Negima - Mahora Pokemon
by NodokaLover
Summary: Join Negima's Class 3-A explore the Pokemon World, after Satomi created a Pokemon World portal, which allows them to travel freely in for both worlds.
1. Feeling The Emotion Of The Pokemon World

(Class 3-A, in the morning)

(Negi, to the students): Class, as you know, today is our school field trip. However, because of the current situation, we have yet to decide on a place to go to. Does anyone have any suggestions?

(Ayaka): Professor Negi! How about we take a trip to Paris?

(Haruna): NO! How about Hawaii? That seemed exotic.

(Makie): Oh! How about-?

(Lingshen): Maybe a trip to Hong Kong?

(The other students start suggesting ideas)

(Negi is flustered)

(Negi): Uh, girls... Please, girls! Those are all great ideas, but... But I think we should find a way to pick a place, without everyone else being left out.

(Satomi raised her hand)

(Satomi): Professor Negi, then may I make a suggestion?

(Negi): You may, Satomi.

(Satomi): Well, since we can't travel, via plane, this year, perhaps we can go there, instantly.

(Zazie, juggling) She's obviously Nether a genius.

(Mana, polishing her gun): 3 points.

(Satomi): Anyway, if everyone wants to come with me, I got the perfect place to go to.

(Negi): Okay. By all means, let's go.

(Satomi): Okay! Everybody to the laboratory!

(The girls of 3-A leave the classroom, heading to the lab)

(Lingshen): This will be awesome...

(Asuna): It'll be a complete waste of time, you know.

(Setsuna): Who'll say that her invention will fail?

(Fei Ku): I do!

(Everyone is at the laboratory, as Satomi presented her invention, a huge portal)

(Satomi): Everyone, this is my latest invention. It took me and Lingshen to build it, for two nights, after hearing we're going on a field trip.

(Ayaka): So, what does it do?

(Satomi): It's simple. This machine will take us to a mysterious world. And wouldn't you know it, Lingshen and I happen to learn of a world we don't know of. The Pokemon World.

(Nodoka and Yue gasps)

(Nodoka): Pokemon? This is a very great idea.

(Chamo): You know of this world?

(Nodoka): NO, but I have heard of it, in the books about these worlds. In fact, most of the Pokemon takes place in Kanto. And there are over 600 types of species in the Pokemon world.

(ALL): SIX HUNDRED POKEMON?!

(Nodoka, blushing): Well, we can try it and check it out.

(Natsumi): I want in!

(Sakurako): You can count me in!

(Konoka): Cute Pokemon? I love it!

(Everyone, except Chachamaru and Evangeline, cheer on)

(Chachamaru, to Eva): Are you not excited, Master?

(Eva): No. But this world sounds right to me, if you ask me...

(Chachamaru): How so?

(Eva, grinning): Maybe I can use them to be my new pets, and hopefully be free of this curse...

(Eva, sighing): But it's onnly a dream.

(Satomi): Okay, girls! Who wants to go to the Pokemon World?

(ALL): I DO!

(Satomi, to Lingshen): Okay, fire it up, Lingshen!

(Lingshen turned on the machine, as the portal began to glow)

(The girls of 3-A were astonished, seeing a small forest in Viridian)

(Konoka): So pretty...

(Asuna): This must be a portion of the Pokemon World.

(Negi, to the girls): Okay, girls. Everyone stay by me, and do not lose each other. One by one, let's go into the-.

(Chisame): We're tired of waiting! LET'S GO!

(The girls run to the portal)

(Negi): WAIT!

(The girls trample over Negi and Chamo, heading into the portal)

(Negi, in pain): Ow... That smarts.

(Eva): Well? Aren't you going in?

(Negi gets up, as Eva dusted him off)

(Chamo): How come you two aren't going?

(Eva): We ARE! It's just we just couldn't go with the rowdy crowd...

(Chachamaru): Forgive my master. She's not into fun of any kind.

(Eva): MUST YOU SAY THAT, ROBOT?

(Negi): Oh, okay! Just be careful on your way. Now, hurry, before the portal closes.

(Chachamaru and Eva step into the portal)

(Chamo): This is going to be great! Let's go in, Negi!

(Negi, nervous): Oh, bugger...

(Negi and Chamo step in the portal)

(The portal closes)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: STARL**_

(Everybody arrived in Kanto)

(Jigglypuff walks by in the forest, as she heard a sound)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly?

(Jigglypuff view the bushes, seeing Class 3-A)

(Makie): Wow! This place is beautiful!

(Asuna): I cannot imagine what kind of place this is. Maybe I'll see a Pokemon, in person.

(Kazumi, holding a camera): I hope I'll find a RARE Pokemon.

(Chizuru): I hope to find a cute one for me...

(Yue): Not all Pokemon are harmless. Be careful on your toes.

(Bushes rustles)

(Haruna): What's that?

(Negi): Everybody step back!

(The girls stepped back, as Jigglypuff appeared from the bushes)

(Eva): What the?

(Natsumi): It's a cute cat Pokemon!

(Nodoka): That's a Jigglypuff!

(Nodoka, to Yue): This is a surprise, Yue. A Jigglypuff, in the flesh...

(Yue): I always thought that they were not real.

(Asuna): I so wanna catch that one!

(Jigglypuff holds up a microphone)

(Nodoka): Oh! It's going to sing to us!

(Misa, Misora, and Akira): Oh, how wonderful!

(Madoka, Fuka, & Fumika): I wanna hear it sing!

(Sayo): I hope it sounds heavenly...

(Jigglypuff starts singing)

(Jigglypuff, singing): Jig...gly puff... Jiggly... ly Puff...

(Chamo): How awesome is that? A singing Pokemon!

(Asuna): How beautiful.

(Makie): Yeah. It's so... (YAWN) so cool...

(Jigglypuff continues singing, as the girls and Negi become a bit tired)

(Ayaka, with her eyes dropping): Is it just me, or...

(Ayaka, yawning): Or is that thing putting us to sleep...

(Nodoka, yawning while her eyelids grow heavy): I think it's... a Sing attack...

(Mana, her eyelids grows heavy): A Sing attack?

(Zazie, juggling sluggishly): It's more of a lullaby...

(Mana): (YAWN) 20 winks... er, I mean "20 points"...

(Most of the girls are tired)

(Chachamaru, to Eva): Master? Are you okay?

(Eva suddenly fell asleep)

(Eva): Don't bother me... Chacha... ma... Zzz... Zzz...

(Asuna and Ayaka fell asleep)

(Setsuna dropped to her knees and moaned)

(Setsuna): It's so... haunting...

(Setsuna falls onto Konoka, who falls asleep, Konoka also falls asleep)

(Makie and Yuna fall asleep)

(Sayo): This lullaby is so soothing and its...*yawns*...making me...*yawns again, with her eyes half-asleep*...sleepy...

(Sayo collapses and falls asleep)

(Sayo, asleep): Zzzzz...zzzz

(Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Fei Ki, Satomi, and Lingshen fall asleep)

(Nodoka, nearly asleep): I...feel...so...sleepy...Professor...Negi!

(Yue, nearly asleep): Me...too!

(Yue collapses and falls asleep)

(Haruna, nearly asleep): Me...three!

(Haruna collapses and falls asleep)

(Negi, yawning): Ugh... I think it's time to take a break...

(Nodoka topples over as Negi grabs her at the last second, but Nodoka and Negi both fall asleep)

(Chamo is already asleep)

(Everyone, except for Chachamaru, fell asleep)

(Jigglypuff stopped singing)

(Jigglypuff): Huh? Puff?

(Jigglypuff angrily puffs up)

(Chachamaru waved to Jigglypuff)

(Jigglypuff, deflates herself) Jiggly?

(Chachamaru): I'm still standing.

(Jigglypuff puffs in anger, as she opens her microphone, revealing to be a marker)

(Jigglypuff started scrawling on Negi's face, then draws on Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ayaka, Asuna)

(Chachamaru watches Jigglypuff draw on their faces)

(Jigglypuff keeps drawing, draws on Sakurako, Misa, Satsuki, Fei Ku, Madoka, Lingshen, Satomi, Kazumi, Eva, Mana, Zazie, Kasuga, Ako, Yuna, Makie, Akira, Kaede, Fuka, Fumika, Chisame(aka. Chiu-Chiu), Chizuru, Natsumi, Konoka, and Setsuna's faces)

(Jigglypuff stops at Sayo, and tried to draw on her)

(Jigglypuff didn't draw on Sayo's face, as the marker went through her)

(Jigglypuff): Huh?

(Chachamaru): You are wondering why you cannot draw on her, Jigglypuff.

(Jigglypuff nodded)

(Chachamaru): You see, she's a ghost. She died, long ago.

(Jigglypuff was shocked)

(Chachamaru): She was brought her in our school, long ago, after she died of an illness. Professor Negi and my Master brought her here, all visible, so she could be with the other girls in my classroom.

(Jigglypuff): "How did she die?"

(Chachamaru turned away)

(Chachamaru): It is so said that I just cannot explain it to you... Professor Negi told me that Sayo Aisaka died, during a rain storm... and she is, in fact, decades old, since her death was long ago.

(Jigglypuff felt sad)

(Jigglypuff, excited): "You want to hear my song?"

(Chachamaru): Yes, please. I understand you, very well. You see, while I am a robot, sleeping is not in me. You could say that I'm immune to your Sing attack.

(Jigglypuff jumps for joy)

(Jigglypuff starts singing, as Chachamaru was on her knees)

(Jigglypuff sings)

(Chachamaru): So blissful...

(Chachamaru closes her eyes and feels serene)

(Chachamaru opened her eyes and suddenly felt weak)

(Chachamaru): Oh, dear. I forgot to recharge... And everybody is... sleeping... including... my...

(Chachamaru collapsed)

(Chachamaru): Slump.

(Chachamaru's eyes turn black, as she was dead)

(Jigglypuff stopped singing)

(Jigglypuff looks at Chachamaru, thinking she's sleeping)

(Jigglypuff nudged at Chachamaru, waves her hand over Chachamaru face, even though Chachamaru's eyes are open)

(Jigglypuff paused, and then puffed up in anger)

(Jigglypuff, sighs): Jiggly! "I knew it was too good to be true!"

(Jigglypuff scribbled on Chachamaru's face)

(Jigglypuff huffed away)

(The girls wake up, being drawn on)

(Negi): Unh... What happened?

(Eva wakes up)

(Eva): What on earth happened?

(Setsuna gasps, seeing Konoka's face)

(Setsuna): AH! Miss Konoka! You've some marking on you!

(Konoka gasps, seeing Setsuna's face)

(Konoka): How surprising... You got drawn on, too.

(Satomi, who also has been scribbled on, helps Chachamaru up)

(Satomi): Poor Chachamaru. She has been drained of her battery power.

(Lingshen): I wonder if that Jigglypuff made her sleepy.

(Satomi): She's impervious to sleeping, unless in Sleep Mode. However, I take it that she wanted to listen to that creature's song.

(Nodoka has a book marking on her face and a swirl on both cheeks)

(Yue has eyes of an owl markings on her face)

(Haruna has quills on both cheeks)

(Nodoka): KYAAAH! I got drawn too!

(Negi): So did I!

(Yue, to Haruna): Us too!

(Haruna): Why would Jigglypuff do that to us?

(Ayaka shrieks)

(Ayaka): MY FACE! It's ruined!

(Asuna): Hah! Loser.

(Ayaka, to Asuna): SO? You got drawn on, too!

(Asuna): Is that right?

(Ayaka): I'm gonna rip that face off, clean!

(Asuna): Shut up, you blonde dummy!

(Asuna and Ayaka started to argue, as the girls were cheering on)

(Negi): GIRLS! GIRLS! Please, stop fighting!

(Chamo): It's no use... I'm afraid we'll have to continue on.

(Nodoka summons Negi)

(Nodoka): Professor Negi! How about looking over there?

(Negi and Nodoka sees a group of Metapods and Silcoons, resting on a tree)

(Nodoka): These are Silcoons and Metapods. They are Bug Pokemon.

(Negi): Bugs?

(Chamo): They look like misshapen rocks, if you ask me.

(Nodoka): Not really. These are cocoons. Silcoons and Metapods evolve into beautiful butterflies, in one week. And by the looks of it, they are about to be ready to evolve.

(Negi): Are there other Pokemon that become cocoons?

(Nodoka): Yes. There are Kakunas that evolve from Weedles, becoming Beedrills, and Cascoons, who were from Wurmples, and evolve into Dustox, if treated right. Wurmples are the only Pokemon, among many, that can evolve into one of two different Pokemon.

(Negi): This is really wonderful. You're really smart, Nodoka.

(Nodoka): Oh, well, yes. I have been studying Pokemon, in Library Island. These are beautiful Pokemon...

(Yue): Hey, what's going on?

(Nodoka): Yue... You're about to see the Pokemon evolve, in front of our very eyes.

(Haruna): Pokemon evolution?

(The girls, except for Chachamaru and Eva, head to where Negi and Nodoka are)

(The Metapods start to crack and glow light blue)

(The Silcoons started to glow light blue, as well)

(Nodoka): OH, LOOK! It's happening!

(The girls became astonished)

(Metapods became Butterfrees and Silcoons become Beautiflies)

(Natsumi): Oh, wow!

(Fuka): They're evolving!

(Fumika): They are so cute...

(Makie): Wow...

(The Butterfrees and Silcoons flutter around)

(The girls became very surprised and amazed)

(All): Wow!

(Negi): So, THIS is Pokemon Evolution?

(Nodoka): That's right. I've read it in books, in Library Island. These Pokemon can evolve, depending on their personalities and traits. In fact, not many Pokemon evolve, since they are stand-alone Pokemon.

(Lingshen): Tell us more, Bookworm!

(Kazumi takes a picture of the Butterfly Pokemon)

(Nodoka continues to explain)

(Cut to Eva, who is winding up Chachamaru)

(Eva): Oh, who wanted to see some pathetic pretty bugs, anyway? Stupid robot... I wish you were immune to Jigglypuff's singing ability.

(Chachamaru's eyes flicker a bit)

(Asuna): You know, with only 31 of us here, we should learn the land, in the world of Pokemon... Maybe even catch some and take them home.

(Haruna): She's right. And as luck would have it, I happen to brought some Poke Balls to take with us.

(The girls run around, as they take a couple of Poke Balls in the possession)

(Haruna winks at Negi)

(Haruna): You, too, Professor...

(Ayaka): She's right. With my own personal funds, before we arrived, the Library Club insisted on purchasing about a lot of Poke Balls and other Balls, in which we can catch them and train them.

(Nodoka): She's right. In order to keep a Pokemon, you must catch it with a Poke Ball, but you must be able to weaken it, first.

(Negi): Sounds right. It does really good to keep a Pokemon.

(Zazie is juggling six Poke Balls)

(Nodoka): and you must keep, at least, six Pokemon in your party.

(Zazie): I'm in the mood of catching a party, myself.

(Nodoka): 32 points.

(Zazie): I'm having a ball, am I?

(Asuna): Hey, Negi, you wanna hang with me, so I can catch a Pokemon?

(Asuna, to Ayaka): I'll prove that I can catch one, BEFORE you, Blondie!

(Ayaka): You couldn't even catch a cold.

(Ayaka, to Makie): Makie! Let's go.

(Ayaka and Makie leave)

(Negi): Oh, I suppose we should go and separate. But be careful, when you are leaving together.

(All): Yes, sir!

(Everyone separate, heading to different directions)

(Nodoka, Yue, & Haruna are walking together)

(Haruna): Who knew this place has such greenery?

(Nodoka): Not ALL Pokemon are Bug-types. There are about 17 different types that show a Pokemon. The strongest of these traits are Dragon, Psychic,

Dark, Fire, Fighting, and Steel.

(Yue): Yes, but what about a Psychic Type fighting a Ghost/Dark Type?

(Nodoka): It could happen. In fact, there are rare types of Pokemon that fit into the Dark/Ghost type, which makes them unaffected for huge damage.

(Haruna): How so?

(Nodoka): For example... A Sableye is a Dark/Ghost type. And Psychic-types always lose to Ghost types. However, they show no weakness, when

fighting ANY type.

(Yue): You think we'll find a Ghost-type here?

(Nodoka): I doubt it... It's broad daylight, today.

(Haruna): Well, we better find a Pokemon soon. Any idea on what you wanted?

(Bushes rustle)

(Haruna): Huh? Who's that?

_Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings._

(?): ralt ralt...

(They see a Ralts who has passed out)

(Nodoka): Oh no..

(Nodoka rushes over to the unconcious Pokemon)

(Yue): Nodoka, where are you going?

(Nodoka, holding the Ralts): This little girl is in bad shape. I have to get her to a Sitrus Berry tree!

(Haruna): WAIT UP!

(Haruna and Yue follow Nodoka)

(Nodoka finds a Sitrus Berry from a tree, and plucks it from off the branch)

(Nodoka): Here, this should get your strength back!

(Nodoka gives the Sitrus Berry to the Ralts, the Ralts eats the Sitrus Berry and is re-energized)

(Ralts): "Thank you for making me feel better, um...What's your name?"

(Nodoka): Oh..um...I'm Nodoka, Nodoka Miyazaki!

(Ralts): "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nodoka!"

(Nodoka, to Ralts): What happened to you?

(Ralts): "I got beaten up bad by a group of Houndour"

(Nodoka): That sounded bad.

(Ralts): "Indeed, it was horrible. Eventually I passed out from exhaustion until you came along and saved me, and I'm grateful for that."

(Nodoka): So what are you gonna do now?

(Ralts): "Well I have no friends and I'm also an orphan, so um... can I come along with you, Nodoka?"

(Yue): What are you talking to, Nodoka?

(Nodoka): This Ralts is in bad shape, and I healed her. And it said wants to come along with us.

(Haruna): Seriously?

(Nodoka, to Ralts): Okay, you can come with us...

(Ralts, smiles happily): "Oh, thank you, Nodoka."

(Yue): Looks like you made a new friend, Nodoka.

(Nodoka): Yeah, I did.

(Haruna): To be honest, it looks kind of bluish...

(Nodoka): That's what I thought... It must be a RARE Pokemon...

(Ralts, sweatdrops): "I am just a Ralts."

(Nodoka, smiles): Oh, okay then...

(Yue, to Haruna): You don't think that the Ralts is a Shiny Ralts, right?

(Haruna): I think so... but we'll ask her, later, just to surprise her...

(Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, and Ralts walk together)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: IT'S RALTS!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED.._

**This is my first stoy, hope you like it, Nodoka caught a Shiny Ralts as a pet**


	2. Pidove Down To Your Shoulder

(Mana & Zazie view a Mime JR.)

(Zazie): Who's that Pokemon?

(Mime Jr): Mime...

(Zazie kneeled down)

(Zazie and Mime Jr. stare down)

(Zazie juggles some Poke Balls)

(Mime Jr.): Mime!

(Mime Jr. Juggle some pebbles)

(Mana): I see it likes you.

(Zazie): We ARE clowns, after all.

(Mana): 70 points.

(Mime Jr.): Mime, Mime~!

(Zazie): He liked it.

(Setsuna and Konoka walk by)

(Setsuna: Miss Konoka, be careful. This place has weird creatures.

(A Pidove flies down and lands on Konoka's left shoulder)

(Konoka): Oh, look. It's a bird.

(Setsuna holds her sword)

(Setsuna): Be careful! It may Peck us to death.

(Pidove chirps to Konoka)

(Konoka blushes)

(Konoka): Aw, how sweet... See, See-Chan? It's totally harmless.

(Setsuna blushes, seeing Konoka with a Pidove)

(A couple more Pidoves and Starlies appear, perching on Konoka's shoulders and head)

(Setsuna gasps)

(Konoka): I think these birds like me...

(Setsuna was completely flustered)

(Setsuna): Uh... Miss Konoka... There are Starlies and Pidoves on you...

(Konoka): Setsuna, stop worrying. They are totally harmless.

(Setsuna calm down)

(Setsuna): I guess you're right...

(Suddenly, a Taillow perches on Konoka's chest)

(Setsuna gets a nosebleed)

(Setsuna): Is she a Bird-type Pokemon magnet?

(Setsuna steps back a bit, bumping into a Voltorb)

(Setsuna trips down)

(Voltorb): Voltorb!

(Setsuna): Aw, how cute...

(Setsuna blushes)

(Voltorb glows in white, about to Self-Destruct)

(Setsuna): Huh? What is-?

(Konoka): SETSUNA! LOOK OUT!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: **__**VIDEOP**_

BOOM!

(Voltorb blows up, as Setsuna was covered in soot)

(Setsuna coughs a bit)

(The birds fly away)

(Konoka): Setsuna. That was a Self-Destruct.

(Setsuna): Ow...

(A Pidove returns to her shoulder)

(Setsuna, a bit covered in ashes): Call me crazy, but... I think the Pidove wants to come with you, Miss Konoka.

(Konoka): Really?

(Konoka; to the Pidove): You want to come with me?

(The Pidove chirps)

(Konoka smiles)

(Konoka): OKAY! You got a deal!

(Setsuna): WHAT? Can you care for a Pokemon?

(Konoka): I know what I am doing. Here.

(Konoka pulls out a Poke Ball)

(Pidove dives into Konoka's blazer)

(Konoka gasps)

(Konoka): Hey! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! That tickles!

(Setsuna): Put it in a Poke Ball! QUICK!

(Konoka laughs, as the Pidove is rustling inside her)

(Konoka): She likes me...

(Setsuna): She?!

(Konoka): Setsuna... I think she needed a ride with me.

(Setsuna): Get it in a Poke Ball... and release it, to have it in your, uh, body...

(Konoka): Hey, you okay, See-Chan?

(Setsuna blushes, as Pidove pops out of Konoka's blazer)

(Setsuna gasps, and then explodes in a nosebleed)

(Konoka pets the Pidove)

(Konoka): Oh, there you want to come with us?

(Konoka holds the Poke Ball up)

(Pidove dives in the Poke Ball)

(The Poke Ball wiggles, and then goes PING! as it sparkles)

(Konoka giggles)

(Konoka): SETSUNA! I DID IT! Setsuna?

(Setsuna passes out)

(Konoka): Hello? I got Pidove. Hey...

(Setsuna, with dizzy eyes and a nosebleed): Good for you, Miss Konoka...

(A Voltorb rolls by Setsuna)

(Voltorb): Volt!

(Setsuna): Oh, no...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: IT'S PIDOVE  
**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So it looks like Zazie caught Mime Jr, due to its imitation. and Konoka caught Pidove due to being affectionate.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	3. Emotional Evolution Of Excitement!

(Makie and Buneary jump up and down)

(Makie and Buneary do backflips)

(Ayaka): Makie, what are you doing?

(Makie): I'm doing gymnastics with Buneary! It looks so cute.

_Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep._

(Buneary): BUNEARY! ("HOORAY!")

(Ayaka): Dare I ask?

(Makie gave Buneary a small pink ribbon)

(Makie): Okay, Buneary. Just like we practiced.

(Buneary): Bun! Eary! ("Here I go!")

(Buneary does a ribbon dance)

(Makie does a dance that follows)

(Makie and Buneary dance together in synchronization)

(Ayaka is a bit impressed)

(Ayaka): Not bad, but does it evolve, and perform such a pristine performance?

(Makie): Uh... I never knew about it.

(Ayaka): Okay, I'll give you that. So, what type is this Buneary? It does look cute.

(Makie): A Normal-type.

(Crickets chirp & a tumbleweed rolls past, as Ayaka was unimpressed)

(Ayaka): Okay. You, Makie Sasaki, are no good

(Makie): WHAT? I'm NO GOOD?

(Ayaka): Yes, you are no good, no good at all, once again you have failed at being Makie!

(Ayaka; glaring at Buneary): And YOU, failure rabbit!

(Buneary): BUN? BUN EARY EARY? (WHAT? I'M A FAILURE RABBIT?)

(Ayaka): Call back if you have another type that interests me, like Fire, Grass, or Ice! The way I see it, you're just like Makie - You've failed at being Buneary!

(Makie turns white, as a statue)

(Makie): CRUSHED!

(Buneary turns white also & is shocked/crushed, like Makie)

(Buneary): BUNNNN! ("CRUSHED!")

(The word "CRUSHED" lands on both of them)

(Makie and Buneary are in sadness, still frozen)

(Makie): Failed at Makie... Failed at me...

(Buneary): Bun, bun eary... Bun bun... ("Failed at Buneary... Failed at me...")

(Ayaka): Next time, get a Pikachu. They're so popular.

(Makie): Hopeless... Hopeless...

(Buneary): Eary... Eary... ("Worthless... Worthless...")

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: LIKIRA  
**_

(Yue, Haruna, & Nodoka walk pass Makie and Buneary)

(A Shiny Ralts, a blue with orange Ralts, is walking with the girls)

(Nodoka): Do you feel okay now, Ralts?

(Ralts): Ralts. (Yes.)

(Yue): You're still feeling that sting from that Thunderbolt, from earlier.

(Haruna): Yeah. Who know you'd be so resilient against an electric-type move.

(Nodoka): I'm okay, now. Thanks to Yue, I understand what a Ralts does. They do Thunderbolt, Attract, Psychic, and Double-Team.

(Haruna): That little thing does all that? Strange creature. I'll bet it can beat that ermine, with one arn tied behind it's little back.

(Nodoka): NO! That would be mean to Ralts!

(Ralts): Ralts, Ralts! (Nodoka's right!)

(Haruna): I meant the ermine... He'll lose to that thing.

(Yue sips on a juice box)

(Yue): By the way, Nodoka, aren't Ralts supposed to be green? I looked up a book on the Hoenn Pokemon, and there aren't any like that.

(Nodoka): Well, yeah. But this is a rare treat, having a cute blue Ralts.

(Yue): Well, I know that this is not right, but... I also read that rare-colored Pokemon are often called Shiny Pokemon.

(Haruna): Well, that thing isn't called Shiny. It's called Dull...

(Ralts snivels then tears rolls her eyes & sobs, as it jumps to Nodoka)

(Nodoka, scolded at Haruna): Aw, you made it cry.

(Nodoka comforts the Shiny Ralts)

(Haruna): Whoa. You act as if you were its mother.

(Yue): It's okay, Ralts. Haruna didn't mean it.

(Haruna): I DID! Just because a weird colored Pokemon that was rescued by Bookworm, it doesn't make you special!

(Yue): ENOUGH ALREADY! Ralts is very timid!

(Yue, to Nodoka): I'm sorry, Nodoka.

(Nodoka smiles)

(Nodoka): It's fine. Ralts will have to get used to it.

(Haruna gleams in arrogance, in a sassy way)

(Haruna): You know, you're right. Why Ralts and you make a great team, right down to its bangs.

(Nodoka was confused)

(Yue): Well, yeah. There are similarities between these two.

(Nodoka): You think so?

(Ralts): Ralts, Ralts? (I resemble Nodoka?)

(Bushes rustle)

(Nodoka): What was that?

(Haruna): It's coming from over there...

(Team Rocket appears, in black attire)

(Cassidy): Look who it is? We'd expect other twerps, but you three are special.

(Yue): Who are you guys?

(Ralts is scared)

(Nodoka): You're scaring this Ralts.

(Butch): We're scaring it? Come now, it's a very rare kind of Pokemon... We'll enjoy having it in our collection.

(Yue, unamused): Seriously, who are you two?

(Cassidy grew livid)

(Cassidy): Surely you'd know us! We're world famous!

(Haruna): By those clothes, no...

(Team Rocket does their motto)

(Cassidy): Prepare for trouble, you kids don't know when to give...

(Butch); Making it double you know when you wanna live.

(Both): Now, Here's our mission, so ya better listen.

(Cassidy): To infect the world with devastation.

(Butch): To blight the people in EVERY nation.

(Cassidy): To denounce the goodness of truth and love.

(Butch): To extend our wrath from the stars above.

(Cassidy): Cassidy!

(Butch): And Butch, of course.

(Cassidy): We're Team Rocket! Circling the world, all day and night!

(Butch): Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight.

(Yue): Are you bad guys?

(Haruna): By their looks, yes. What kind of name is it anyway Biff.

(Butch, insulted): THE NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BIFF! And you'll regret saying that! Moreover, we want that Ralts.

(Cassidy): If you don't surrender it to us, you'll be dealt with.

(Nodoka shivers in fright, as Yue stepped forward)

(Yue, glaring at Team Rocket): Never. You two are such creeps, trying to take a Pokemon that doesn't belong to you!

(Haruna, glaring at Team Rocket): She's right! And that motto is crappy!

(Cassidy holds up a Poke Ball and smiles)

(Cassidy): We'll see WHAT'S crappy! Professor Mamba wants to have that Ralts, since it's special. We're not leaving, until you give it to us!

(Phone rings)

(Haruna answers her cellphone)

(Haruna): Hello? Uh-huh... Yeah, hang on.

(Haruna, to Team Rocket): It's for you, Bite and Cassidy.

(Butch): MY NAME'S NOT BITE, IT'S BUTCH, and who is it?

(Nanba, via cellphone): IT'S NANBA!

(Phone hangs up, as Team Rocket winces in fear)

(Haruna): Talk about bad karma...

(Cassidy): WE'LL SHOW YOU KARMA!

(Team Rocket release their Pokemon)

(Cassidy): SABLEYE, COME OUT!

(Butch): You two, Mightyena!

(Mightyena & Sableye appear in front of the girls)

_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon and the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey._

_Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth._

(Yue): Nodoka, step back! Let me help.

(Haruna, upset): Me, without a Pokemon!

(Yue holds up a Pokeball)

(Yue): GO, HOOTHOOT!

(A Hoothoot comes out)

(Hoothoot): Hoooot...

(Haruna): YUE?!

(Yue): I caught one, on the way. I figured it might be useful.

_Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot stands on one leg, but uses both its powerful eyes to see clearly even through the darkest night._

(Cassidy): Useful, yes... but not enough.

(Butch): You're outmatched. Mightyena, get that twerpette's Hoothoot.

(Cassidy): You, too, Sableye!

(Mightyena and Sableye leap up to strike)

ZAP!

(Ralts strike Mightyena and Sableye with a Thunderbolt)

(Ralts stand by Hoothoot)

(Yue): Nodoka?

(Nodoka, determined): I won't have you fight alone, Yue! I cannot stand to see you hurt!

(Ralts): Ralts! (Yeah!)

(Nodoka, glaring at Team Rocket): Listen up, you two! You want to take my Ralts, be my guest! But you're going to defeat me for it! Ralts was injured and I had to care for it! And I love that thing, as a friend. But leave Haruna and Yue alone!

(Yue , surprised): You have such courage.

(Butch): Brat! Let's see if you can muster up your courage, using a weak Ralts!

(Cassidy): We'll show you what we mean!

(Cassidy, to Sableye): SHADOW BALL!

(Sableye fires a Shadow Ball at the girls)

(Yue): DODGE IT!

(Hoothoot jumps out of the way)

(The Shadow Ball blasts to the ground, nearly blowing towards Haruna)

(Haruna shrieks)

(Yue): Hoothoot, Peck attack!

(Nodoka): Ralts, use Double Team!

(Hoothoot pecks at Sableye)

(Ralts uses Double Team at Mightyena)

(Butch): Amateur! Mightyena! ROAR!

(Mightyena roars at Ralts, scaring it)

(Butch): Now, use Take Down!

(Mightyena slams Ralts with a Take Down)

(Nodoka): Ralts!

(Ralts falls to the ground)

(Ralts gets up)

(Nodoka, determined): Ralts... Please, you can do this. You can stop them... I believe in you...

(Ralts): Ralts... (Nodoka….)

(Cassidy): Sableye! Give that birdbrain your Focus Punch!

(Sableye punches Hoothoot with Focus Punch)

(Hoothoot falls to the ground)

(Nodoka was nervous)

(Nodoka): Yue...

(Yue growls in cringe)

(Yue): Hoothoot, hang in there! Get up and fight back!

(Cassidy): You two need to learn about fighting with Pokemon. Too bad you guys have weak Pokemon.

(Butch): The girl there has what we need. Now hand it over!

(Nodoka, angrily): NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING RALTS, BIFF!

(Butch, insulted): I TOLD YOU BEFORE IT'S BUTCH, NOT BIFF, but too bad. You shall pay dearly! MIGHTYENA, USE IRON TAIL!

(Cassidy): Sableye, Fury Swipes!

(Mightyena and Sableye attack at Ralts)

(Mightyena's tail glows and swings at Ralts)

(Nodoka): DODGE IT! QUICK!

(Ralts uses Double Team)

(Mightyena and Sableye miss)

(Cassidy): But how?

(Ralts stands straight with a smug look, as Nodoka is happy)

(Nodoka): Please, Ralts... You can do this! USE PSYCHIC!

(Ralts uses Psychic, but shows NO effect)

(Nodoka): But why?

(Haruna): Hello, Nodoka? Mightyena and Sableye are Dark-type Pokemon! Psychic attacks don't work!

(Nodoka gasps)

(Ralts cringes)

(Team Rocket laughs)

(Nodoka, thinking): Ralts... I know you can beat them. Yue couldn't do it, but... I believe in you... Ralts!

(Nodoka starts to cry)

(Ralts sees Nodoka, in tears)

(Ralts gains even more confidence, determined, as she screams with red eyes glowing, and starts to glow in a light-blue light, blue lines surround Ralts)

(Haruna, in awe): What is that?

(Cassidy, in horror): No way!

(Yue, in awe): It's evolving!

(Nodoka, in awe): You're kidding me? Ralts!

(the bottom part of ralts becomes a tutu, and with small feet, the hair changes also, the hands grow a little, and one eye shows with a red glow, the glow fades and Shiny Ralts has evolved into a Shiny Kirlia)

(Kirlia, shouts): Kirlia!

(Nodoka): Who's THAT Pokemon?

(Yue): It's a Kirlia!

_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance._

_New moves learned: Attract, Magical Leaf_

(Haruna): But its color hasn't changed!

(Butch): Well, it's nice that it evolved...

(Cassidy): That makes it even better... Try believing in it again, so it can evolve again!

(Nodoka): NO, YOU DON'T! Kirlia! Use Attract!

(Kirlia, nods): Kirlia!

(Kirlia does a pirouette and winks as it uses Attract on Sableye & Mightyena)

(Sableye & Mightyena fall in love with hearts for eyes)

(Butch & Cassidy): NOT AGAIN!

(Yue): What is that?

(Haruna): Did Kirlia use Attract?

(Nodoka): Now, Kirlia, let's check out your new move! MAGICAL LEAF!

(Kirlia shoots leaves at Butch & Cassidy)

(Yue): Hoothoot! Send them flying with Whirlwind!

(Hoothoot does a Whirlwind, blowing Team Rocket around)

(Haruna): All yours, Bookworm!

(Nodoka): Kirlia! THUNDERBOLT!

(Kirlia does Thunderbolt at Sableye & Mightyena)

(The Pokemon collided into Team Rocket)

BOOM!

(Team Rocket is sent flying)

(Cassidy): Aw, why us? There no Pokemon trainers!

(Butch): If we ever see those three again, it'd be too soon!

(Team Rocket flies away into the clouds)

(Team Rocket): We're Blastin off agaaaaaaain!

(They disappear, ping)

(Nodoka hugs Kirlia)

(Nodoka): OH! We did it! Kirlia!

(Kirlia, smiles with joy): Kirlia!

(Yue smiles)

(Yue): She did well with her Pokemon.

(Haruna): It was once a Ralts, now it evolves. I wonder if we can tell her that it can evolve into Gardevior.

(Nodoka): What's that?

(Haruna): Oh, nothing...

(Yue, to Haruna): There's a possibilty. Kirlia can evolve into two Pokemon... If it's male, it can evolve with a Dawn Stone, and become a Gallade.

(Haruna): Wow... I thought it'd evolve into some sort of ballerina type of Pokemon, like a glamourous one, besting our Class Rep.

(Yue): One hopes. The Pokemon World is mysterious...

(Nodoka): Hey, Yue, we should head back.

(Sayo floats by, seeing trees)

(Sayo): This forest looks cute. It's wonderful.

(A ghostly voice appears)

(A Misdreavus appears)

(Misdreavus does a Perish Song)

(Misdreavus): Misdrea...

(Sayo): That's a wonderful song... You want to play together? I can't use a Pokemon, since I'm a ghost, too.

(Misdreavus and Sayo walk together)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: ****IT'S KIRLIA**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Wow, first evolution for Nodoka as her Ralts has evolved into Kirlia, Sayo caught Misdreavus and Makie has caught Buneary, but Ayaka calls them both a failure, Poor Makie, Poor Buneary.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	4. Jiggly Bells, Jiggly Jigglypuff!

(Chamo is by the lake, looking at its reflection)

(Chamo): Some world. This place has interesting characters, but has NO ermine Pokemon!

(Motsu is addressing to Poliwags)

(Motsu): Fellow frogs! If you join me, I shall make you have your own swamp... in a good way.

(Poliwags squirt Water Gun at Motsu)

(Motsu): AAAH! WATER WET!

(Chamo): You just have no promises for Poliwags. They're not frogs, you know.

(Motsu): I'm trying my best! They're poliwogs, you know!

(Chamo): Not that kind of Poliwog... Once a Poliwag, stays a Po-.

SPLASH!

(Ash's Buizel appears)

(Chamo, blushing): Why, hello, beautiful...

(Buizel): Bui, Bui!

(Chamo): At last, once of my own kind! Hey, how's it hanging, buddy?

(Buizel): Bui? (Uh?)

(Chamo): An ermine Pokemon, huh? Are you one of those?

(Buizel squirts water gun at Chamo)

(Chamo falls into the water)

(Chamo starts drowning)

(Chamo): HELP! HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!

(Negi runs to Chamo)

(Negi): Chamo! Are you okay?

(Chamo spits water out)

(Chamo): What the hell is that ermine's problem? I was just being a buddy to him!

(Asuna): I don't think he'd hang with a rat like you.

(Chamo): Hey, that's cold!

(Asuna): Yeah, whatever! That's what you get for flirting with a Buizel.

(Chamo): What's a Buizel?

(Negi): It's a Water-type Pokemon. I think it's a beaver.

(Asuna): No, you're thinking of a Bibarel. It's a Sea Weasel... like you...

(Chamo): I'M NOT A WEASEL! I'M A FREAKIN' ERMINE!

(Bushes rustle, as Asuna's hair points up)

(Asuna): Shh...

(Negi): Asuna?

(Asuna, whispering): Shut up! I hear something.

(Asuna snuck by the bushes and see a Stunky)

(Negi): Is that a...?

(Asuna): Awesome. This one looks cute enough in my Poke Ball!

(Stunky): Stunky! ("Wait, what?")

(Stunky confronts Asuna)

(Asuna sees its tail)

(Chamo, in horror): HOLY CRAP! ASUNA, GET AWAY FROM THAT POKEMON!

(Asuna, sarcastically): You're not the boss of me!

(Negi, in horror): Asuna, that's a skunk Pokemon!

(Asuna holds up a Poke Ball and was about to throw)

(Asuna halted)

(Asuna, jolted): A skunk?

(Negi): A Stunky, to be exact.

_Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon. It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours._

(Chamo): 24 hours, What the hell does that skunk do that?

(Pokedex, continues): _Stunky can let out a powerful stink, if it gets provoked!_

(Chamo, shocked): Provoked!? What's the stench like?

(Shichimi): About a bad stench, mya!

(Asuna shrieks)

(Asuna): SKUNK?

(Stunky fires a Stench ability at Asuna)

(Negi): ASUNA!

(Asuna covers her nose, running off)

(Asuna): GET AWAY! RUN AWAY!

(Negi): RUN!

(Asuna, Negi, & Chamo run off, passing Sayo)

(Sayo): Huh? Professor Negi?

(Motsu was swimming in the pond)

(Motsu): Aah... Now all I need is a small Poliwag to swim with me.

(Haruna, Yue, & Nodoka walk together, as Jigglypuff appear, seeing the girls)

(Nodoka): Is that?

_Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby._

(Jigglypuff holds up its microphone)

(Jigglypuff sings again)

(Haruna): NO! It's singing again!

(Yue): QUICK! Hoothoot, use-!

(Yue yawns)

(Haruna and Nodoka get drowsy)

(Yue yawns again)

(Yue, has her eyelids heavy): Not again...

(Haruna fall asleep)

(Haruna): Good night...

(Nodoka, sleepy): I...could...use...a nap...right now!

(Nodoka yawns)

(Kirlia, who has her eyelids growing heavy): Kirl...Li ("Me...too")

(Nodoka and Kirlia fall asleep)

(Yue fall asleep)

(Hoothoot remains awake)

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff sees Hoothoot, still awake)

(Jigglypuff puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff scrawls on Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna)

(Hoothoot uses Confusion to fly Jigglypuff off)

(Hoothoot tries waking Yue up)

(Yue wakes up)

(Yue's face is marked with dots and stripes)

(Yue): Hoothoot?

(Haruna wakes up, with her face marked with Xs and scars)

(Haruna): What happened?

(Yue): Jigglypuff sang again... It's too haunting...

(Nodoka was still sleeping, with her face marked like a cat, while sleeping with Kirlia)

(Yue): I would like to know why it suddenly sang to us, and why Hoothoot is awake, all throughout the song?

(Haruna): Well, it's an owl. Owls sleep in daytime. But this owl is special... Plus, I think it's an insomniac.

(Nodoka yawns and stretches)

(Nodoka): Is that thing gone? It sang heavenly...

(Yue stifles her snickers)

(Yue laughs, as Haruna laughs at Nodoka)

(Haruna): Look at your face!

(Nodoka): Huh?

(Nodoka looks down at a pond seeing her reflection, and shrieks loudly)

(Nodoka): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Kirlia wakes with a jump, startled by nodoka's scream)

(Kirlia): Kirli? ("What's wrong?")

(Nodoka, to Yue & Haruna): But... You did it, too...

(Both girls paused)

(Yue and Haruna look down at the pond, seeing their reflection)

(Haruna & Yue): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Nodoka): What? Your Hoothoot was unaffected by Jigglypuff's song?

(The girls and Kirlia walk together)

(Yue): That's right. It's obviously an insomniac owl.

(Nodoka): You mean Insomnia? That's Hoothoot's special ability.

(Haruna): Really? Who else would have that ability?

(Nodoka): I think maybe a Hypno, Shuppet, Spinarak, and a Honchkrow. They are very light sleepers, but when they hear Sing, they stay awake.

(Haruna): That tears it! I'm finding me a Hypno or a Spinarak! I don't care how it goes! The next time I see Jigglypuff, it's going to suffer!

(Yue): Well, this is the second time it sang to us. The first time, everyone fell asleep, with us getting marked in the face.

(Nodoka): Any idea why?

(Kirlia): Kirlia?

(They walk by Makie & Buneary, still shocked/crushed)

(Nodoka, seeing Makie): Huh? Makie?

(Haruna): I don't even wanna know...

(Makie, sobbing): Failed at Makie... Failed at me...

(Buneary, still crushed): Buneary... eary... ("Failure as me...")

(The girls and Kirlia walk away)

(Jigglypuff recovered and got up, brushing its rubber body. It then sees Konoka and Setsuna, walking together, with Setsuna a bit injured)

(Jigglypuff appears, leaving Setsuna holding her sword, attempting to strike. But she paused)

(Setsuna): Oh, not again... I recognize that thing...

(Konoka): It's the same Jigglypuff, from before!

(Jigglypuff, singing) Jig... glypuff... Jiggly... lypuff...

(Konoka and Setsuna started to grow sleepy)

(Setsuna, moans): Not again... I... am having... a baaaa...

(She fell, as Konoka landed on Setsuna)

(They both fell asleep)

(Jigglypuff stopped singing. It puffed up in anger and scribbled on Konoka and Setsuna, with its marker)

(Konoka had hearts on her face, while Setsuna had a kabuki-style face on her)

(Jigglypuff marched off, leaving Konoka and Setsuna, out cold and sleeping.)

(Jigglypuff spotted Kasumi and the cheerleaders, running away from Beedrills and Vespiquens)

(It sings again)

(Kasumi, running): KILLER BEES! RUN FOR IT!

(Jigglypuff started singing, as the Beedrills and Vespiquens fell asleep.)

(Sakurako gasped, then her eyelids went heavy)

(Sakurako, yawning): Oh! What happened?

(Kakizaki, yawning): The bugs fell... asleep...

(Kasumi groaned, as Madoka and Misa collapsed and fall asleep)

(Kazumi, with her eyelids heavy): Ah... That was a close... calllllll...

(She fell to the ground, fast asleep)

(Sakurako was still up. She yawned)

(Sakurako, drowsy and yawning): Madoka... Kakizaki... Is it nighttime, already?

(She, too, fainted. They all fell asleep)

(Jigglypuff stopped singing and started to scrawl on the Cheerleaders, scribbling "I" on Misa, "Ro" on Sakurako, and "Ha" on Madoka. It scribbled ahuge "X" on Kasumi's face, and then left.)

(Asuna spots a small Darumaka, dancing around)

(Asuna): Aw, sweet! A dancing Boingy-Boingy!

(Chamo): Is that a Darumaka?

(Asuna heads closer)

(Negi): Asuna! Wait!

(Asuna holds a Poke Ball up and began to throw it at Darumaka)

(Asuna): I GOT IT!

(Asuna throws the ball)

(Darumaka swats it back to her)

(Asuna catches it)

(Asuna): Huh? What gives?

(Chamo): Too soon, Bells... You have to weaken it, before you catch it!

(Asuna): SHUT UP! I don't have any Pokemon!

(Meanwhile... Sayo and Misdreavus were running together, as Jigglypuff spots them)

(Jigglypuff holds up a Ghost Marker, as it hops on a stump)

(Sayo sees Jigglypuff)

(Sayo): Oh, hello.

(Jigglypuff starts singing again)

(Sayo smiles)

(Sayo's eyelids grew heavy)

(Sayo, yawning): Wonderful tune...

(Sayo & Misdreavus fell asleep)

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Looks like Jigglypuff really singing to the girls, the only problem is Hoothoot was the only one awake due to her ability, Insomnia. **

**Even a ghost like Sayo would fall asleep to the song. Poor Asuna, she's having bad luck catching Pokemon. Will she ever catch her first Pokemon?**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	5. Fight For The Evolution

(Asuna holds up a stick)

(Asuna): Okay, you Darumaka... You're mine.

(Asuna charges at the Darumaka, as it jumps out of the way)

(Asuna): Hold still!

(Asuna waves the stick at it, as Darumaka snatches it)

(Asuna): HEY! GIVE IT BACK!

(Darumaka uses Fire Punch at Asuna)

(Asuna screams, as she was singed)

(Negi): ASUNA!

(Jigglypuff hears Negi's screams, as it finishes scribbling on Sayo and Misdreavus)

(Sayo's face is with two stars and a rain drop, and Misdreavus's face has dots all over)

(Jigglypuff runs off to Asuna)

(Darumaka runs off)

(Asuna gets up, gingerly)

(Asuna): Darn it...

(Chamo): That's what you get for trying to psyche it out.

(Motsu sees Jigglypuff)

(Motsu): OH, NO!

(Shimichi): It's the singing balloon of death, nya!

(Asuna sees Jigglypuff)

(Asuna): NOT YOU AGAIN!

(Negi covered his ears)

(Negi): Asuna, cover your ears!

(Asuna grabbed her Poke Ball and gleamed)

(Asuna): NO! This ends now! I'm catching you, whether you like it, or not!

(Chamo): Uh, I would do that, if I were you!

(Jigglypuff): Jig... gly... puff... Jiggly... ly... puff...

(Negi's hands uncovers his ears themselves, then yawns)

(Negi, drowsy): No. Not again...

(Motsu, drowsy): I feel sleepy, in a good way...

(Chamo, drowsy): I guess it doesn't work... that way...

(Negi, Chamo, Motsu, & Shimichi fall asleep)

(Motsu): Zzz...

(Shimichi): Mya...

(Asuna): Bring it on! You can't make me sleepy!

(Jigglypuff continues singing)

(Asuna staggers a bit)

(Asuna, her eyelids starts to gow heavy): I can stay awake... I must... stay...

(Asuna drops to her knees & yawning)

(Asuna, visibly tired): Oh, Who am I kidding? Night-night...

(Asuna drops to the ground, face-first)

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff): Puff?

(Jigglypuff puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff storms off, as Asuna was marked with a pig nose and fangs; Negi was marked with a beard and glasses, while Chamo, Motsu, & Shimichi weren't marked)

(Asuna wakes up, seeing Negi, tired out)

(Asuna): Damn that Jigglypuff boingy thing... When I see it again, I'll-.

(Asuna sees Negi's face)

(Asuna looks at a small pond)

(Asuna shrieks in horror)

(Makie & Buneary, snapping out of their crushed phase, started skipping gracefully)

(Makie): I like stuff~... I like stuff~...

(Buneary): Buneary~... Buneary~... ("I like stuff~... I like stuff~...")

Makie and Buneary continues to skip happily)

(Ayaka sees Makie & Buneary, skipping)

(Ayaka): Makie... What are you doing?

(Bushes rustle)

(Jigglypuff appears from the bushes)

(Ayaka): What is that?

(Makie): It looks cute...

(Ayaka): It does look cute.

(Jigglypuff starts singing)

(Ayaka): Aw, it's cute when it's singing...

(Makie starts fo feel drowsy)

(Ayaka's eyes heavily drop)

(Ayaka, yawning): Makie... Catch it...

(Ayaka falls to the ground)

(Makie, yawning): I...can't,...Drifting...off...

(Makie falls asleep)

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff appraoches Makie, scribbling "Crushed" on her face, with a star)

(Jigglypuff approaches Ayaka, and drew circles on her eyes, and Negi's face on her cheeks)

(Jigglypuff huffs away)

(Ayaka & Makie wake up)

(Makie): Uh... What happened?

(Buneary, with its face scribbled "Crushed" on it): Bun eary?

(Ayaka): Where did it go?

(Ayaka yawns, as Makie looked at her face)

(Ayaka giggles stifly)

(Makie): What's so funny?

(Ayaka): There's something on your face! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA! I guess there's no need telling you that you're no good.

(Makie, shocked): WHAT? NO GOOD?

(Ayaka, pointing at the lake): Look!

(Makie looks at her face, and is shocked)

(Makie): SHOCKED!

(Ayaka laughs, as Makie growls)

(Makie): SO? There's something on YOUR face, too!

(Ayaka): Huh?

(Ayaka looked at the lake's reflection)

(Ayaka shrieks)

(Ayaka, angrily): THAT MISERABLE LITTLE-! I'll bet that Jigglypuff did this!

(Makie): I don't think it did. A Smeargle, maybe, but...

(Ayaka): Well, why didn't you catch it?

(Makie): I was visibly tired! You fell asleep, too!

(Ayaka): See? Your face won't let me say you're no good, Makie! Not only you let that thing escape, but you, once again, failed at being Makie!

(Makie was shocked, turning white as a statue, and the word "Crushed" falls on top of her backhead)

(Makie): Crushed!

(Ayaka looked at her reflection, again)

(Ayaka): Still... How did that Jigglypuff know that I am a fan of Professor Negi? The work of his face is fair, but not too accurate...

(Makie): Failed at Makie... Failed at me...

(Buneary tried waking Makie)

(Buneary): Buneary? ("Makie?")

(Fei Ku & Lingshen's Tyrogue continue fighting)

(Fei Ku): Tyrogue, Tackle!

(Fei Ku's Tyrogue tackles at Chao's Tyrogue)

(Lingshen): Tyrogue, use Fake Out!

(Tyrogue does Fake Out)

(Lingshen's Tyrogue strikes first)

(Satsuki): GO! GO! GO!

(Mana): Those two are evenly matched.

(Zazie): It's hard to tell who'll win...

(Satsuki): Why? Tyrogue will win!

(Zazie): Which one?

(Mana): 20 Points.

(Mime Jr.): Mime, Mime! ("That's harsh!")

(Zazie): And that's low...

(Both Tyrogues pant)

(Fei Ku): You're really good.

(Lingshen): Thanks. You, too.

(Both Tyrogues glow light blue)

(Lingshen, gasps): OH!

(Satsuki, in awe): They're evolving?

(Zazie): Which one?

(Satsuki, unamused): Minus 5 points...

(Lingshen's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmonlee)

(Fei Ku's Tyrogue evolves into Hitmontop)

(Fei Ku, smiles): OH! Awesome!

(Lingshen): Now, the battle has begun! Hitmonlee! Pork Bun attack!

(Hitmonlee was confused, sweatdropping)

(Hitmonlee): Lee Hitmon...Hitmonlee Lee Hitmon ("Um, Lingshen...I don't know that move")

(Mana): I don't think it knows that move.

(Fei Ku): Nice try! Hitmontop! Rapid Spin Attack!

(Hitmontop spins around)

(Lingshen): Dodge it!

(Hitmonlee jumps up)

(Lingshen): NOW! Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick!

(Hitmonlee nods, kicks Hitmontop with a Blaze Kick)

(Hitmontop spins in place)

(Fei Ku): Right! Don't give in, Hitmontop!

(Lingshen): This battle is as good as mine!

(Jigglypuff appears, as Lingshen and Fei Ku look on)

(Fei Ku): It's that balloon thing, again!

(Jigglypuff sings again)

(Satsuki, with her eyes halfway): Such a delicate tune...

(Mana): Is this a soothing song?

(Zazie, her eyes are half-asleep): Sleepy...

(Zazie wobble down, as well as Mime Jr)

(Mana, visibly tired): Zazie... Wake me up... now...

(Mana fall asleep)

(Fei Ku & Lingshen stay in place)

(Lingshen): Okay! Stay awake!

(Fei Ku): No way we'll stop this battle! Lingshen, stay awake! You too, Hitmontop!

(Hitmontop falls asleep)

(Fei Ku): Oh, no!

(Hitmonlee falls asleep)

(Lingshen): NO! HITMONLEE! WAKE UP!

(Fei Ku, cringing): Stupid balloon Pokemon! Stay... awake! I'll be more awake than you!

(Lingshen): Just try!

(Both continue to stay awake, as Jigglypuff continues singing)

(Fei Ku & Lingshen moan, as they are shaken)

(Lingshen, her eyelids grow heavy): I... I...

(Fei Ku, her eyelids grow heavy): Must... finish... baaa...

(Both fell to the ground, simultaneously they fall asleep)

(Jigglypuff stops singing, puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff scribbles on Lingshen and Fei Ku)

(Jigglypuff leaves the battle, as Mana wakes up, unmarked)

(Zazie wakes up, too, unmarked)

(Mana sees Fei Ku & Lingshen, still sleeping, with Fei Ku marked with whiskers and huge eyebrows, and Lingshen with tearsdrops and fangs on her)

(Zazie): They look so peaceful.

(Mana): This is weird. Should we tell them?

(Zazie): They're like sleeping beauties. Or sleeping uglies...

(Mana): How can you tell?

(Zazie): They're monsters...

(Fei Ku, in sleepy voice): 10 points... zzz...

(Lingshen): Zzz...

(Mana): More like minus 10 points.

(Zazie): And tiring...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**A double evolution for Lingshen and Fei Ku, Tyrogue's evolution to Hitmonlee and Hitmontop was rudely interrupted by Jigglypuff, she really persistant. Jigglypuff also knows about Ayaka being in love with the professor. Will Asuna ever catch a Pokemon? Find out next time on "Negima - Mahora Pokemon"**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	6. The Art Of a Spinarak

(Cut back to Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna)

(Yue): It sure was nice for Kirlia to evolve. I hope it'll grow up to be a strong Pokemon. But I wish Professor Negi will let us keep it.

(Nodoka): I hope so. He's got Chamo.

(Yue): He doesn't count. Still, I wonder how Asuna is holding up?

(Cut to Asuna, being chased by Ash's 30 Tauros)

(Asuna shrieks, as she is running)

(Asuna): I just want to catch it!

(Cut back to the girls)

(Haruna, in a sassy look): Asuna's screwed.

(Yue): With her skills, she'll have a Pokemon in her pocket.

(Nodoka): When?

(Yue, has an 'x' for a mouth): Next to never. She can't even catch a Chupacabra.

(Haruna sees a Spinarak)

(Haruna): Hey, look. A green spider.

(Nodoka gasps, as she shrieks)

(Nodoka): SPIDER!

(Yue): A Spinarak!

(Haruna shivers)

(Haruna): It looks scary...

(The Spinarak sees Haruna and the others)

(Spinarak uses String Shot)

(Yue): LOOK OUT!

(Spinarak makes a portrait of Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka, in a web-based portrait)

(Nodoka): Oh. How awesome... It's like us!

(Spinarak): Spinarak... ("Cute girls...")

(Spinarak blushes)

(Haruna): It's cute! It's just like me! Why don't I catch it?

(Haruna throws a Poke Ball at Spinarak)

(Spinarak dodges it and hisses)

(Spinarak): Spinarak... ("Fight with me")

(Haruna): Aw, no luck?

(Yue): Maybe it wants to battle with you.

(Haruna): Is that right? But I don't have a Pokemon...

(Yue): Let me do it. I'll try to weaken it.

(Yue throws a Poke Ball)

(Yue): GO, HOOTHOOT!

(Hoothoot appears)

(Hoothoot): Hoot!

(Yue): Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!

(Hoothoot uses Hypnosis on Spinarak, but no effect)

(Haruna): It must have Insomnia.

(Haruna, to Spinarak): WAIT! I like your portrait! How about you come with me? I can draw, too!

(Spinarak): Arak? ("You do"?)

(Haruna holds up a Net Ball)

(Haruna): Would you like to come with me?

(Spinarak jumps for joy)

(Yue): What's that?

(Haruna): It's a Net Ball. This is perfect for catching Bug and Fish Pokemon.

(Nodoka): I think you mean Water-type Pokemon.

(Haruna throws the Net Ball)

(Haruna): Net Ball, GO!

(Spinarak hits the button on the net ball and gets in the Net Ball)

Wriggle-wriggle-wriggle...

PING!

(Haruna): That's what you call Netting a Pokemon!

(Nodoka, Yue & Kirlia all sweatdropped)

(Nodoka, sighs): Minus 45 points.

(Kirlia): Kirlia Kirl ("That lame pun sucked!")

(Yue): You're worse than Zazie...

(Hoothoot): Hoothoot. ("Worse off.")

(Haruna does a heroic pose)

(Haruna): Doesn't matter! Because I got a Spinarak!

(Yue): She's so energetic, when someone of something gives us a self-potrait.

(Nodoka): I think it got my eyes wrong...

(Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka walked together)

(At a small lakeside, Yuna sees a Sewaddle)

(Yuna): It's beautiful. It almost looks like it has a leafy collar.

(Yuna tried petting it)

(Sewaddle sprays String Shot at Yuna)

(Yuna): AH! I was going to touch you...

(Sewaddle): Sweaddle... Sewad... ("Be careful of me...")

(Yuna): I don't get it...

(Ako finds a Happiny, injured)

(Ako): Aw, are you okay, Happiny?

(Happiny): Hap... Pin. Piny... ("I'm hurt...")

(Ako sprays an antibacterial spray on the wound and puts a bandage on its wound)

(Ako): There you go. Why don't you come with me, so we can have you checked out? I think there's a Pokemon Center, close-by.

(Ako cradles Happiny in her arms)

(Akira is by the lake, as Misora and Meditite do Yoga poses)

(Misora): So, breathe deeply, as you move up...

(Meditite): Medi...

(Misora & Meditite do a Tree pose)

(Akira sees a couple of Pokemon in the water swim by, including Shellder, Azurill, Lotad, Remoraid, and Goldeen)

(Akira): I wonder if Yamamoto would have a friend from here... They sure look cute.

(A Barboach swims by, as Akira smiles)

(Misora and Meditite do a Half Moon pose)

(Misora): You think maybe you'll catch one for that big guy?

(Akira): I will. Besides, I can't catch a Whiscash or a Wailmer. They're too big.

(Misora and Meditite do a Bridge pose)

(Akira sees a Goldeen)

(A Goldeen swims away, as Akira giggles)

(Akira has a fantasy of her, swimming with Yamamoto and a school of Goldeen, Luvdiscs, Poliwag, and Tympoles)

(Akira, smiling in joy): Ah, what a wonderful swim we'll have.

(Misora & Meditite do a Gate Pose)

(Misora): Whatever you say, Akira.

(Bushes started to rustle, as Ako hears it)

(Ako): Hey, everybody. What's that?

(Ako, Yuna, Akira, and Misora view the bushes, with Sewaddle and Happiny)

(Meditite was on Misora's shoulder)

(Misora): I wonder what Pokemon is that... And why does it have a microphone?

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly... Jiggly!

(Jigglypuff starts singing again)

(The girls become tired)

(Ako, drowsily): This is a soothing tune...

(Misora, yawning): How relaxing...

(Akira): Yawn...

(Akira's eyes drop, as she fell asleep)

(Ako fell asleep, along with Happiny, as they are beside Akira)

(Yuna, visibly tired): Good night... Mommy...

(Sewaddle): Sewad... waddllll... Zzz... ("Leavanny... I want some leaves...")

(Yuna is sleeping, as Sewaddle is resting on her stomach, Yuna and Sweaddle fell asleep together)

(Misora and Meditite are sleeping, in a laying down pose)

(Jigglypuff stops singing, as it looked at all four girls)

(Jigglypuff puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff started to scribble on each girl)

(Akira has fins on both her cheeks, as she wakes up)

(Akira): Huh? What happened?

(Ako has Red Crosses on her cheeks and fake eyes)

(Ako): I think it was that thing... a Jigglypuff.

(Misora has a church bell on her face)

(Misora): Huh? Look at your faces!

(Akira and Ako gasps, seenig each other's faces)

(Misora, confused): Why would that Jigglypuff do that?

(Meditite, with swirls on its face): Meditite...

(Yuna wakes up, with a basketball on her left cheeks and a leaf hood in her right, and a Swadloon antanne on her forehead)

(Yuna sees Sewaddle sleeping)

(Yuna): Where am I?

(Akira): Uh, Yuna?

(Ako): Look at you...

(Yuna): Huh, me? What's wrong?

(Yuna crawls to the lake, seeing her face)

(Yuna screams)

(Yuna, crying): Oh, god! I look hideous!

(Ako, Akira, & Misora): That Jigglypuff did it.

(Yuna): You mean... It drew on me?

(Yuna turns white and was crushed)

(Yuna): CRUSHED!

(The word "Crushed" falls on her)

(Sewaddle sees Yuna)

(Sewaddle): Sewaddle? ("Huh? What happened?")

(Sewaddle has Xs on its face)

(Yuna recovers)

(Akira): You need to get that marking off?

(Ako): It's not permanent.

(Ako gives Yuna a pink facewasher cloth)

(Yuna rubs its markings off; and does the same to Sewaddle)

(Yuna): I hope it comes off, clearly. Don't you Sewaddle?

(Sewaddle's face is clean)

(Sewaddle sprays String Shot at Yuna)

(Yuna is crushed)

(Yuna): Crushed again!

(Misora, cleaning her face): She has to be gentle with Bug Pokemon.

(Meditite): Meditite... ("Indeed.")

(Ako): I think it hates her.

(Akira, Ako, & Misora are clean of their faces)

(Misora, to Meditite): Here you go. Better clean you off.

(Happiny is cleaned by a facewasher, by Ako)

(Ako): Oh, I hope you'll be okay.

(Sewaddle nuzzles by Yuna, as she remains crushed)

(Misora): So, should we snap her out of it?

(Yuna recovers again)

(Sewaddle cuddles by her leg)

(Yuna, to Sewaddle): Aw, are you worried about me?

(Sewaddle blushes)

(Akira): I think it wants to apologize to you.

(Yuna smiles)

(Yuna, to Sewaddle): You want to come with me?

(Sewaddle, smiles & nods): Sewad... ("Yes!")

(Yuna smiles big)

(Yuna holds up a Poke Ball; Sewaddle gets in the ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Akira): You did it!

(Ako): Alright, Yuna!

(Yuna holds up her Pokeball)

(Yuna): I got a cool Bug Pokemon.

(SPLASH!)

(Akira sees the lake)

(Akira): What was that?

(A Finneon appears, smiling to Akira)

(Ako): Wow, a Finneon!

(Akira): It looks so cute~!

(Finneon blushes to Akira and splashes for her)

(Akira): Aw, it's splashing for me. I wonder if Yamamoto will like it...

(Ako): Again with your fish?

(Akira kneels down, but her Lure Ball slips out of her pocket)

(Finneon sees it and taps it)

(Finneon is inside the Lure Ball)

PING!

(Akira): Huh?

(Misora): If I didn't know better, you just caught a Finneon...

(Akira was confused)

(Ako): You're so lucky, Akira.

(Akira): Hey, yeah. At last, Yamamoto has a new friend!

(Yuna): Well, that's a first.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Haruna finally catches her first Pokemon, a Spinarak. Ako has a Happiny, Yuna caught Sewaddle, Kasuga got Meditite, as for Akira who caught Finneon, will Nodoka tell Negi about her feelings, stay tuned until the next chapter.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	7. Truth or Darumaka

(Asuna was on the ground, pouting)

(Asuna): Unfair... What's it going to take to get a Pokemon?

(Asuna sees a female Tepig)

(Chamo): Hey, look! A pig, just like you!

(Chamo, snickering): I mean, your DUD card is the boar. And it is a pig.

(Asuna smirks)

(Asuna): I'll ignore you, for this.

(Asuna dashes off)

(Asuna): Here, piggy, piggy!

(Negi sees an injured Sentret)

(Chamo): Hey, Negi, look! A raccoon.

(Negi): I think it's a Sentret.

(Sentret is badly injured by its tail)

(Sentret): Sen... ("Urrgh...")

(Chamo): This is bad. The poor guy is hurt! Negi, we better-.

(Negi): I can't! If you're thinking I'd do magic on this creature, you're crazy!

(Chamo): LOOK AROUND! No one's here to see it! What are you going to do, bring it to the Pokemon Center and leave the others behind?

(Negi): Oh, bugger. You're right.

(Chamo): Better summon your partners on this one.

(Negi): Right. But which one?

(Asuna sees the Tepig)

(Asuna): Hey, cutie. How about if I catch you? I've been wanting to catch a Pokemon, all day.

(Tepig): Tepig? ("All day?")

(Asuna): And since you're cute, how about you get in? Please?

(Tepig glares, and then shoots Flamethrower at Asuna)

(Asuna, charred up, falls down)

(Asuna, moaning in pain): I hate Pokemon...

(Negi does a Partner Search spell, searching for a right partner)

(Negi shows Ako)

(Negi): Of course! Ako Izumi. She'd be perfect.

(Chamo): Then, it's not a minute to lose, Negi! Summon the contract!

(Ako and the others arrive)

(Ako): Hey, Professor Negi.

(Happiny): Happiny~!

(Negi): Just in time.

(Ako): We got your message.

(Ako sees the injured Sentret)

(Ako): Aw, it's badly hurt.

(Happiny): Happiny...

(Yuna): You think you can fix it?

(Ako): Well, I guess I can try.

(Chamo): We'll do you one better! We'll have Negi fix this for you.

(Negi raises his wand)

(Negi): You ready, Ako?

(Ako is in a circle, as Negi begins invoking)

(Negi): Partner Ako! Show me the power hidden within you!

(Negi draws a card, as Ako glows in white)

(Negi): INVOKING CONTRACT!

(Negi draws the RARE card)

(Ako is dressed as a nurse)

(Sayo, to Negi): That's a RARE card!

(Misdreavus): Misdrea... ("Must be rare...")

(Chamo): HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

(Negi): Okay, Ako! Heal that Sentret!

(Ako): Right!

(Akira): Go get it, Ako!

(Ako approaches the injured Sentret)

(Ako, in her nurse outfit, with wings, injects a huge syringe into Sentret's tail)

(Ako): This won't hurt a bit.

(The syringer heals Sentret's injury)

(Sentret jumps up and is happy)

(Negi): She did it.

(Chamo): Little guy's all better!

(Sentret hugs Ako)

(Ako): Aw, it'll be okay. Just be careful with that tail, from now on.

(Ako reverts to normal)

(Negi): Thank you for your help.

(Ako): Don't mention it. If you ever need my help, you know what to do.

(The girls leave, as Darumaka walks past Negi & Sayo)

(Sayo): So, what now?

(Negi): Well, I think this Sentret will be happy for itself.

(Sayo): She'll be fine. It's a female Sentret.

(Chamo): NO KIDDING?

(Sentret blushes, as it wants to join)

(Chamo): Hey, I think it wants to come with you.

(Negi): I don't know... It did got healed... but by me.

(Sentret): Sentret! Sentret!

(Asuna is on the ground, crying)

(Asuna): Why? Why am I having bad luck?

(Asuna throws her Poke Ball away)

(Asuna, puts her head down in a tantrum): Stupid Poke Ball!

(Darumaka): Daru? ("Stupid?")

(The ball throws toward Daramaka, which bonks its head)

(Darumaka is inside the ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Asuna, puts her head up): Huh?

(Asuna sees the Poke Ball, on the ground)

(Asuna, gasps): It... can't be... What did I catch?

(Asuna picked it up)

(Asuna, smiles): I gotta tell Negi!

(Negi): It's acting like it wants to come with me. Well, I think it's grateful of you to, but...

(Sayo): Give it a shot. What harm can it do?

(Misdreavus): Misdreavus... ("You did use magic after all...")

(Negi): Okay.

(Chamo): Attaboy, Negi!

(Negi went closer to Sentret)

(Asuna, from far away): NEGI! I DID IT!

(Negi is shocked, as he stumbled down, from Asuna's cheering)

(Negi falls, as a Pokeball rolls to Sentret)

(Sentret): Sentret? ("What's this button do?")

(Sentret presses the button)

(Sentret goes inside the ball)

PING!

(Chamo): HEY! That's lucky! We lucked out!

(Negi holds up the Poke Ball and releases Sentret)

(Sentret climbs onto Negi's head)

(Asuna runs by)

(Asuna, smiles): HEY, NEGI! I DID IT! I CAUGHT A POKEMON!

(Chamo, sarcastically): I'll believe it, when I see it!

(Negi): Good job, Asuna!

(Sentret's tail hovers over Negi's face)

(Negi starts to sneeze)

(Asuna skids back and is shocked)

(Asuna, in horror): OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!

(Negi sneezes, as Asuna jumps out of the way)

(Sayo gets blown at, removing her clothes)

(Sayo is embarrassed)

(Sayo): Oh, dear...

(Misdreavus): Mis? ("Sayo?")

(Asuna, relieved): Thank goodness. Negi, why don't you call your shots?

(Negi): Sorry. Bless me...

(Asuna gasps, seeing Sayo)

(Asuna, confused): Now, how did that happen?

(Negi, to Sayo): ACK! Oh, I am so sorry, Sayo! I didn't mean to...

(Sayo, smiles with a blush): That's okay. It's only an accident. Here.

(Sayo magically has her uniform back on)

(Sayo, smiles): That's better.

(Negi): I am really sorry about that. I guess Sentret was being to nice to me.

(Chamo, to Sentret): Bad Sentret!

(Chamo, silently): Good work...

(Asuna growls)

(Asuna): Since when did you get a Sentret, Negi?

(Negi shivered in fear, tries to explain)

(Negi, nervous smile): Well, you see... Wait! What Pokemon did YOU get?

(Asuna holds up her Poke Ball)

(Asuna. clueless): Good question. Better see for myself.

(Asuna releases Darumaka)

(Darumaka): Darumaka! ("I was only teasing you")

(Asuna, shocked): WHAT? YOU AGAIN?!

(Asuna smiles)

(Asuna): Sweet!

(Negi, clueless): I don't know what you're saying...

(Chamo, sighs): Aw, man... And I was hoping you'd get jilted.

(Asuna): BEG YOUR PARDON?

(Fuka, Fumika, & Kaede, along with their Nincadas, were walking in the path)

(Jigglypuff appears, as it held up its marker)

(Fuka & Fumika, out of swift speed, summoned Nincada)

(Kaede): Alright, guys! To action!

(Fuka): Okay! This is sweet!

(Fumika): Imagine a Jigglypuff in our party!

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly?

(Jigglypuff puffs in anger)

(Fuka): Nincada! Double Team!

(Fumika): You, too!

(Nincada does Double Team)

(Jigglypuff charges with Tackle, hitting the right one)

(Fuka & Fumika): AAAH!

(Kaede): Nincada! Use Fury Swipes!

(Kaede's Nincada attacks with Fury Swipes)

(Jigglypuff dodges it and uses Pound)

(Kaede's Nincada falls, as Fuka & Fumika call out)

(Fuka & Fumika): Nincadas! Use Metal Claw!

(Two Nincadas slash at Jigglypuff with Metal Claw)

(Jigglypuff): JIGGLY!

(Jigglypuff falls to the ground)

(Jigglypuff, angrily): Jiggly...

(Fuka): Not bad for a balloon.

(Fumika): Fuka, let's finish it!

(Their Nincadas start to glow)

(Both): Huh?

(Both their Nincadas start to evolve)

(Both Nincadas become Ninjasks)

(Fuka): AMAZING!

(Fumika): A Ninjask!

(Kaede): That is wonderful. I'll try and battle it, too.

(Kaede's Nincada evolves, as well)

(Kaede's Nincada, becomes Ninjask)

(Fumika): Oh, Kaede, that is so cool!

(Jigglypuff): Puff?

(Jigglypuff uses Pound on Ninjask, but dodged it)

(Fuka, Fumika, & Kaede): Ninjasks, Fury Cutter!

(All 3 Ninjasks attack Jigglypuff; Jigglypuff ducks out of the way)

(Suddenly, two Pokemon appear, from out of nowhere)

(Kaede): Huh?

(Fuka & Fumika): Who's that?

(Shedinjias): Shedinja...

(Shedinja fires a Shadow Ball at Jigglypuff, blasting it into a tree)

(Jigglypuff cries in pain)

(Kaede): Amazing. I don't know how you got these, but they are very strong.

(Jigglypuff regains composure)

(Fuka): Had enough?

(Fuka & Fumika's Shedinjas): Shedinja!

(All 3 Ninjasks): Ninjasks!

(Jigglypuff puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff uses Hyper Voice)

(Jigglypuff): JIGGLY!

(The echoes and loud sound is made)

(Fuka, Fumika, & Kaede): AAAH!

(Kaede): It's Hyper Voice!

(They all covered their ears, as the Ninjasks were shaken)

(The Shedinjas were unaffected)

(Jigglypuff starts singing)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly... puff... Jiggly... ly... puff...

(Fuka & Fumika grew tired)

(Fuka yawns)

(Fumika): that's... Jigglypuff's Sing... attack...

(Fumika yawns)

(The twins fell asleep, along with their Ninjasks)

(Kaede yawns)

(Kaede, tired out): I feel so tir...

(Kaede drops to her knees and fall facefirst to the ground)

(Jigglypuff stop singing)

(Jigglypuff, smirking): Hmph! Puff!

(Jigglypuff holds up its marker)

(Jigglypuff draws on Fuka, then Fumika, and then Kaede)

(Fuka and Fumika's faces have eyes of a Riolu)

(Fumika's face has a mustache)

(Kaede's face have a sword and Shuriken)

(The Twins' Shedinjas were awake, as they fired a barrage of Fury Cutters at Jigglypuff)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly?

BLAST!

(Jigglypuff is sent flying)

(Jigglypuff): JIGGLY!

(Jigglypuff disappears into the sky)

(Shedinjas tried to wake up Kaede, Fuka, & Fumika)

(Fuka, Fumika, & Kaede wake up)

(Fuka): What happened?

(Fumika): Did we fall asleep?

(The Twins' Shedinjas float by them, looking on)

(Fuka & Fumika, to their Shedinjas): You did all this? Thanks.

(Kaede): Still, it was a great battle. I hope we meet that Jigglypuff again.

(Fuka): Let's hope we catch it, soon.

(Kaede): What I like to know is why our Nincadas evolve and left you guys with Shedinjas.

(Fumika): It must be special Pokemon.

(Shedinjas): Shedinja...

(Kaede): I think so. Shall we continue walking?

(They continued on, with their Ninjasks and Shedinjas flying with)

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**FINALLY! Asuna has caught her first Pokemon, the boingeboinge-like Pokemon Darumaka. and an evolution for the Outwalking society's Nincada have evolved into Ninjask, as for the twins who only had Ninjasks got Shedinjas, plus Negi caught Sentret with a little help from one of his partners, Ako Izumi.**

**Next chapter will be another evolution for Nodoka Miyazaki, Eva and Chachamaru makes a debut in there too!**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	8. The Gardevoir of Eden

(Cut to Eva and Chachamaru)

(Eva is tending to a Golbat, petting its head)

(Eva): This sort of feels like my own bats in my old home.

(Golbat): Gol...

(Eva): Yes, I know.

(Eva gave Golbat a berry, as Chachamaru was feeding a Skitty some milk)

(Chachamaru, to Skitty): Here you go.

(Skitty): Nya~.

(Eva): Ridiculous. Why are we tending to these creatures? These are almost like domestic animals that you see every day. But I like it, since there are Pokemon that we like.

(Chachamaru): Master, would you like to pet her?

(Eva): Her, who?

(Chachamaru): This Skitty.

(Skitty): Mya...

(Chachamaru): She said she likes me. It thinks of me as a caring Delcatty, which is the evolved form of Skitty.

(Eva): Are you sure I should? I'm not a caring woman, you know.

(Chachamaru): Should you try, Master?

(Eva): I WILL NOT, ROBOT! Now be quiet!

(Golbat flaps its wings and hissed)

(Chachamaru): Your Golbat says that you and him have a very evil tone. But he also said-.

(Eva): HOLD ON! How on earth did you know it's a male?

(Chachamaru): I can sense them, through their speech pattern. But it's easy to tell who's who. Pokemon are often genderless, on occasions. Now, would you like to pet the Skitty, Master? I'll pet your Golbat.

(Eva growls, as Golbat lands on her shoulder)

(Eva): Just one thing... Does Golbat evolve?

(Chachamaru): Yes, Master. It evolves into Crobat, but only if you care for it, greatfully.

(Eva): I see. I'd say we'd get along, just fine. But fighting with Pokemon is better than catching them. As long as it had much experience, Golbat is all I need, since it evolved, earlier.

(Golbat): Golbat... Gol... ("you're too kind")

(Chachamaru): He says that you're too kind to him.

(Eva): Well, then. There you go.

(Chachamaru pets Skitty, as Skitty meows)

(Chachamaru): She says that she wants to play with me. But this day is becoming great... but I fear that if I play all day, I would lose energy.

(Eva): Hey, Chachamaru, does your Skitty know any Electric moves, like it has Static or something? Because, if any, I don't feel like recharging you. You and your expertise on Pokemon...

(Chachamaru): If you get stuck with Golbat, only, you will have no one as back-up for your party.

(Eva): Oh, shut it, Robot! I'll catch one, when I feel like it!

(Chachamaru): Whatever you say. And to answer your question, no. But with a possibility of learning Electric-type moves, via a TM.

(Eva): What's a TM?

(Chachamaru): Tecnical Machine. But they are very hard to find and expensive.

(Eva): So, no to that cat learning electric moves?

(Chachamaru): Through battle, no.

(Eva smirks)

(Eva and Golbat leave)

(Eva): I'm going to take a nap. My Golbat needed a break.

(Chachamaru holds Skitty)

(Skitty): Mya, Mya?

(Chachamaru): My master is very cranky, sometimes. But sometimes she can be nice. That is why I watch over her.

(Skitty): Nya... Mya-nya?

(Chachamaru): ... ... ... ... ...I would not say that.

(That afternoon...)

(Eva and Golbat return, as Chachamaru was making tea)

(Chachamaru): Enjoy your nap, Master?

(Eva gasps)

(Chachamaru): Skitty and I would wonder if you'd like to have tea with us.

(Skitty): Mya~!

(Eva): Okay.

(Chachamaru and Eva have tea with their Golbat and Skitty)

(Eva & Chachamaru have tea)

(Eva): By the way, you have such knnowledge of Pokemon. Do you know what moves Golbat does?

(Chachamaru): Yes, Master. It can learn Poison Fang, Fury Cutter, Wing Attack, and Bite. Your Golbat, according to the Pokedex, can drain 300 cubic centimeters of blood and-.

(Eva): I like it! Maybe I'll get to drain a certain someone I know...

(Chachamaru): Master, I don't think Professor Negi would approve of it. ... ... ... You're going to use it on him, are you?

(Eva giggles evilly, as Golbat hisses)

(Chachamaru): You want some tea, Golbat?

(Golbat flaps its wings in happiness)

(Eva): Don't ask him, without my permission, you human-shaped Pokedex!

(?): Don't forget me.

(Eva & Chachamaru see Takamichi, sitting beside them, with a Foongus and Shroomish by him)

(Takamichi): I would like some tea, out here, in the middle of the forest.

(Chachamaru): Yes, Takahata. My apologies.

(Skitty): Mya, nya.

(Eva): WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?

(Takamichi): I was thinking I'd come here, and have a peaceful day in the forest. And then, I heard you're making tea. I wouldn't want to miss it.

(Eva): Okay... Then why the fungus Pokemon?

(Chachamaru): I believe the correct term is champignon.

(Eva, to Chachamaru): Quiet, you!

(Takamichi, to Eva): These? I caught them.

(Eva, groaning): In his age?

(Chachamaru): But Master, you're old enough to have Pokemon, too, in your age.

(Eva): AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?

(Golbat): Gol...

(Skitty): Mya...

(Foongus): Foongus.

(Shroomish): Mish..

(Chachamaru finishes the tea)

(Chachamaru): Tea's ready.

(Cut to Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna)

(Nodoka started to feel uneasy)

(Nodoka falls on her knees)

(Kirlia): Kirlia?

(Nodoka feels weak)

(Yue): Nodoka! Are you okay?

(Nodoka): I feel... in pain...

(Hoothoot): HOot?

(Yue): Are you in pain? What happened?

(Nodoka): Must've been something I ate...

(Haruna): But we had berries and apples... Was it a bad apple?

(Nodoka): I think it was ramen... I found...

(Yue & Haruna): Ramen?!

(Hoothoot): HOOT?! ("RAMEN!?")

(Kirlia): Kirlia? ("Ramen?")

(Flashback is shown)

Nodoka finds a bowl of ramen on the ground. It was warm and untouched, as Nodoka was feeling hungry. She asked Kirlia if she wanted some, but Kirlia said no. Nodoka picked up the bowl and started to eat. The bowl then showed its label, which said "World Delicacy Noodles", the world's WORST-tasting noodles (by many).

(Nodoka starts to grow dizzy, with her head in a pale blue)

(Nodoka): I don't know... if I'll make it...

(Nodoka passes out)

(Yue, Kirlia & Haruna): NODOKA!

(Yue approaches Nodoka)

(Yue): NODOKA! NODOKA!

(Haruna): On the plus side, she did use the 3-second rule...

(Kirlia): KIRLIA! ("0 Points!")

(Yue): That's not funny! She might be dead!

(Kirlia): Kir?! ("DEAD?")

(Kirlia holds Nodoka tight and was sad, gets teary)

(Kirlia): Kirlia... ("Nodoka")

(Kirlia lets out a tear)

(Her tear drops to Nodoka)

(Kirlia): KIRLIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Kirlia starts to glow light blue)

(Haruna): NO WAY!

(Nodoka, moaning): It's... evolving?

(Haruna): I like it! A Gallade!

(Kirlia's tutu grows longer, and a triangle appears in her chest, her hair changes into a nodoka look with one eye showing, her hand grows longer. Kirlia was gone, and stood its place was a Shiny Gardevoir, with blue hair and arms)

(Gardevoir): Gardevoir.

(Yue): A Gardevoir!

(Haruna): Aw, crud... I forgot we don't have a Dawn Stone.

(Gardevoir is worried about Nodoka)

(Nodoka): You're... You're...

(Nodoka passes out)

(Gardevoir gasps and then trickles tears from her eyes)

(Gardevoir uses Heal Pulse)

(Nodoka is fully healed)

(Haruna): What's she doing?

(Yue): I think it's Heal Pulse.

(Nodoka wakes up)

(Yue, in tears): Thank god... Nodoka...

(Nodoka): Where am I? Kirlia?

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): You're... You're a...

(Gardevoir, in telepathy): That's right, Nodoka! I'm the same Kirlia!

(Nodoka, in awe): You evolved, just to revive me?

(Gardevoir, in telepathy): Yes.

(Nodoka): Thank you...

(Nodoka & Gardevoir both get teary, then they embrace with a hug and smiles happily)

(Yue, who is reading Gardevoir's Pokedex entry)

(Yue): According to the book here, Gardevoir is a Psychic/Fairy-type. It's stated as an Embrace Pokemon.

(Haruna): Whoa... and Embrace Pokemon?

(Yue, reads and recites the Pokedex entry): Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon and the evolved form of Kirlia. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

(Nodoka): Uh, why did you talk, all of a sudden?

(Gardevoir, in telepathy): I have Telepathy, and I can communicate with you. I wanted to say thank you for treating me and protecting me from those bad people.

(Nodoka): It's no problem... I'm so happy that you're okay, Gardevoir.

(Gardevoir, in telepathy): Thank you. I'm so happy, too, since you were sick. I hope you're all better.

(Nodoka hugs Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): I am, now. I'm so glad you're alright, and I'm happy you evolved, so quickly.

(Haruna): Darn. I wish MY Pokemon I got evolves quickly.

(Yue): Well, it started with a Ralts, which has very slow EXP. I guess maybe it's Nodoka's bond with Ralts that made it evolve into Gardevoir, all the way. But still... How did she find ramen noodles, in the forest?

(Hoothoot): Hoothoot...

(Haruna): Hell if I know.

(Hoothoot): Hoo...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Kirlia evolved once again into her final form, Gardevoir! Due to Nodoka falling ill despite of World Delicacy Noodles and Gardevoir learns Heal Pulse to revive Nodoka back to life.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	9. The Vulpix Mascot!

(Chizuru & Natsumi are walking in the forest)

(Natsumi): This forest looks beautiful.

(Chizuru stops and see a pink creature)

(Chizuru): Oh, look! A pink blob. I want once like that, Natsumi.

(Natsumi, shivering and disgusted): A pink blob? That's so gross...

(The pink blob reveals to be Ditto)

(Ditto): Ditto.

(Natsumi shrieks)

(Chizuru): Why, it's alive... and it's one of those Pokemon, too.

(Natsumi): What'll we do?

(Chizuru): I want to catch it.

(Natsumi): But... But what if it starts attacking us? It feels uneasy...

(Ditto uses Transform, turning into Chizuru)

(Chizuru gasps, and then smiles)

(Chizuru): Why, hello...

(Natsumi): How does it do that?

(Chizuru?): Hello, Natsumi.

(The fake Chizuru hugs Natsumi)

(Chizuru): WOW! It can talk, too? It looks exactly like me!

(Both Chizurus hug Natsumi)

(Chizuru?): Huh? Why are you hugging her, too?

(Chizuru): Just a thought...

(Chizuru 2 becomes Ditto again)

(Ditto): Ditto.

(Natsumi): Okay... I'm a little creeped out. I just cannot bear to see you be with this Ditto in your party.

(Chizuru): Okay. Then, YOU catch it. It'll be our little playmate, for when we get back.

(Ditto): Dit-Dit. Ditto! (I love you.)

(Natsumi blushes)

(Natsumi): I wonder if it does me. I mean, it always imperrsonates Pokemon. A Ditto is simply for battle, not for fun and games.

(Chizuru): You should meet a Ditto trainer.

(Natsumi holds a Poke Ball and growls)

(Natsumi): I don't know why I put up with it.

(Natsumi, to Ditto): You want to join our party?

(Ditto smiles)

(Ditto): Dit-Ditto! (I sure will!)

(Natsumi throws her Poke Ball at Ditto)

(Ditto dodges the ball and transforms)

(It becomes the Fake Chizuru again)

(Chizuru?): Try it as her, uh, me!

(Natsumi shivers in fear)

(Natsumi): Oh, brother.

(Natsumi throws the Poke Ball at Chizuru 2)

(The Poke Ball hits Chizuru 2's chest)

(Chizuru?): Farewell~!

(Ditto enters the Poke Ball)

Wriggle Wriggle Wriggle

PING!

(Natsumi sighs, in disappointment)

(Natsumi, in regret): It's like catching my own classmate...

(Chizuru): And now, we have a very talented Ditto.

(Bushes rustle, as Natsumi and Chizuru hide)

(A Miltank appears from the bushes, mooing)

(Chizuru): A cow! And it's pink, too!

(Natsumi): I think it's a Miltank.

(Chizuru): I want to catch one! I know...

(Chizuru sneers at Natsumi)

(Chizuru, in glee): Will you catch it for me?

(Natsumi): For you? Anything! You did help me get Ditto, in the worst possible way... but now I'll help you catch Miltank!

(Natsumi, in regret): ...in the worst possible way...

(Natsumi is dressed in a bale of hay)

(Chizuru): Cows love hay... If we lure her here, maybe I'll throw my Poke Ball at her.

(Natsumi, whispering): It'll be easier, if we use my Ditto.

(Chizuru): And what? have her fawn for a fake Chizuru?

(Natsumi?): She has a point.

(Natsumi 2 is by Chizuru)

(Natsumi): GTCH! WHY ARE YOU OVER THERE?

(Natsumi?): I figured that Chizuru needed some company, Master. So, I figured I pose as you, but only for no less than fifteen minutes.

(Natsumi): Oh, brother... You're NOT the Terminator.

(Chizuru): Oh, don't be mean to Natsumi number two...

(Natsumi?): Aw, Chizuru...

(Natsumi): I hate this...

(A Miltank appear and saw Natsumi)

(Miltank sniffs at the hay bale)

(Natsumi): Nice Miltank... Nice bossy...

(Chizuru holds up a Poke Ball)

(Chizuru): A-ha! Got her...

(Jigglypuff flies out from the sky and knocks out Natsumi, on the head)

(Natsumi fell out cold)

(Jigglypuff sees Miltank)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly!

(Miltank moos)

(Jigglypuff sings, as Miltank grows tired)

(Chizuru feels sleepy)

(Chizuru): Hold me, Natsumi number 2...

(Natsumi 2 turns back into Ditto, as it was tired out)

(Miltank suddenly falls asleep)

(Chizuru, heavily tired, throws the Poke Ball)

(Ditto falls asleep)

(Ditto): Dit... to... Dit... to...

(Chizuru): You're mine!

(Miltank goes into the Poke Ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Jigglypuff was confused)

(Jigglypuff): Puff? Huh? Jiggly?

(Jigglypuff looks around, but finds Natsumi, unconscious, with swirls in her eyes)

(Jigglypuff puffs in anger, as it held its marker)

(Jigglypuff scribbles on Natsumi's face)

(Jigglypuff leaves in anger)

(Chisame is in a small forest patch, as she looked around)

(Chisame): Good. No one around... No one will spot me. You just try, Class 3-A... But the Pop Idol Chiu-Chiu is making an international appearance.

(Chisame transforms into Chiu-Chiu, in fox ears and a pink dress)

(Chiu, to the camera): Hello~! Chiu-Chiu is here in Kanto, and she is showing herself in the outside of the forest... Chiu is looking to find some nice Pokemon that want to snuggle with. OOH~! I wish I wanted to find a cute Pokemon. (No bugs, though.)

(Chiu-Chiu poses in a cat-like pose)

(Chiu-Chiu): Oh, I wish someone had a playdate with me.

(Bushes rustle, as a Vulpix appeared)

(Chisame): Huh? What is that?

(Chisame freaks out, as Vulpix calls to Chisame)

(Vulpix): Vulpix! Vul!

(Chisame): Who is that?

(Chiu): I mean, oh, look! It's a Ninetails! I never thought I'd see a Cute-type Pokemon. Chiu-Chiu is a Level 24 Fox Pokemon, at Cute-type, as well.

(Chiu approaches Vulpix)

(Chiu): Chiu-Chiu wants to pet you, you little minx...

(Vulpix is scared)

(Chiu): You're so cute... how about if Chiu will-.

(Vulpix fires an Ember attack at Chisame)

(Chisame falls to the ground)

(Chisame, with swirls in her eyes, and all singed): That's hot...

(Chisame is out cold, as VUlpix approaches her)

(Vulpix): Vulpix?

(Vulpix licks at Chisame)

(Vulpix wags her 6 tails at Chisame)

(Chisame wakes up)

(Chisame, groaning): My face...

(Chisame): Huh? Did that fox tickle me?

(Vulpix smiles)

(Vulpix): Vulpix! Vulpix!

(Vulpix smiles at Chisame, as Chisame was smiling)

(Vulpix): Vulpix! "I love your costume..."

(Chisame smiles, as she lifted Vulpix up)

(Chiu): All is forgiven! Chiu-Chiu would like you as her mascot! I love a cutie like you, uh... Vulpix...

(Vulpix laughs)

(Chiu-Chiu, to the camera): Chiu-Chiu just got a mascot! And me without my Poke Ball or camera... It's a match made in heaven... In fact, I should stay like this, and be a fox to all of you...

(Vulpix, to camera): Vul!

(Chiu-Chiu): I love this cutie... How about a walk together?

(Chisame, thinking): At least it's not one of my classmates. I was thinking of a rabbit Pokemon, but it'll have to do.

(Natsumi wakes up)

(Natsumi moans)

(Natsumi hears a sound of snoring)

(Natsumi): Huh? Who's there?

(Natsumi sees a Bidoof)

(Natsumi): A Bidoof. And it's sleeping... Maybe...

(Natsumi throws a Poke Ball at Bidoof)

(Bidoof gets into the Poke Ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Natsumi): SWEET! I got a Bidoof!

(Natsumi sees Chizuru, sleeping by Chizuru 2, who was Ditto, until it transformed)

(Natsumi was shocked)

(Natsumi, upset): It's like seeing a mirror...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Chizuru caught Miltank with a help of Jigglypuff, and Natsumi caught Ditto and Bidoof. As Chisame caught Vulpix due to its cuteness as  
Chiu-Chiu.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	10. Good Tranquill Hunting

(Konoka and Pidove are by a tree)

(Pidove): Pidove, Dove, Pidove... Pi Dove Dove? ("So, how did you and your friend, Setsuna, right, first met?")

(Konoka): You want to know how we first met? I think I understand you.

(Pidove): Pidove, Dove... ("Just curious")

(Konoka): Well...

(flashbacks starts)

(Konoka): Well... I remember when I was five... Setsuna moved with me, long ago, and she said that she'd protect me. When I was five, she rescued me, when I was drowning...

(flashback ends)

(Pidove): Pi? ("You did?")

(Konoka): And she was protecting me, since then... even through hard times. But sometimes, as she and I grew older, she suddenly felt awkward at me. I'll never knew why...

(Pidove): Pidove, Pi... ("What's that supposed to mean?")

(Konoka): I don't know... She always blush at me and speak like she has something for me.

(Konoka pets Pidove)

(Konoka): But I know Setsuna. She's very friendly to me.

(Pidove): Pidove... Pi. Pidove, Dove... ("I guess that's what make ships in friendships")

(Konoka): 95 points...

(Pidove dives in Konoka and nuzzles her)

(Konoka giggles)

(Setsuna was far away from Konoka & Pidove)

(Setsuna): I still don't get why it suddenly has a thing for Miss Konoka... It's like she's a version of me.

(A scream was made)

(Setsuna): What was that?

(Setsuna dashes off)

(Setsuna sees a Pawniard, being attacked by Houndour)

(Setsuna): Oh, no!

(Setsuna holds her sword up and called to the Houndour)

(Setsuna): Just what do you think you're doing?

(The Houndour run off)

(Setsuna cradles Pawniard)

(Setsuna): Are you okay?

(Pawniard): Pawniard...

(Setsuna): Don't worry. Those bad dogs won't hurt you, anymore.

(Houndour): HOun... ("Oh, yeah?")

(Houndour blasts an Inferno attack at Setsuna's back)

(Setsuna screams in pain)

(Setsuna runs off, with Pawninard in her arms)

(Setsuna): OW! OH! It's hot! OW!

(Setsuna runs towards Konoka)

(Konoka): Setsuna?

(Pidove): Pidove?

(Konoka, shocked): SHE'S ON FIRE!

(Setsuna, screaming): WATER! WATER!

(Konoka sees the Houndour confront Konoka)

(Konoka): YOU! How dare you hurt Sec-Chan?

(Houndour bark at Konoka)

(Pidove flies over the Houndour)

(Konoka): Pidove! Attack!

(Pidove): Pidove!

(Houndour uses Flamthrower at Pidove)

(Pidove dodges it)

(Pidove uses Peck)

(Pidove misses)

(Houndours use Crunch)

(Pidove falls)

(Setsuna): Oh, no!

(Konoka): Pidove!

(Pidove falls to the ground)

(Setsuna): That's a deadly move. Pidove couldn't take it, against a Dark-type.

(Konoka, in tears): Pidove... My friend...

(Pidove gets up)

(Pidove uses Wing Attack)

(Pidove strikes Houndour)

(The second Houndour uses Flamethrower, knocking Pidove down)

(Setsuna): There's too many of them!

(Konoka): Fight it, Pidove! You can do it!

(Setsuna): No, it's over, Miss Konoka. Pidove's too weak to fight.

(Pidove): Pi... dove...

(Pidove gets up)

(Pidove): Pidove? "Konoka?"

(Pidove sees Konoka crying)

(Pidove, determined with a brave look): Pidove... Pidove... Pidove! "Setsuna... Konoka... I'm doing this for you... I won't lose..."

(Pidove screeches)

(Pidove turns light blue)

(Setsuna, in shock): What's that?

(Konoka): Pidove? What is it?

(Pidove begins evolving)

(Konoka, watches in amazement): What's happening?

(Setsuna, watches in amazement): It's evolving, Miss Konoka! It's wings are growing longer... or something like that. Weird Pidove...

(Pidove evolves into Tranquill)

(Setsuna): A quill?

(Tranquill): Tranquill!

(Konoka): It's a Tranquill!

(Tranquill uses Aerial Ace at the first Houndour)

(The first Houndour falls)

(The second Houndour uses Flamethrower, as Tranquill dodges it)

(Konoka): Tranquill! Use Sky Attack!

(Tranquill lands a Sky Attack on the second Houndour)

(Both Houndours retreat)

(Setsuna): Amazing... That Pidove evolved... and it saved Miss Konoka.

(Setsuna remembers how she saved Konoka)

(Setsuna, to Tranquill): Please... Take good care of Miss Konoka, Miss Tranquill.

(Setsuna turns away, as it comforts the Pawniard)

(Setsuna, to Pawniard): Are you okay now? They're gone.

(Pawniard): Pawniard!

(Konoka): Hey, Tranquill! How about a hug?

(Tranquill flies past Konoka)

(Konoka): Huh?

(Tranquill flies inside Setsuna's blazer, cuddling inside)

(Setsuna gasps in fear)

(Setsuna): Uh... Miss Konoka? It's your Pokemon...

(Konoka laughs, as does Pawniard)

(Tranquill's head pops out of her blazer and smiles to Setsuna)

(Setsuna, trembling): What a day...

(Pawniard): Pawniard!

(Konoka): It said you saved its life.

(Setsuna): I know... and I still have the burn marks on me.

(Pawniard looks at Setsuna, endearlingly)

(Konoka): Well, I think it wants to come with, after you saved him.

(Setsuna): Really?

(Setsuna, to Pawniard): You want to come with me, after what I did? Miss Konoka protected you, too.

(Tranquill, inside Setsuna): Tranquill...

(Setsuna): GET OUT OF MY BLOUSE!

(Tranquill flies out and hugs Konoka)

(Setsuna, flustered): Forgive me. But I want to know... You're serious...

(Pawniard nods)

(Pawniard): Pawniard!

(Setsuna gasps): Is it true?

(Pawniard jumps and cheers)

(Setsuna): Okay... I guess I can own you. But NO going into my shirt. You're pretty sharp... and it is the least I can do, since I rescued you from those Houndours.

(Setsuna is on her knees, bowing to Pawniard)

(Setsuna): Shall I be your protector?

(Pawniard): Pawn! Pawn!

(Setsuna rolls a Poke Ball to it)

(Pawniard enters the Poke Ball)

PING!

(Konoka): Good job, Setsuna!

(Setsuna holds the Poke Ball and whimpers)

(Setsuna): I wonder if this world has a first aid tent...

(Setsuna faints)

(Konoka): AAAH! Setsuna! Hey, are you okay? Setsuna!

(Tranquil starts to fly, with Setsuna & Konoka with her)

(Setsuna was still out)

(Konoka sees Negi & Asuna)

(Konoka): Tranquill, fly to Negi! He'll help out Setsuna.

(Tranquill flies down)

(Setsuna was treated by Chamo, using an ice pack)

(Asuna): What? She rescued a Pawniard?

(Negi): I hope she doesn't have harsh burns.

(Konoka): And it's worse off... My Pidove protected Setsuna, after she was burning, and she evolved. Tranquill rescued Setsuna & I.

(Asuna): Really...

(Chamo): You know, not to sound sick, but should Setsuna's clothes be burnt into ashes?

(Tranquill): Tranquill... "Sicko".

(Konoka): It's only charred up. Setsuna saved that Pawniard's life from those two Houndours, and Tranquill saved the day.

(Asuna): And that was earlier?

(Konoka): It was, Asuna. We made new friends. I got Tranquill, and she got Pawniard. If she wakes up, she'll show you.

(Asuna): Nah. Maybe later. But, damn, that was rad for Setsuna, and risk third-degree burns.

(Negi): When we leave soon, I'll have Ako look her up.

(Chamo): Why do it now, through a pactio?

(Negi): You're crazy! I've revived a Sentret with her! I doubt I'll do it with Setsuna!

(Asuna): I get it. And risk getting a DUD card?

(Tranquill): Tranquill... "She'll be okay..."

(Tranquill nuzzles at Setsuna's head, as she was still out)

(Konoka, to Asuna): That reminds me... How did you fare in your Pokemon hunt?

(Asuna): Well, it was awful... but I manage to catch a Pokemon.

(Konoka, giggling): You didn't get one, did you?

(Asuna holds up a Poke Ball)

(Asuna, shouting): Oh, no?

(Asuna summons Darumaka)

(Darumaka): Daru!

(Konoka): I'll believe it, when I see it!

(Chamo): You should've seen it! Asuna was slammed, stung, bitten, assaulted, and splashed by a lot of Pokemon!

(Asuna, angrily to Chamo): We get it...

(Chamo): You should've seen her being chased by that herd of Tauros! It was so funny!

POW!

(Asuna sends Chamo flying)

(Asuna): SHUT UP, YOU RAT!

(Chamo flies off into the blue sky)

(Chamo): I'M BLASTING OFF!

(A twinkle in the sky is shown)

(Negi): CHAMO!

(Negi runs off, looking for Chamo)

(Asuna): I swear...

(Tranquill): Tran... Tranquill? "She's like a ill-tempered Fearow... Isn't she?"

(Konoka): You had hell, did you?

(Darumaka dances around)

(Asuna, to Darumaka): Do you WANT me to slam you? I caught you as my first, you know.

(Darumaka): Darumaka... "Sorry..."

(Setsuna moans)

(Setsuna): Where am I?

(Konoka): Setsuna! You're alive!

(Asuna): Of course she is! No one dies in third-degree burns by a Fire-type...

(Setsuna sobs, as she hugs Asuna)

(Setsuna, crying): I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I got blasted by Voltorbs, singed by Houndours, tickled by a Tranquill, and even tripped in a log... I hate this place!

(Asuna): And I thought I was having hell...

(Darumaka): Daru...

(Konoka): It's okay, Setsuna... It was not your fault.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So her Pidove evolved into Tranquill to protect Konoka, and Setsuna caught Pawniard but she is badly injured, Poor Setsuna.**  
**Luckily for her, she survived a flamethrower by a pack of houndour**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	11. How Very Nodoka Of Her To Gardevoir!

(Kazumi is holding her camera up, while Misa, Madoka, & Sakurako were behind her)

(Kazumi): If this place has such great Pokemon, I wonder if we'll find rarer Pokemon... in these forests.

(Misa): This is too scary, Kazumi.

(Sakurako): Yeah. It feels like we're in broad daylight, near bug Pokemon...

(Kazumi): Stay close to me, while I set the camera up for another Pokemon. If I get more pictures of Pokemon, I'll catch them, one day.

(Madoka): Well, how about doing them, now?

(Kazumi): I'm not wasting my Poke Balls on these guys. I want the rarest Pokemon you can find.

(Misa): Maybe we can pep you up!

(The cheerleaders hold up their Poke Balls)

(Sakurako): Ready?

(Misa & Madoka): OKAY!

(They release their Pokemon)

(Misa's Togepi): Toki!

(Sakurako's Plusle): Plah!

(Madoka's Minun): Mai, Mai!

(Kazumi): How did you get those?

(Sakurako): We met with them and figured we'd ues them for some cheers and such.

(Plusle): PLah, Plas, Plah! "Lean to the Left!"

(Minun): Mai, Mai, MAI~! "Lean to the Right!"

(All 3 Pokemon): "Kazumi's hotshot scoop's outta sight! YAY~!"

(The girls cheer)

(All 3 girls): GO, KAZUMI!

(Kazumi): QUIET! But thanks for the pep talk...

(Kazumi sees Ash's 30 Tauros)

(Kazumi): Holy crap. A whole heard of bull.

(The girls shiver)

(Kazumi): I've never seen bulls like this. They must be cattle Pokemon.

(Misa): There's like 30 of them...

(Madoka): And they're all together.

(One Tauros sees Kazumi)

(The Tauros sees Kazumi's red hair)

(The Tauros snorts in anger)

(Sakurako): I think it sees us!

(All 3 Pokemon): "Kazumi! Go, Kazumi!"

(Kazumi): I better snap this picture, before...

(Tauros): Taaaaaaau... "CHARGE!"

(The 30 Tauros charge toward Kazumi)

(Togepi): TOKIIIIIIIII! "OH, NO!"

(Misa, Madoka, & Sakurako): STAMPEDE!

(Kazumi and the cheerleaders run away, as the Tauros chase after them)

(The Tauros snort and bellow, as Kazumi was in joy, running in fear)

(Kazumi): This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I'm running with the Tauros!

(Madoka): THIS is fun?

(Everyone screams, as the Tauros continued chase)

(The girls and their Pokemon dove in the bushes, as the Tauros ran past them)

(Kazumi): Man, that was close... And herre I thought we'd be dead.

(Madoka): It's so scary.

(Jigglypuff appears from the bushes)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly!

(Misa, Modoka, & Sakurako): How cute~!

(Jigglypuff holds up its marker)

(Kazumi): What a scoop... A Jigglypuff with a microphone. How rare!

(Jigglypuff starts singing)

(Sakurako yawns)

(Madoka yawns, as well)

(Misa yawns)

(Misa): It's beautiful...

(The girls' Pokemon suddenly feel tired)

(Kazumi's eyes drop heavily)

(Everyone fall asleep)

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff is angry)

(Jigglypuff huffs off)

(Kazumi wakes up, with a camera on her face and a 3 in each cheek)

(The Cheerleaders wake up)

(Sakurako has whiskers on her cheeks; Madoka has a pirate's eye on her left eyes, and swirls all over; Misa has notes on her face)

(The Cheerleaders wake up, as Kazumi snickered)

(Kazumi): Look at you...

(Misa): What happened?

(Kazumi snapped the camera at them, as she giggled)

(Sakurako): It felt like we had a nap...

(Kazumi): We did... But it was funny...

(Kazumi, thought): Neat. This'll be a keeper.

(Misa): Should we continue?

(Sakurako): Well, I suppose. Kazumi's still looking for rare Pokemon. Why don't we tag along?

(Togepi): Toki! "Yes, ma'am!"

(Plusle & Minun): "You bet!"

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: NIMUN**_

(Chamo, falling): WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Nodoka, Yue, Haruna & Gardevoir look up to see Chamo falling)

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): Quick, Gardevoir, use Psychic!

(Gardevoir, nods): Got it.

(Chamo falls by the others, but is stopped by Gardevoir's Psychic using her blue hands)

(Chamo): Huh? I stopped?

(Nodoka gasps)

(Chamo is placed down gently)

(Nodoka): Chamo?

(Chamo): Whoa, what happened?

(Yue): What is he doing here?

(Gardevoir, through telepathy): You know of it?

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): This white rat is called Chamo

(Chamo, to Nodoka): HEY BOOKWORM, I'M NOT A RAT, I'M AN ERMINE!

(Negi spots Chamo with Nodoka & co.)

(Negi): Chamo!

(Negi sees Chamo, on Nodoka's shoulder)

(Nodoka): Professor Negi.

(Negi): Oh, Nodoka.

(Chamo returns to Negi)

(Chamo): Man, never make her angry. Asuna's got a mean left hook.

(Nodoka): So, what brings you here?

(Negi): Well, Asuna and I were catching Pokemon. She finally caught one.

(Haruna): Crud... I thought for sure she'd fail.

(Yue): Truthfully, she's an idiot, when it comes to catching Pokemon.

(Chamo): Glad she isn't around, just to thrash me.

(Negi sees Gardevoir)

(Negi): Who's that Pokemon?

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): That's Professor Negi, Gardevoir.

(Nodoka, to Negi): Professor Negi, that's Gardevoir.

(Gardevoir, through telepathy): Nice to meet you.

(Negi): It can talk?

(Haruna): This thing was a Ralts that Nodoka treated, but it suddenly evolved.

(Chamo): That thing is awesome!

(Gardevoir): I am NOT a thing...

(Nodoka): She has assisted us, through battle. You should've seen it. She rescued me, after I was attacked. But it was nice, since she trusted me.

(Yue): It healed her.

(Negi): Oh, my. It has been a trusted ally to you.

(Nodoka): Thank you.

(Haruna): Wait'll you see the other Pokemon I got.

(Haruna & Yue show their Pokemon)

(Hoothoot): HOothoot!

(Spinarak): Spinarak...

(Negi gasps)

(Chamo): WHOA! TALK ABOUT AMAZING! Yue's got an owl, and Haruna's got a spider!

(Haruna): This spider is artistic. It did a web picture of us.

(Yue): And Hoothoot resisted the song of Jigglypuff.

(Negi): Oh, that... Well, that seems right.

(Jigglypuff appeared again)

(Yue, shocked): OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!

(Nodoka): What'll we do?

(Chamo): This Pokemon never gives up on us!

(Negi): Stay on your guard.

(Jigglypuff starts singing)

(Gardevoir): Oh, no, you don't!

(Gardevoir uses Safeguard on her, Negi, and the others)

(Haruna): Whoa! Magic?

(Yue): It's Safeguard!

(Gardevoir): I cannot hold it much longer, Nodoka.

(Nodoka): Sure, you can.

(Negi): Someone's got to teach this Jigglypuff a lesson.

(Chamo): If I have to hear that song again, I'll go nuts!

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff starts complaining)

(Gardevoir removes Safeguard)

(Nodoka): What'll we do now?

(Haruna): I know what... ATTACK!

(The girls' Pokemon fight against Jigglypuff)

(Haruna): Spinarak! Get that singing balloon!

(Yue): You, too, Hoothoot!

(Nodoka): Gardevoir, help out!

(Gardevoir): Right!

(The Pokemon face Jigglypuff)

(Jigglypuff charges at them with Pound)

(Spinarak gets hit with Pound)

(Haruna): Spinarak, are you okay?

(Spinarak gets up)

(Chamo): That's a powerful punch!

(Jigglypuff uses Doubleslap on Hoothoot)

(Gardevoir): Get off of Hoothoot!

(Gardevoir uses Psychic)

(Jigglypuff): Jiggly!

(Jigglypuff Doubleslaps Gardevoir)

(Negi): OH, NO!

(Nodoka): Gardevoir!

(Gardevoir falls down)

(Spinarak uses String Shot)

(Haruna): YEAH! You got this!

(Yue): Now, Hoothoot! Peck!

(Hoothoot pecks at Jigglypuff)

(Chamo): Pop that bubble of a diva! Show that Jigglypuff who's boss!

(Hoothoot uses Wing Attack)

(Jigglypuff dodges it)

(Jigglypuff uses Hyper Voice)

(Spinarak and Hoothoot gets hit by it)

(Gardevoir uses Safeguard, but to no avail)

(Gardevoir): Nodoka... I'm sorry...

(Haruna): This thing's too tough for us.

(Yue): If we beat it, we can catch it.

(Chamo): AS IF! That thing just scrawled on all of us!

(Yue): Don't give up, Hoothoot!

(Haruna): You can do this, Spinarak!

(Nodoka): Gardevoir, go after it!

(Gardevoir): You got it.

(Gardevoir uses Focus Blast)

(Chamo): What is that?

(Yue): It's Focus Blast!

(Nodoka): That's so cool, Gardevoir! You learned Focus Blast!

(Gardevoir, charging up the Focus Blast): Thanks, Nodoka!

(Jigglypuff dodges it)

(Gardevoir): What?

(Negi): It dodged the attack?

(Jigglypuff flies up, and dives down, hitting Gardevoir with Pound)

(Gardevoir is down)

(Nodoka): NO!

(Negi): That thing!

(Jigglypuff celebrates)

(Chamo): We lost! That thing is too much!

(Jigglypuff is about to sing)

(Hoothoot & Spinarak both get up & panting in exhaustion)

(Hoothoot): HOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Spinarak hisses)

(Both Hoothoot & Spinarak start to glow)

(Haruna): What the?

(Negi): What is that?

(Yue): They're evolving!

(Spinarak becomes Ariados, and Hoothoot become Noctowl)

(Ariados): Ariados!

(Noctowl): HOOT!

(Yue): It's Noctowl and Ariados!

(Haruna): That is so cool!

(Nodoka): They evolved simultaneously!

(Jigglypuff gasps)

(Jigglypuff): Huh?

(Chamo): You got this, guys! Finish it!

(Jigglypuff runs to Yue & Haruna)

(Haruna): Psychic!

(Ariados grabs Jigglypuff with a Psychic attack)

(Haruna): Use Sky Attack, Yue!

(Yue): Right. Noctowl, Sky Attack!

(Noctowl dives in and hits Jigglypuff)

(Yue): Now, a taste of your OWN medicine. Noctowl, Hypnosis!

(Noctowl uses Hypnosis on Jigglypuff)

(Jigglypuff suddenly feels tired)

(Haruna): Lemme finish this for you, Yue! Ariados! Use Cross Poison!

(Ariados slashes at Jigglypuff)

(Jigglypuff is out cold)

(Negi): You did it!

(Nodoka): QUICK, BEFORE IT WAKES UP!

(Yue): Noctowl, return!

(Haruna): Ariados, return!

(The Pokemon return to their Poke Balls)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir, let's go!

(Gardevoir): Right.

(Chamo): Hurry, before Sleeping Beauty wakes up and catches us!

(Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Negi, Gardevoir, & Chamo ran away)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S MINUN**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**The cheerleaders caught pokemon too, Sakurako caught Plusle, Madoka caught Minun, and Kakizaki caught Togepi. **

**Even Gardevoir wasn't strong enought to beat Jigglypuff but learned Safeguard and Focus Blast, and double evolutions for Yue & Haruna, Spinarak & Hoothoot both evolved into Ariados & Noctowl and gave Jigglypuff a taste of her own medicine, talk about revenge.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	12. Asuna's The Tepig Arrives!

(Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were walking down the path)

(Asuna): So, that Tranquill is being funny to you?

(Setsuna): Yes. It was a Pidove before it evolved, as it snuggled at my chest. It went to Miss Konoka's chest, first.

(Konoka): Look, I don't know if it did, but it's my Pokemon.

(Asuna): That's fine.

(Asuna sees a Tepig)

(Asuna): You again! You dirty little oinker!

(Konoka): A Tepig... It's a fire pig.

(Asuna holds up her Poke Ball)

(Asuna): Since I have a Pokemon, I'll have to battle it, just in case... Payback time, you jerk!

(A net suddenly appears, catching Tepig)

(Asuna): Oh, no!

(Konoka): The poor Tepig!

(Cassidy): If we can't have that special Pokemon that the purple haired twerp has, we'll compromise.

(Butch): Indeed. This thing will do.

(Asuna, Setsuna, & Konoka confront Team Rocket)

(Konoka): Who are you?

(Butch): Here's our mission, so ya better listen!

(Asuna): Wah, wah. No one cares.

(Cassidy): How dare you! We had that motto planned!

(Asuna): LOOK! No one cares who you are, since I had dibs on that Tepig! Deal with it!

(Konoka): Asuna! I want to know who they are.

(Setsuna): Let go of that pig, you crooks.

(Setsuna holds up her sword)

(Setsuna): If you don't let it go, you'll be into trouble.

(Asuna): It's about Pokemon battles. No swords.

(Konoka smiles)

(Konoka): You got it!

(They summon their Pokemon)

(Asuna): Darumaka! GO!

(Konoka): Go, Tranquill!

(Setsuna): You too, Pawinard!

(Team Rocket summoned their Pokemon)

(Cassidy): Sableye, Go!

(Butch): You, too, Mightyena!

(Their Pokemon face each other)

(Asuna & Konoka battle Team Rocket)

(Cassidy): We'll see who'll best who! Sableye, Shadow Ball!

(Sableye uses Shadow Ball at Darumaka)

(Asuna): Dodge it!

(Darumaka dodges)

(Asuna): USe Headbutt!

(Darumaka hits Sableye)

(Konoka): Tranquill, use Quick Attack!

(Butch): Mightyena, Bite!

(Tranquill misses, as Mightyena hits it)

(Konoka): Tranquill!

(Setsuna): Allow me! Go, Pawniard!

(Pawniard): PAwniard!

(Setsuna): Okay, Pawniard! For Miss Konoka! Use Night Slash!

(Pawniard hits Mightyena)

(Mightyena flies up)

(Butch): Mightyena!

(Setsuna): NOW! Use X-Scissor!

(Pawniard uses X-Scissor, defeating Mightyena)

(Konoka): Whoa! It's Super-effective!

(Butch returns Mightyena)

(Butch): Return!

(Butch, to Setsuna): Not bad, twerpette. Let's see you try and stop this.

(Butch throw a Poke Ball)

(Butch): Go, Shuckle!

(Shuckle appears)

(Shuckle): Shuckle!

(Butch): Show her who's boss with Rollout!

(Shuckle uses Rollout on Pawniard)

(Setsuna gasps)

(Cassidy): Sableye, take down that birdbrain!

(Sableye uses Fury Swipes on Tranquill)

(Cassidy): NOW! Use Shadow Ball!

(Sableye uses Shadow Ball)

(Asuna): OH, NO YOU DON'T! Darumaka! Use Fire Wheel!

(Darumaka uses Fire Wheel to deflect the Shadow Ball)

(Cassidy): NO way!

(Asuna): FULL THROTTLE AT THAT SABLEYE!

(Darumaka spins with Fire Wheel, heading towards Sableye)

(Butch): Not so fast! Shuckle, Defense Curl!

(Shuckle steps in front of Sableye and shields Darumaka's attack)

(Cassidy): Nice strategy, Butch.

(Butch): Let's finish it, Cassidy, and send this Tepig to Professor Nabba.

(Asuna): Butch? Cassidy? What are they, cowboys?

(Setsuna): Shut up. If you guys are bad guys, why the sudden impulse of catching these Pokemon?

(Butch): First off, good job saying my name right, Bells.

(Asuna): Excuse me?

(Cassidy): And second, it's not of your business... We don't take kindly to twerpettes like you!

(Konoka gasps)

(Setsuna): What did you call us, Bulk?

(Asuna): It's Biff, not Bulk!

(Butch): NO! IT'S BUTCH! I knew it was too good to be true!

(Asuna): Aw, go back to your Manblah or Simba, or something!

(Butch gets a reading from his walkie-talkie)

(Nanba): IT'S NANBA!

(The shout echoes around Team Rocket & The girls)

(Setsuna): Someone's in a bad mood.

(Butch): And YOU are dead ducks! Shuckle use Take Down!

(Cassidy): Sableye, ground that Tranquill!

(Konoka): Tranquill, use Heat Wave!

(Asuna): Darumaka, use Fire Punch!

(Setsuna): Pawniard, Iron Head!

(All five Pokemon charge at each other, at the same time)

BOOM!

(Sableye, Shuckle, and Tranquill were standing)

(Cassidy): Had enough?

(Asuna): that was way brutal!

(Setsuna): I know...

(Konoka): Tranquill, hang in there!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TEZANFUN**_

(Butch): Now to turn your Tranquill into roast Pidgey! Shuckle, Spin Attack!

(Shuckle spins and flies toward Tranquill)

(Shuckle lands a direct hit)

(Cassidy): Now to end you, brat!

(Konoka): Tranquill, wake up!

(Tranquill flies back up, resisting a lot of damage)

(Tranquill): "I won't lose, not after everything..."

(Asuna): What'll we do?

(Setsuna, thinking): Miss Konoka, run... they are too strong...

(Cassidy): I wouldn't think of hurting you, any further, you brat. But then again, I'd love to see the look on YOUR face.

(Tranquill growls)

(Konoka): HOW DARE YOU!

(Tranquill caws, as it dives at Sableye)

(Konoka): Aerial Ace!

(Butch): Dodge it, and use Rollout!

(Shuckle dodges Tranquill's attack and does Rollout on Tranquill)

(Cassidy): Fury Swipes!

(Sableye slashs at Tranquill, falling to the ground)

(Konoka): Tranquill, no!

(Tranquill gets up, as it remembers Konoka)

(Tranquill remembers how it met Konoka, as a Pidove)

(Tranquill, thinking) "She was caring to me... and I cannot let her down. For someone who has a friend, it's very wonderful to be with... I Won't lose..."

(Konoka was crying)

(Konoka, encouraged): Tranquill... Please, get up...

(Setsuna): We're hopeless. We can't beat those two bums.

(Asuna): Damn you, Team Rocket!

(Cassidy): Such a mouth, you twerpette...

(Asuna): WHY YOU-!

(Setsuna restraints Asuna)

(Setsuna): NO! We've done enough...

(Konoka, yells loudy): YOU CAN DO IT, TRANQUILL...

(Tranquill gets up again, as her eyes glow red then it glows light blue)

(Konoka): Tranquill?

(Butch, in horror): NO! IT CAN'T BE!

(Cassidy, in shock): It's evolving?

(Asuna, in amazement): No way...

(Setsuna, in amazemant): Miss Konoka...

(Tranquill's wings grow longer, its head grows taller, her tail grows longer, its feet gets sharper as it becomes Unfezant)

(Unfezant, spreads her wings): UNFEZ!

(Konoka, in amazement): It evolved?

(Konoka, in tears): I'm so happy... My own Unfezant... and on a wonderful day.

(Asuna, smiles): I always thought bugs evolve in less than a day or so.

(Butch): No matter. Shuckle, deal with that twerpette's weakling!

(Cassidy): You, too, Sableye!

(They charge at Unfezant)

(Konoka, bravely): Unfezant, attack!

(Unfezant flies off)

(Konoka, smiles): Use Giga Impact!

(Unfezant uses Giga Impact on Shuckle and Sableye, knocking them out with swirls for eyes)

(Butch): But how? How did it land a critical hit, like that?

(Konoka): That's Unfezant's special ability, Super Luck! It increases power of critical hits!

(Asuna): Who's the twerp now, Biff?

(Butch): IT'S BUTCH, YOU OVERGROWN BUIZEL!

(Cassidy): FOCUS! Those girls won't be lucky!

(Asuna): Wanna bet? Darumaka, use Flamethrower!

(Darumaka fires at Team Rocket)

(Asuna, to Setsuna): Setsuna, go free that Tepig!

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, I'll need Unfezant!

(Pawniard hops on Unfezant's back)

(Konoka): What is it for?

(Setsuna): That Tepig! We'll free it!

(Konoka): Right. Fly to that net, Unfezant!

(Unfezant and Pawniard fly past Butch & Cassidy)

(Setsuna): Pawniard, Night Slash on the net!

(Pawniard uses Night Slash on the net, freeing Tepig)

(Asuna): Good work! Now, Konoka, send those jerks packing!

(Konoka): Aerial Ace!

(Unfezant uses Aerial Ace, hitting Team Rocket and their Pokemon, sending them flying)

(Team Rocket is in the sky)

(Cassidy, in the air): WAH! HOW MANY OF THESE GIRLS ARE THERE?

(Butch, in the air): These girls are super rare... with unique Pokemon... and we get blasted off...

(Team Rocket): THIS JUST ISN'T OUR DAAAAAAAAY!

(They disappear... again, ping)

(Konoka): YES!

(Asuna runs to Tepig)

(Asuna): You okay, now? I'm sorry that the bad men tried to catch you.

(Tepig): Tepig.

(Asuna): How's this for a deal? Would you like to come with me? I was thinking of catching you, but...

(Tepig hides)

(Asuna): You're shy, huh? You remind me of Nodoka.

(Tepig blushes)

(Setsuna): It's because it's not used to being out there with other people. And you DID tried to catch it.

(Asuna): Well, why not? This pig is shy, after Darumaka and I tried to catch it...

(Tepig): Tepig... Tepig...

(Asuna): Huh?

(Tepig jumps for joy)

(Asuna): You want to join me? But I hardly did anything...

(Darumaka): Darumaka...

(Asuna): Shut it, Darumaka.

(Asuna, to Tepig): So, is it a deal?

(Tepig nods)

(Asuna smiles, holding up a Poke Ball)

(Asuna): YOU GOT A DEAL!

(Asuna throws the Poke Ball, as Tepig is sucked inside)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Asuna smiles, picking up the Poke Ball)

(Konoka): You caught your first Pokemon!

(Setsuna): Technically, it's your second, but at least we're convinced that you did get one.

(Asuna): No problem. And I couldn't have done it, withouot you guys. Come on, let's find Negi.

(Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka walk together)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S UNFEZANT**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Asuna caught her second Pokemon, Tepig. Asuna's dud is a boar so Asuna should evolve her into an Emboar. And speaking of evolutions, Konoka's Tranquill has learned Heat Wave but she has evolved into Unfezant(female) and learned Giga Impact.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	13. I'm Not A Furret, I'm An Ermine!

(Negi shows the girls his Sentret)

(Negi): How do you like it?

(Sentret): Sentret!

(All 3): OH! Cute!

(Negi giggles)

(Negi): I'm glad you liked it. It was wounded, so I fixed him up, with help from Ako.

(Yue): You have such friends, who can help Pokemon, Professor.

(Nodoka): Hey, Professor? You know, the Gardevoir I have, can talk!

(Negi): I never thought this Gardevoir can talk.

(Nodoka): Actually, Professor Negi, its telepathy.

(Negi): Telepathy? I've never heard of that? What's telepathy

(Gardevoir turned to Negi, talks to him telepahy)

(Gardevoir, through Telepathy): It's nice to meet you, Professor Negi.

(Negi): Oh, my! It can use psychic power?

(Garedvoir): I'm using my Telepathy to communicate with you.

(Nodoka): See?

(Yue): Nodoka has a way with nice people, especially with this rare Pokemon.

(Gardevoir stops and sees a Kirlia, in the bushes, feeling uneasy)

(Gardevoir leaves)

(Nodoka): WAIT! Gardevoir?

(The Kirlia sees Gardevoir)

(Haruna): It's a Kirlia!

(Yue): Nodoka, tell me what Gardevoir is doing.

(Nodoka): Well?

(Gardevoir): It's feeling unhappy. What is it you want?

(Kirlia): "Your a Gardevoir?"

(Negi): Yes, she is. Now tell me what you know.

(Kirlia): Well, I was left here, by my trainer... it didn't abandon me. It died of old age... and I was free of his party.

(Haruna): How awful...

(Negi): It must've been sad for you, Kirlia.

(Kirlia): "I know... and one day, I was hoping to evolve into a Gallade, and become a strong Pokemon."

(Haruna): Enh, we all have dreams... You're full of Drowzee-ness.

(Nodoka): 15 points...

(Negi): that is a harsh thing to say.

(Negi, to Kirlia): Forgive her. She's not funny.

(Kirlia): I want to come with you guys... but...

(Gardevoir): I see... You wanted to become a Gallade? I guess we can let you come with.

(Nodoka): Oh, yes, Kirlia. I've always wanted to have a Gallade with a Kirlia.

(Yue): Wait... Don't we need a Dawn Stone for it? After all, a Dawn Stone can only evolve Kirlias into Gallades, but only if it's male.

(Gardevoir): This Kirlia IS male. Female Kirlilas don't use Dawn Stones.

(Haruna): But where will we get one?

(The Library Club girls think, as Negi noticed Sayo)

(Negi): Hey, you think Sayo will have a ghost of a chance?

(they noticed Sayo)

(Haruna): Yes, I hope so...

(Nodoka, to Negi): By the way, 85 points...

(Chamo): Too soon, if you ask me. I always thought that they boost their levels up, a bit.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TURFER**_

(Sentret climbs up, as Kirlia looks at Negi)

(Yue): That's what we thought. Most Pokemon evolve through experience, but... who knew we had special Pokemon.

(Haruna): And all because we have great Pokemon.

(Yue): When I get home, my class is going to love this Noctowl.

(Haruna): And wait until you see how artistic this Ariados can be, Professor.

(Negi): True. But you should learn to treat and take care of your Pokemon, moreover use them as your own pets.

(Nodoka): Oh, we'll be careful.

(Gardevoir): He is so nice...

(Kirlia smiles and stays by Negi)

(Gardevoir): I take it that Kirlia takes a notice of likeness in you.

(Haruna): It must've got a lot of emotions, since it's an Emotion Pokemon.

(Nodoka): 90 points.

(Sentret gasps and notices something)

(Sentret): Sentret! Sentret! Sentret!

(Chamo): What's wrong with it? It's like it notices something...

(The girls, Negi, Sentret, & Gardevoir listen on)

(A huge claw appears, snatching Kirlia)

(Nodoka, Yue, & Haruna): KIRLIA!

(Kirlia is snatched away)

(Team Rocket laughs)

(Negi): Who did that?

(Cassidy): Looks like we meet again, you little brats... And it seems your defenses have increased, poorly...

(Butch): 0 points, which is what you losers are.

(Haruna, Yue, & Nodoka): Team Rocket!

(Negi): You know them?

(Butch has Kirlia in a cage)

(Chamo): LOOK AT THAT! They got Kirlia in a cage!

(Cassidy): Who's THAT Pokemon? Reminds me of Jessie's Meowth.

(Negi, thinking): Bugger... Those two mustn't know, since they're bad guys...

(Haruna): Haven't learned your lesson, like last time?

(Yue): We've gotten stronger, than before!

(Cassidy): If that's true, we'd STILL have plans for your Gardevoir... but you three aren't so bad.

(Butch): Now, for those who don't know us, here's our mission, so ya better listen.

(Nodoka): they're like a broken record...

(Team Rocket does their motto)

(Cassidy): To infect the world with devestation...

(Butch): To blight all evils in every nation...

(Cassidy): To denounce the goodness of truth and love...

(Butch): To extend our wrath, from the stars above...

(Cassidy): It's Cassidy!

(Butch): And Butch, of course.

(Cassidy): Team Rocket, circling the world, all day and night!

(Butch): Surrender to us now, or you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight.

(Chamo): Whoa, they ain't kidding. They had such energy!

(Yue): Negi, watch yourselves... We met these guys before, and we bested them in battle.

(Negi): Yeah, but who are they?

(Haruna): The blonde's Cassidy.

(Nodoka): And that's Botch!

(Butch): AAH! FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S BUTCH! Weren't you listening to the motto?

(Negi): Sorry about the name calling, Mr. Boot.

(Butch is appalled)

(Butch): EVEN THE BRAT KNOWS IT'S NOT BOOT! IT'S BUTCH!

(Chamo): You let that Kirlia go!

(Cassidy): Why? Just because we cannot have that Gardevoir? That's easy for you to say... but you don't know who you're up against!

(Butch): And we look forward to snatching your friends' Pokemon, too, INCLUDING that Shiny Gardevoir.

(Gardevoir, to Nodoka): Fight them. They'll lose, with the same Pokemon... but we have to save Kirlia. If they take him, it won't get it's dream.

(Nodoka): Right... But how?

(Haruna and Yue release their Pokemon)

(Haruna): You won't let go? Fine! Ariados! GO!

(Yue): GO, NOCTOWL!

(Ariados and Noctowl appear)

(Negi): Nice... They look awesome in battle.

(Nodoka): Gardevoir, go!

(Gardevoir stands by Ariados and Noctowl)

(Negi) Should we help?

(Chamo): NO, I think they know what their doing...

(Negi): But if they fall, what good will Sentret do?

(Sentret): Sentret... "Oh, phooey..."

(Chamo): I think you made it upset...

(Negi holds Sentret and apologizes)

(The battle begins)

(Butch & Cassidy summon Sableye & Mightyena)

(Butch): Mightyena! Use Bite!

(Haruna): That won't work! Ariados! X-Scissor!

(Mightyena dodges the attack)

(Mightyena uses Bite at Ariados)

(Butch): You think I'm going for THAT move again?

(Cassidy): Fury Swipes!

(Sableye uses Fury Swipes at Noctowl)

(Yue): Noctowl, Psychic!

(Noctowl uses Psychic, but no effect)

(Yue): But how?

(Nodoka): Sableye's a Dark-type, so Psychic type attacks won't work on it

(Cassidy): You catch on, Bookworm...

(Nodoka): That did it!

(Negi): Please! Let Yue & Haruna help you!

(Nodoka): But what about Kirlia?

(Chamo): You leave everything to us! If only we can invoke the contract, Negi, and teach these guys a lesson!

(Negi): True, but while the girls are battle a fight they'll win, I am not so sure if I could. They don't even know what a Magister Magorum is, mistaking it for a Pokemon.

(Chamo): CRAP! And if we show magic at them, we're hosed! If we do, then an army of Team Rocket boys would try to pound on your animal body!

(Negi): What'll we do?

(Haruna): Use Cross Poison, Ariados!

(Yue): Air Slash, Noctowl!

(Butch): Are they for real?

(Both Team Tocket): SHADOW BALL!

(Sableye & Mightyena fire a Shadow Ball at both Pokemon)

(Gardevoir): NO!

(Gardevoir block the shots)

(THey explode in a huge puff of smoke)

(Butch, coughing): I can't see!

(Nodoka): Quick, Negi! We have to do this!

(Chamo): Hey! This is our shot! While the smoke is there, we'll distract them.

(Gardevoir): NO! You do what you can. I'm saving my friend. I'll make sure NO ONE sees your magic.

(Gardevoir appears from the smoke)

(Gardevoir uses Psychic to float Team Rocket up)

(Cassidy): What's going on?

(Butch): Why are we levitating?

(Gardevoir): Professor Negi, I'll distract Team Rocket, while you try your plan!

(Negi, nods): Okay

(Nodoka, concerned): Be careful, Gardevoir.

(Chamo): Girls! NOW OR NEVER!

(Nodoka): Negi, transform me!

(Yue & Haruna): Us too!

(Negi): Alright!

(Negi summons a circle)

(Negi): Partner Nodoka, Partner Yue & Partner Haruna, show the power hidden within all of you! INVOKING CONTRACT!

(Negi draw the cards)

(Nodoka is given the RARE Card)

(Yue & Haruna gets Cosplay Cards)

(The smoke subsides)

(Chamo): Nice one! Nodoka got the rare card, while Yue & Haruna both got cosplay cards.

(Nodoka): Neat!

(Gardevoir): That was fast.

(Cassidy): What is this, dress-up? The twerps changed colors?

(Butch): We don't care! Let's get them!

(Haruna sketches)

(Haruna reveals a huge snow from her sketchbook)

(The snowball fires and lands on Team Rocket)

(Haruna): Bullseye!

(Yue): Good job, Haruna!

(Cassidy): Cheap trick! Sableye, waste these losers!

(Sableye uses Shadow Ball, as it struck at Gardevoir, Ariados, & Noctowl)

(Haruna): ARIADOS!

(Chamo): MY GOD! This is bad! Even with the Pactios, they are NO match!

(Sentret grew worried)

(Sentret): "I must help Negi & the others no matter what the costs!"

(Sentret hops off negi as it gets determined, jumps in front of the 3 Pokemon and lets out a yell)

(Sentret) SENTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Sentret starts to glow light blue)

(Yue): Now what?

(Negi): Can it be?

(Nodoka): I believe Sentret is evolving!

(Chamo): Whoa, mama!

(Sentret's body becomes longer, its tail grows a little, as it evolves into Furret)

(Furret): Furrrret!

(Yue): Sentret evolved!

(Nodoka): Now its a Furret!

(Chamo): Hey I'm not a ferret, i'm a freakin' Ermine

(Nodoka): No, I didn't mean you, Chamo! I meant the pokemon is called Furret, look here.

(Chamo hops on top of nodoka to see the picture of Furret)

(Nodoka recites like the Pokedex through her artifact)

(Nodoka): Furret, the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling up around them. It corners foes with speed.

(Negi): Amazing! A Furret?

(Chamo): I always thought it was an ermine, but I guess I'm wrong...

(Butch): Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!

(Mightyena and Sableye charge at Furret)

(Nodoka): QUICK, PROFESSOR NEGI! Use Hyper Beam!

(Team Rocket): WHAT?

(Negi): Thank you, Nodoka!

(Negi, to Furret): HYPER BEAM!

(Furret fires a Hyper Beam at Sableye & Mightyena, taking them down, severely. Mightyena & Sableye have swirls for eyes)

(Cassidy): NO!

(Butch): Persistent twerps. At least we still got...

(Cassidy): Where did it go?

(Haruna's sketch comes to life and grabs Kirlia's cage)

(Haruna draws a skeleton key and unlocks the cage)

(Kirlia is free)

(Cassidy): GIVE IT BACK!

(Nodoka): No. We'll be glad to give you something else. Negi, Yue, Haruna, try the strongest attack on them!

(Haruna): Ariados!

(Yue): Noctowl!

(Both): PSYCHIC!

(Nodoka): Gardevoir, Focus Blast!

(Negi): Furret, wait for it!

(Psychic pushes Team Rocket up)

(Gardevoir uses Focus Blast, sending them down)

(Negi): NOW!

(Furret uses Iron Tail, sending Team Rocket flying)

(Butch, in the air): Beaten by twerps in costumes...

(Cassidy, in the air): I CAN'T TAKE IT! Why did I come here, anyway? Are we cursed?

(Mightyena growls)

(Sableye): Sable...

(Team Rocket fliese off to the sky)

(Team Rocket): WE'RE BLASTING OFF, YET AGAIN!

Ding...

(Negi): We did it!

(Haruna, Yue, & Nodoka return to normal, as Kirlia hugs Negi)

(Chamo): We all did it!

(Negi): You okay now, Kirlia?

(Kirlia): Kirlia...

(Gardevoir): He says thank you.

(Haruna): I'm glad we stopped Team Rocket... again.

(Yue): Something tells me that we've seen the last of those two. Those guys are like Asuna...

(Nodoka): But at least Negi's Sentret evolved.

(Negi): Oh, well, that was nice of Sentret to help. But I never knew it'd evolve, sooner.

(Yue): Maybe you got a special Pokemon for you.

(Kirlia): "Hey, what about me?"

(Negi): Oh, right. How about you come with us, until we find you a Dawn Stone? We cannot have you fight, out of experience.

(Nodoka): He's right. If you battle with us, you'd might end up evolving into Gardevoir, just like mine.

(Kirlia): I understand...

(Negi): Then, let us fight, so I can catch you. If I let you in, now, it'd be too easy.

(Yue): Of course. You'd have to weaken it, before you catch it.

(Gardevoir): No... I think it's convinced to come with.

(Negi): Then, it's agreed?

(Kirlia nods)

(Nodoka): That's great! Now we have the same type of Pokemon!

(Yue): I get it... an earthly emotion of color...

(Haruna): Negative 10 points.

(Yue): I say like it is.

(Meanwhile...)

(Mana): more like 12 points.

(Zazie, juggling Poke Balls)

(Zazie): I didn't say anything...

(Mana): I know it's odd, but I heard of the phrase "An earthly emotion of colorful Pokemon".

(Zazie): Blue and green... Like the Earth, with streaming emotions and blades of love...

(Mana): So, 12 points then?

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S FURRET**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Sentret knows the moves: Hyper Voice, Iron Tail, Flamethrower & Tackle**

**Negi's Sentret has evolved into Furret, as Chamo becomes Furret's new friend and learned Hyper Beam to replace Tackle and Negi caught his second Pokemon, a male Kirlia, I thought Negi with a Gallade would fit them nicely, since Nodoka has Gardevoir(shiny), and Nodoka has feelings for Negi, I thought it might be a good idea.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	14. Meditation Evolution

(Yuna is chatting with her Sewaddle)

(Yuna): ...and that was why our team came close to winning the basketball season. Makie & I were about to score the winning basket, but...

(Sewaddle cralws up a bit)

(Sewaddle): Sewaddle.

(Yuna): You know how I feel? That's nice.

(Yuna hears some Mankey)

(Yuna): Huh? What's that?

(Yuna & Sewaddle run to a field, where 3 Mankey are attacking a Oshawott)

(Yuna): Oh, my! Sewaddle, that Oshawott is in trouble. Let's help it!

(Sewaddle prepares to fight)

(Yuna, to the Mankey): HEY, YOU! Leave that poor Oshawott alone!

(The Mankey sees Yuna, and are very angry)

(Yuna, in fright): Uh... I think it's angry at me...

(Sewaddle, in confidence): "I'll help you!"

(Sewaddle starts to glow in a light-blue light)

(Yuna): Huh? Sewaddle?

(Sewaddle starts to grow)

(Sewaddle becomes a Swadloon)

(Swadloon): Swadloon!

(Mankey 1): "A Swadloon! How amazing!"

(Mankey 2): "Who cares? It's a pushover. Let's get her!"

(The Mankeys charge at Swadloon)

(Yuna): Swadloon! Attack!

(Swadloon uses Bug Buzz at the three Mankeys)

(Mankey gets hurt and runs away)

(Yuna finds Oshawott and cradles it)

(Yuna): You okay, now?

(Oshawott): Osha! Wott!

(Oshawott holds its scallop shell and blushes)

(Yuna): Now don't worry. Thoses bad Mankeys are gone know.

(Oshawott hugs Yuna)

(Yuna holds up a Poke Ball and shows it to Oshawott)

(Yuna): Would you like to come with me?

(Oshawott): "Sure!"

(Yuna puts Oshawott in a Poke Ball)

PING!

(Yuna): I'll see if find Ako and cure you of those scratches that those Mankey did.

(Yuna, to Swadloon): You want to go on ahead?

(Yuna and Swadloon walk together)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: SWOONLAD**_

(Ako and Happiny were in the grass)

(Happiny finds something)

(Ako): What did you find?

(Happiny): Happiny!

(Happiny looks in the grass)

(Ako follows it)

(Ako): Happiny! Where are you?

(Happiny appears, with an Oval Stone)

(Ako): Oh! There you are!

(Happiny runs to Ako, giving her the Oval Stone)

(Ako): is this for me?

(Happiny points at her head, as Ako nodded)

(Ako): You want to wear it?

(Ako places the Oval Stone on Happiny's head)

(Happiny starts to glow)

(Ako): Huh? What's going on?

(Happiny grows bigger)

(Happiny evolves into Chansey)

(Ako): OH! A Chansey! I've heard of those things!

(Ako hugs Chansey)

(Chansey): "Ako..."

(Ako): Amazing! Now I have my own Chansey to assist me in the nurse's office.

(Yuna and Swadloon walk by)

(Yuna): Hey, Ako! Nice Chansey you caught!

(Ako): Actually, It evolved... Now all I need is to take it with me.

(Yuna): Hey, you think it'll make eggs for breakfast? There's an egg on its stomach.

(Chansey holds her egg)

(Ako): I don't think it wants to part with it.

(Yuna): I get it...

(Swadloon): "Me, too."

(Akira is swimming by the lake, with a Poliwag, Tympole, & Finneon, swimming like a fish)

(Akira jumps up from the water, along with Tympole, Poliwag, & Finneon)

(Yuna and Ako notices it)

(Ako): Amazing...

(Yuna): She's like a Seel... and a splashy Magikarp.

(Swadloon): "Negative 3 points."

(Akira swims away)

(Ako waves goodbye to Akira)

(Ako): Swim and be free, Akira!

(Yuna): aw, don't be ridiculous!

(Ako): Hey, you think we should get Akira, when she comes by?

(Yuna): Let her have her moment. You want to come with?

(Ako): Sure.

(Chansey): "We'd love to."

(Yuna, Ako, Swadloon, and Chansey walk together)

(Akira swims by, jumping out of the water again)

(Yuna and Ako see Misora, doing Yoga poses with Meditite & Spoink)

(Spoink bounces a bit)

(Ako): Hey look. It's Misora with a Spoink.

(Yuna): Indeed. She's got good formation with her Pokemon.

(Ako): But why isn't it doing anything?

(Spoink): I don't do Yoga.

(Ako): Must be a stuck pig...

(Spoink): "Negative 7 points... on grounds I resent that"

(Yuna): I guess Yoga-tta do yoga poses.

(Misora): 13 points.

(Spoink): "Too lame for us."

(Meditite while meditating starts to glow light-blue)

(Ako): um... ...Kasuga

(Misora): Not now, Ako. I'm concentrating.

(Yuna): But it appears Meditite is starting to glow.

(Misora): Huh?

(Misora sees Meditite glowing a bright blue light)

(Misora): What's going on?

(Meditite becomes a Medicham)

(Medicham): Medicham.

(Misora): Huh? It evolved?

(Ako): It's a Medicham!

(Medicham does some Tai Chi and Yoga)

(Misora, smiling): My kind of Pokemon.

(Yuna): Should we join her?

(Ako): Nah. Let her have her moment...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S SWADLOON**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**SO MANY EVOLUTIONS! **

**So Yuna caught a female Oshawott and her Sewaddle has evolved into Swadloon, Kasuga caught Spoink and Meditite has evolved into a Medicham, and Ako's Happiny has evolved into a Chansey, and Akira is revealed to have caught a Poliwag and a Tympole since her dud is a frog.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	15. Meet With Darmanitan Asuna's Possible

(Asuna, Setsuna, & Konoka walk together)

(Setsuna): A relief now, since Team Rocket is dealt with.

(Asuna): You said it.

(Asuna is nuzzled in the face by Unfezant)

(Asuna): Hey, what are you doing?

(Unfezant): "You're cute".

(Asuna): Oh, thanks.

(Unfezant): "You have red hair, which matches your face."

(Asuna): 22 points...

(Konoka): She gets angry, sometimes... mostly to Professor Negi.

(Asuna): I DO NOT!

(Unfezant flies back to Konoka, as Darumaka is by some rocks)

(Darumaka lifts up a rock)

(Darumaka jumps for joy, as the girls were amazed)

(Setsuna): That one rocks...

(Konoka): 100 points.

(Darumaka throws the rock towards the girls)

(The rock lands on front of Setsuna's feet)

(Setsuna): Well, that was a good throw.

(Asuna): That's my Darumaka! He's got great muscles.

(Asuna picks up the rock and prepares to throw)

(Asuna): Okay, Darumaka! Go lo-!

(The girls fall into a camoflauged pit, except for Darumaka who dodges the pit-trap)

(Asuna): NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

THUD!

(Setsuna): Ow...

(Konoka): What just happened?

(Darumaka runs to the pit hole)

(Darumaka): Daru maka? ("Is everyone okay?")

(Asuna): Darumaka... get help...

(All 3 girls are tangled inside the hole)

(Unfezant flies down, trying to help up)

(Konoka): How did we fall in?

(Asuna): Maybe the rock I held force some weight into the ground.

(Cassidy, from above): Exactly. I never knew why the other two had the idea of making pitfalls.

(Setsuna): TEAM ROCKET!?

(Konoka): Unfezant, get help! HURRY!

(Butch): I don't think so... Now that we have you occupied, we'll step in...

(Cassidy): ...and take all of your precious Pokemon.

(Konoka, sobbing): You lay one finger on my Unfezant...

(Darumaka prepares to fight)

(Asuna): HURRY! GET OUT OF THIS HOLE!

(Cassidy): GO, TENTACRUEL!

(Butch): COME OUT, HITMONTOP!

(Tentacruel and Hitmontop come out)

(Darumaka & Unfezant face off and stare down)

(Konoka): Quickly... We have to get out!

(The girls tried to climb out of the hole)

(Butch): We better hurry, before these twerpettes come out. Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!

(Cassidy): Tentacruel, Poison Sting!

(Tenatcruel hits Unfezant with a Poison Sting, while Hitmontop used Rapid Spin on Darumaka)

(Cassidy): Pathetic...

(The girls come out of the hole)

(Setsuna): Quick! We better help them!

(Cassidy): That's what you think! Tentacruel, Wrap attack!

(Tentacruel wraps Asuna, Setsuna, & Konoka with its tentacles)

(Setsuna): AAH!

(Konoka): NO!

(Asuna): DARN YOU! You won't get away with this!

(Butch): We have, already... One less flock of twerps, down...

(Cassidy): You think we're stupid?

(Tentacruel wraps them tightly, as they scream)

(Darumaka watches on in horror)

(Darumaka gets mad)

(Darumaka): "My friends are in danger!"

(Butch): Oh, look... that little red thing? Darumaka has no chance against us.

(Team Rocket laughs)

(Darumaka roars and ignites)

(Darumaka uses Flame Wheel at Tentacruel)

(Cassidy): WHAT THE?

(Asuna and the others break free of Tentacruel's Wrap)

(Asuna): Darumaka did it!

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, let's go!

(Konoka): Right! Unfezant, attack!

(Setsuna): GO! Pawniard!

(Pawniard appears)

(Butch): You two will be finished! Use Brick Break, Hitmontop!

(Cassidy): Tentacruel, Ice Beam!

(Both Pokemon get hit by Team Rocket's attacks)

(Setsuna, in horror): Pawniard, NO!

(Konoka, in horror): Hang in there, Unfezant!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: TARNIMAND**_

(Both Pokemon are knocked out with swirls for eyes)

(Konoka, horrified): NO, UNFEZANT!

(Konoka rushes over to her fallen Unfezant)

(Setsuna): Pawniard, are you okay?

(Pawniard, weakly): Pawn... ("Yeah...")

(Asuna, shocked): They lost...with just one attack?

(Setsuna growls)

(Setsuna): Return!

(Pawniard returns)

(Konoka sighs in disappointment, but smiles afterwards)

(Unfezant starts to wake up)

(Unfezant, weakly): Fez? ("Konoka?")

(Konoka): Unfezant, you're awake!

(Unfezant looked very sad that she lost the battle)

(Konoka, smiles softly): Thank you Unfezant, you battled really well and I'm proud of you,

(Unfezant, looked sad): Unfez... ("Sorry I lost...")

(Konoka, smiles softly): Don't feel sad, Unfezant. I know you tried hard.

(Unfezant, smiles softly): Fezant? ("Really?")

(Konoka, smiles softly): Yes. For now, you deserve a good long rest...

(She recalls Unfezant back to its Pokeball)

(Asuna): Darumaka, go get them!

(Team Rocket): Not our concern...

(Asuna falls in a THUD)

(Cassidy): But we'll deal with you, since it was YOUR Darumaka that foiled us.

(Butch): Try us, but you won't get away with a dirty trick like that!

(Konoka): That's what YOU think!

(Setsuna & Konoka); GO! POKE BALL!

(A Volbeat and Illumise appear)

(Butch): What the?

(Asuna): Since when did you get beetles?

(Setsuna): They're lightning bugs, Asuna... Miss Konoka and I caught them, during our time together. Volbeat is MY Pokemon.

(Konoka): And Illumise is MINE.

(Butch): Is that right? Hitmontop, use Charm on that Illumise!

(Hitmontop uses Attract on Illumise)

(It showed NO effect)

(Konoka): Are you forgetting something, Biff. My Illumise's special ability is Oblivious.

(Butch): I TOLD YOU BEFORE MY NAME IS BUTCH, NOT BIFF!

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, what's Oblivious?

(Cassidy): NOBODY CARES! Tentacruel, get them!

(Tentacruel charges at the Pokemon)

(Setsuna): Volbeat!

(Konoka): Illumise!

(Both): SILVER WIND!

(Both Bug Pokemon strike Tentacruel with Silver Wind)

(Tentacruel falls down)

(Cassidy): NO WAY!

(Setsuna): Good work, Miss Konoka! Butch is next!

(Butch): FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S-! Oh, wait... She got my name right.

(Darumaka steps in front of the battle)

(Cassidy): You again?

(Konoka): Uh, Asuna... You better return him.

(Darumaka huffs up)

(Butch): Well, look who it is... The dummy twerp's Pokemon.

(Asuna): What did you call me?!

(Cassidy, mocking Darumaka): Do you think a pip-squeak like you can stand up to us?

(Darumaka is angered by that insult)

(Team Rocket laughs)

(Asuna): WHY I OUGHTTA...

(Darumaka, growls): MAKA...Maka Maka makka! ("WHY YOU LITTLE, I'll show you who's a pip-squeak!") MAKAAAAAAA! ("HAAAAAAA!")

(Darumaka lets out a roar as it starts to glow)

(Asuna, awe-stuck) Whoa, Daramaka...

(Setsuna, in shock): Is that what I think it is, Miss Konoka?

(Volbeat, in shock): Beat? ("What?")

(Konoka, excited) Darumaka's evolving!

(Illumise, excited): Illu! ("WOW!")

(Darumaka's small hands grow bigger and become large hands, grow two small fires in its head, the small feet become stronger feet)

(Darumaka evolves into Darmanitan)

(Darmanitan): Darmanitan!

(Team Rocket): Oh, crud!

(Asuna): YES! It evolved!

(Setsuna): I'm confused...

(Konoka): It just evolved, after it was insulted! What a break for Asuna! This is in the bag!

(Setsuna): Yes, but it's Tentacruel a Water-type?

(Konoka, shocked): OH! I forgot!

(Setsuna): She's doomed...

(Asuna): Darmanitan! Use...

(Darmanitan, interrupts Asuna): "Hold it, Asuna. I have a better idea"

(Darmanitan's top flames glows in a white shine)

(Asuna): Huh? What is it doing?

(Darmanitan absorbs sunlight, as Team Rocket prepares to fight)

(Cassidy): THAT'S IT! No way I'll be mocked by a pathetic Pokemon! Tentacruel!

(Butch): Hitmontop!

(Team Rocket): CHARGE!

(Darmanitan prepares to fire)

(Asuna): Darmanitan? COME ON, ATTACK!

(Konoka): Wait... I get it!

(Setsuna): Asuna, use Solarbeam! Darmanitan is using the sun!

(Asuna): Really?

(Konoka): HURRY!

(Tentacruel and Hitmontop go closer to Darmanitan)

(Konoka): ASUNA!

(Asuna): Darmanitan! SOLARBEAM!

(Darmanitan, nods): Manitan! ("Loud and clear, Asuna!")

(Darmantian opens its mouth and fires a huge Solarbeam at both TR Pokemon)

(Both Pokemon land on Butch and Cassidy, colliding with each other)

BOOM!

(Team Rocket is sent flying)

(Team Rocket, flying off): AW, GIVE US A BREAAAAAAAK!

(They disappear into the sky)

(Asuna celebrates, as Darmanitan laughs)

(Asuna): This is so awesome! My own Darmanitan!

(Darmanitan, smiles happily): Darmanitan! ("Thanks, Asuna")

(Setsuna): I guess it has such friendship with Asuna. Who knew that it evolved into such a beast...

(Konoka): And Solarbeam is a Grass-type move. It's way effective to Water-types.

(Setsuna): Yeah.

(Setsuna, confused, to Konoka): Uh... Miss Konoka. You still didn't answer me what Oblivious is.

(Konoka): Huh?

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S DARMANITAN**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Setsuna had caught Volbeat and Konoka caught Illumise while exploring places at the time and Asuna's Darumaka has evolved into Darmanitan and learns a Grass-type move, Solarbeam**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	16. I Only Wanted To Chatot With You, Kazumi

(Kazumi and the cheerleaders continue to walk by)

(Kazumi continues to find rare Pokemon with a camera)

(A Chatot flies by)

(Sakurako): LOOK OUT!

(Chatot): Look out! Look out!

(Kazumi): Huh?

WHAM!

(Chatot slams into Kazumi)

(Kazumi is out cold)

(Misa): Kazumi, are you okay?

(Chatot): Kazumi, are you okay?

(Madoka): Is that Parrot okay?

(Chatot): Is that Parrot okay?

(Kazumi comes to)

(Kazumi): Huh? Where am I?

(Misa): You got hit by a flying bird.

(Chatot chirps)

(Chatot): Huh? Where am I? You got hit by a flying bird. Flying bird.

(Chatot squawks)

(Kazumi, to Chatot): Amazing! It's a Chatot! It looks rare!

(Chatot): It looks rare!

(Sakurako): Uh... isn't that a parrot?

(Chatot): Isn't that a parrot?

(Kazumi holds the camera up, as Chatot looks away)

(Kazumi): Say cheese!

(Chatot): Say cheese!

(Kazumi, angered): Okay, stop it... I know Pokemon, and you cannot talk.

(Madoka): Actually, they all talk... Parrots talk like that.

(Sakurako & Misa): She's right.

(Kazumi): Oh, please. It's just a rare Pokemon.

(Chatot): Okay, stop it... I know Pokemon, and you cannot talk. Actually, they all talk... Parrots talk like that. She's right. She's right. Oh, please. It's just a rare Pokemon.

(Kazumi is livid)

(Kazumi): WOULD YOU QUIT IT?

(Chatot is shocked)

(Chatot uses Peck at Kazumi)

(Kazumi): OW, STOP! HEY!

(Chatot): Quit it! Stop it! Hey!

(Madoka): Like talking to another Kazumi...

(Sakurako): More like "Double Trouble"...

(Misa): 55 points...

(Chatot, still pecking): Like talking to another Kazumi. More like double trouble. 55 Points. 55 points. Rawk!

(The cheerleader sigh in disgust)

(Sakurako): Should we help her?

(Misa): Right. She's being attacked

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TOTACH**_

(Sakurako, Misa, & Madoka call out their Pokemon)

(Kazumi): DO SOMETHING!

(Chatot): Do something. Do something.

(Plusle & Minun use Thunderbolt)

(They miss)

(Togepi laughs and waves its arms)

(Sakurako): Plusle, use Helping Hand!

(Madoka): You, too, Minun!

(Plusle and Minun use Helping Hand)

(Togepi uses Metronome)

(Togepi uses Screech)

(Chatot stops, hearing the sound)

(Kazumi stops and sees Chatot)

(Kazumi): Nice one!

(Chatot): Nice one! Nice one! 55 points! 55 points!

(Misa): Shut up! Togepi, use Flamethrower!

(Togepi fires a flamethrower at Chatot, but hits Kazumi)

(Kazumi): Ow... That burns me up.

(Chatot): That burn me up. 55 points! 55 points!

(Kazumi, to Chatot, angrily): Oh, shut up!

(Togepi uses Metronome, and does Helping Hand)

(Plusle and Minun uses Thunderbolt)

(Chatot is struck, directly)

(Chatot goes down)

(Kazumi): NOW'S MY CHANCE!

(Chatot): 55... points...

(Kazumi throws a Poke Ball, but loses grip)

(Kazumi): NO, WAIT!

(The Poke Ball flails to Chatot)

(Kazumi): NO!

(The Poke Ball hits Chatot)

(Chatot goes inside)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Kazumi shrieks in shock)

(Sakurako, Misa, & Madoka): YAY! YAY! KAZUMI~!

SHE GOT A CHATOT!

YAAAAAAAAAAY, KAZUMI~!

(Plusle, Minun, & Togepi): "Yay-yay, Kazumi~!"

(Kazumi, in disbelief): SHUT UP! I didn't want that motormouth! I just realized that!

(Sakurako): But Kazumi, you got what you wanted... a RARE Pokemon...

(Kazumi picks up the Poke Ball)

(Kazumi): Well, as long as it stays inside the ball. That thing was annoying...

(A flock of Spearow appear, cawing at the girls)

(Misa): Almost annoying as this!

(They shriek, as they run away)

(Kazumi, scared): OH, GOD! HELP US!.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S CHATOT**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Kazumi caught the most annoying flying-type Pokemon who mimics the girls it hears, Chatot! Poor Kazumi!**

**Kazumi's dud is Domestic Canary, sorta like a parrot. **

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	17. To Eevee Up The Odds!

Chamo, to Furret): So, anyway, since we're one in the same, you should learn how to conduct Pactios. I know some people who can talk Furret, along with your easygoing style.

(Furret): "You think so?"

(Negi): Chamo, what are you doing?

(Chamo): I was just chatting with your furret.

(Negi): Well stop! What if it knows my secret?

(Chamo): Come on... They're all animals... or whatever. How bad can it be?

(Haruna giggles at Nodoka, staring at her)

(Nodoka was blushing)

(Gardevoir): Is something wrong, Nodoka?

(Nodoka): Oh, well...

(Nodoka, whispers): Well, to be honest, I'm trying to confess to Professor Negi that I love him... I have feelings for him, but I just cannot bear to say it.

(Gardevoir): I see. But... What is love?

(Everyone fell in a THUD)

(Everyone got up, as Gardevoir was confused)

(Gardevoir): Well, you can tell me. I just evolved, earlier...

(Nodoka): I will, someday... Just... not in public...

(Yue sees two Eevees)

(Yue): Look over there. Two foxes!

(Nodoka): No, those are Eevees.

(Negi): Let's check it out.

(They rushed over to see the Eevees)

(Haruna): So, what's an Eevee?

(Nodoka): It's a small Pokemon that can be ANY type, when it evolves. In current Pokemon knowledge, there are 7 different Eevee evolutions, making it the only Pokemon with the MOST evolutions. I once saw a girl compete with an Eevee, and she had a Glaceon, during the Wallace Cup, long ago.

(Haruna): Now that you mention it, they had this Unova Cup, which featured a trainer with 6 different Eevees, and he won the Unova League. I think it was an Eevee Defense Force.

(Haruna gets a glimmer of thought)

(Haruna): I want to catch ALL the Eevees, and form my own Eevee Attack Force!

(Yue): You can only hold 6 at a time.

(Nodoka): And raising an Eevee into the different Pokemon make takes time. It's tough to raise Eevee and 7 of its Evolved forms.

(Negi): Now, now, let's see these Eevee, and be sure of this.

(They noticed something wrong with the Eevee)

(Yue approaches the Eevee)

(Yue): You think it'll notice us?

(Both Eevees smile at Yue & Nodoka)

(Nodoka): Aw, how cute...

(They hop onto Yue & Nodoka's arms)

(Negi): I think it likes you guys.

(They fall into a pit)

THUD!

(Haruna): Or maybe they're jinxed...

(Chamo): I can name TWO names that did this...

(Team Rocket laughs)

(Cassidy): Take about five guesses...

(Butch): And see where it comes up.

(They all climbed back up)

(Haruna): Cassidy!

(Nodoka): And Biff!

(Team Rockeet falls in a THUD)

(Butch): You idiots! I am NOT responding to that remark!

(Cassidy): But thanks to Bookworm... we manage to learn that these Eevees are special...

(Butch): Maybe we'll take them from you, right away.

(Nodoka): Gardevoir! Stop them!

(Butch summons Hitmontop)

(Butch): GO! HITMONTOP!

(Nodoka): Use Thunderbolt, Gardevoir!

(Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt)

(Butch): Hitmontop, Counter!

(Hitmontop uses Counter)

(Hitmontop gets electrocuted by Thunderbolt)

(Butch): NO!

(Negi): Alright, Nodoka!

(Haruna, to Cassidy): Now, it's your turn!

(Cassidy): Wanna bet? GO, Tentacruel!

(Tentacruel appears)

(Nodoka): Thunderbolt it, Gardevoir!

(Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt)

(Cassidy): Tentacruel, use Mirror Coat!

(Tentacruel uses Mirror Coat)

(Thunderbolt deflects off of Tentacruel)

(Nodoka): WHAT?

(The thunderbolt heads to Nodoka)

(Gardevoir): GET DOWN!

(Gardevoir tackles Nodoka down)

(The thunder strikes at Negi, Chamo, Yue, & Haruna)

(Haruna): That hurt...

(They fell down, still hurt)

(Both Eevee jump down, as they were scared)

(Nodoka): No... The Eevees...

(Cassidy): So, what now, twerpette?

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: SPEENO**_

(Nodoka growls, as Gardevoir stands up)

(Gardevoir): Nodoka, protect the Eevees. I'll face Team Rocket, alone!

(Nodoka): Okay!

(Nodoka): You won't get away with this!

(Butch): Try us! Hitmontop! Use Brick Break!

(Hitmontop uses Brick Break)

(Gardevoir uses Psychic)

(Hitmontop gets hit)

(Hitmontop is out)

(Butch): Hitmontop!

(Nodoka): Now, use Hyper Beam!

(Gardevoir uses Hyper Beam)

(Cassidy): How childish.

(Tentacruel uses Mirror Coat)

(Hyper Beam is deflected)

(Nodoka): LOOK OUT!

(Hyper Beam heads to the first Eevee)

(Nodoka grabs Eevee out of the way)

(Nodoka cuddles at Eevee, feeling sad)

(Nodoka): How dare you?

(Yue gets up and holds the second Eevee)

(Yue): Nodoka, just run! We can take the Eevees and leave!

(Nodoka): NO! I cannot let them do this! I have had it with Biff and Cassidy!

(Butch): It's BUTCH!

(Nodoka, angry): I'll protect this Eevee, no matter what! You won't get away with this!

(Yue): Nodoka, use Gardevoir to destroy that Tentacruel!

(Cassidy): Even if you try, Tentacruel will stop you.

(Nodoka, thinking): Okay, think fast... How to counter Tentacruel's Mirror Coat... Gardevoir has her attacks, but they all deflect using Mirror Coat, since they are Special Attacks. I wonder if this Eevee knows any moves.

(Eevee 1): "What is wrong?"

(Nodoka): I'll protect you, Eevee... if only I can make you fight against Team Rocket...

(Eevee drops down, and confronts Tentacruel)

(Cassidy): Quick, Tentacruel, use Wrap!

(Tentacruel uses Wrap)

(Eevee dodges it)

(Nodoka): Go, Eevee! Use Quick Attack!

(Eevee uses Quick Attack at Tentacruel)

(Eevee hits it in the midsection)

(Tentacruel staggers, as Eevee stands tall)

(Nodoka): Good job, Eevee!

(Yue): Whoa, and she doesn't even own that one.

(Eevee started to glow blue)

(Nodoka): Huh? It can't be...

(Yue): It's evolving? But how?

(Butch): WE were going to say that!

(Cassidy): How dare you evolve, Eevee?

(Eevee evolves into Espeon)

(Cassidy): OH, NO!

(Nodoka): An Espeon! That Pokemon was discovered as one of the Eevee evolutions in Johto, along with Umbreon. A Psychic-type, and a strong Pokemon.

(Yue): Uh, how do get a Glaceon, anyway?

(Nodoka): I'll explain later. Right now, you take that Eevee, wake up Professor Negi, and get out of here!

(Cassidy): Not while we're still up and moving! Tentacruel, use Poison Sting.

(Nodoka): Psychic!

(Espeon uses Psychic, halting Tentacruel)

(Nodoka): Now, use Iron Tail!

(Espeon jumps up and slams Tentacruel with an Iron Tail, sending Team Rocket flying)

(Team Rocket is flying to the sky)

(Cassidy): How many times have we've been beaten by that Bookworm?

(Butch): We should stay away from her, when she's angry...

(Team Rocket disappears into the sky)

(Both): WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

(Nodoka hugs Espeon, and laughs)

(Yue): Good one, Espeon!

(Eevee): "Yay! Espeon!"

(Nodoka): You did good, Espeon...

(Haruna and Negi get up, using Gardevoir's Heal Pulse)

(Haruna): Ungh... What happened?

(Nodoka): Are you okay?

(Negi): We're fine. What happened?

(Nodoka): Team Rocket attacked you.

(Chamo): Are you kidding me? Those two attacked us?

(Nodoka): Well, don't worry. I believe we've seen the last of Ben and Cassidy.

(Haruna): I hope you're right, Bookworm.

(Eevee laughs with Espeon, as he praises her)

(Eevee): "You look cool, Espeon!"

(Espeon): "Thank you!"

(Yue): I see that Eevee liked Espeon. Who knew he'd be astonished by his friend to evolve.

(Espeon went to Nodoka)

(Negi): I think she wants you to come along with us.

(Gardevoir): No. She says that she and Eevee want to come with. Yue can care for Eevee, while Nodoka stays with her.

(Yue): You mean it?

(Nodoka): Oh, how wonderful!

(Haruna): Wait... Don't I get one?

(Yue & Nodoka): Haruna...

(Haruna): I'm kidding...

(Negi): Now that's a double catch.

(Nodoka): 75 points!

(Negi): Much appreciated.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S ESPEON**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Yue caught Eevee(male) and Nodoka caught the newly-evolved Espeon, and its also dumbfounding that Nodoka's Gardevoir doesn't know about Nodoka is in love with Negi, will she confess to him, find out next time...**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	18. The Budew Has Bloomed

(Makie is still crushed)

(Buneary tries to wake her)

(Makie): Crushed...

(Ayaka places a small flower lei on Budew)

(Ayaka): Here you go, Budew. You look very cute.

(Budew): Budew!

(Ayaka giggles)

(Bushes rustles, as Budew looks)

(Ayaka): What is it?

(Ayaka checks the bushes)

(Ayaka): Makie! Real mature! Come out of there!

(Makie): Crushed...

(Ayaka looks behind her, seeing Makie)

(Ayaka): Oh. Right. But then... what is this?

(A Whirlipede pops out)

(Ayaka shrieks)

(Ayaka): BUG!

(Budew): "I'll rescue you!"

(Ayaka): Bad bug! It's creepy-looking!

(Whirlipede): Whirl!

(Ayaka): Scare it away, Budew!

(Budew uses Bullet Seed)

(Whirlipede gets struck)

(Whirlipede charges at Budew)

(Whirlipede uses Rollout, hitting Budew)

(Ayaka): BUDEW!

(Makie snaps out of it)

(Makie sees Whirlipede)

(Makie): My goodness, what is that?

(Makie holds Buneary)

(Makie): Buneary! Let's help her!

(Makie runs to Ayaka)

(Ayaka): Makie?!

(Makie): Lemme help you!

(Ayaka): Oh, what? Use Ribbon Dance?

(Makie, to Buneary): Use Bounce!

(Buneary uses Bounce on Whirlipede)

(Whirlipede is tossed down)

(Whirlipede gets up)

(Makie): NOW! Use Thunderbolt!

(Buneary uses Thunderbolt, as Whirlipede is angered)

(Whirlipede uses Iron Defense to block the Thunderbolt)

(Whirlipede uses Poison Tail)

(Whirlipede strikes Buneary)

(Makie): Buneary, NO!

(Ayaka): It's too strong.

(Budew & Buneary stand up)

(Ayaka): It's up!

(Makie, to Ayaka): What do you say? Work together and stop her?

(Ayaka): I might as well... let's see if this Buneary has some drive, unlike you.

(Makie): That's cold...

(Budew): "I'll strike first."

(Budew uses Sludge Bomb)

(Whirlipede is struck lightly)

(Makie): Buneary, use Attract!

(Buneary uses Attract)

(Whirlipede is unaffected)

(Makie): HUH?

(Ayaka): Impossible! You mean... it's a female bug?

(Makie): Ayaka... Let's strike at the same time!

(Ayaka): Right.

(Ayaka): BUDEW! Use Return!

(Makie): Buneary! Bounce attack!

(Budew hits Whirlipede with a Return)

(Buneary uses Bounce)

(Whirlipede strikes with Poison Tail)

(Both Pokemon go down)

(Makie): NO!

(Ayaka): What'll we do?

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: PUNYLON**_

(Makie prays)

(Makie): Buneary... get up...

(Buneary gets up)

(Ayaka notices Budew, getting up)

(Budew sees the lei, destroyed by Whirlipede's Poison Tail)

(Budew & Buneary scream)

(Both Pokemon start to glow light blue)

(Ayaka): Huh?

(Makie): No way! They're evolving?

(Ayaka): I think so... It's blooming!

(Budew starts to bloom flowers, as Buneary grows with longer ears)

(Budew evolves into Roselia)

(Buneary evolves into Lopunny)

(Makie): OH, MY! Lopunny!

(Ayaka): A Roselia!

(Lopunny winks at Roselia)

(Lopunny): "Wanna go for it?"

(Roselia): "Right."

(Makie): Ready?

(Ayaka): Okay!

(Whirlipede charges at the Pokemon)

(Ayaka): Roselia, Petal Dance!

(Roselia does Petal Dance, hurting Whirlipede)

(Makie): Bug-types ought to taste THIS! Use Blizzard, Lopunny!

(Lopunny uses Blizzard, as Whirlipede is severely hit)

(Ayaka shivers from the Blizzard)

(Ayaka, shivering): That is so cold...

(Roselia, shivering): "Minus 10 points..."

(Ayaka): Makie, stop it!

(Whirlipede escapes)

(Makie): We did it!

(Ayaka glares at Makie)

(Makie): What? What?

(Ayaka): Why didn't you come to me, sooner? I almost had a heart attack, from that bug Pokemon!

(Makie): Sorry.

(Roselia, scolded to Makie): "You should be ashamed, Makie!"

(Makie): Huh?

(Roselia, angry at Makie): "Ayaka's right, I must say this. Makie, you are no good."

(Makie, understands what Roselia is saying)

(Makie, shocked): WHAT!? I'M NO GOOD!?

(Makie starts to cry, as tears trickle on her cheeks)

(Makie, crying): Even the class rep's Roselia thinks i'm no good

(Lopunny, facefaults): "Oh, good grief. Could you get a grip, Makie!"

(Roselia): "She's right! You've ONCE AGAIN failed at being Makie!"

(Makie is crushed, turning white, as the word "crushed" falls on top of Makie)

(Makie): CRUSHED!

(Ayaka): What did you say to her?

(Roselia): "I said like you said... She failed at being Makie..."

(Ayaka): That's cold... for Makie.

(Lopunny): "Minus 13 points..."

(Makie sobs, still white and frozen)

(Ayaka pets Roselia)

(Ayaka): Come on. I'll get you another flower lei for you.

(Roselia): "YAY!"

(Ayaka, to Lopunny): Hey, Cottontail! Revive Makie for me...

(Lopunny, confused): "Cottontail?!"

(Ayaka & Roselia leave, as Makie was still crushed)

(Makie): Crushed...

(Lopunny, facepalms): Why me?

(Makie is stil crushed)

(Lopunny, sighs) "Ugh...this is getting us nowhere. Come on Makie, lets go"

(Lopunny grabs Makie by the back, drags her away)

(Makie): Failed at Makie...Failed at me!

(Lopunny growls, then slaps Makie across the face)

(Lopunny, scolds): "Makie, snap out of it!"

(Makie, feeling the slap, gets determined): You're right!

(Lopunny, smiles): "That's the spirit, Makie!"

(Makie and Lopunny embrace with a hug)

(Makie wipes away the tears)

(Makie): Thank you, Lopunny! You're a true friend.

(Lopunny smiles, as she & Makie catch up to Ayaka and her Roselia)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S LOPUNNY**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Makie's Buneary & Ayaka's Budew both evolved into Lopunny & Roselia, and learned numerous moves to beat the rolling bug.**

**Also...**

**Whoa, I didn't knew that Lopunny had it in her, slapping Makie across the face like that, like whoa, didn't see that coming, her personality has changed drastically and she's much more mature after her evolution.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	19. March Of The Piplup

(Nighttime)

(Negi, Nodoka, Yue and their Pokemon are asleep by a huge tree, except for Haruna)

(Haruna, rubs her eyes): I can't sleep...maybe I should go outside for a bit!

(Haruna gets up)

(Haruna): Man... I need to walk down the path... I just can't sleep...

(Haruna walked off, as Nodoka wakes up a bit)

(Haruna appears by a pond)

(Haruna sits by the pond)

(Haruna): Now THIS is relaxing...

(Water began to bubble)

(Haruna): Huh?

(A Piplup appears)

(Haruna): What is that?

(Piplup): Piplup, Piplup!

(Haruna): Oh, it's a Piplup... It looks cute... I bet I could catch it.

(Haruna, to Piplup): Hello~!

(Piplup is visibly tired)

(Piplup): "I'm cold...I need some shelter..."

(Piplup falls asleep)

(Haruna): Oh, dear... You must be tired...

(Haruna carries Piplup away)

(Haruna, thinking): Either I am lucky, or I'm just being compassionate to this thing... I better take her back to Professor Negi.

(Haruna returns to the others)

(Nodoka, waking up): Haruna? Where have you been?

(Haruna): Never mind... I'll tell you, tomorrow...

(Nodoka): Oh, okay...

(Nodoka goes back to sleep)

(Haruna holds Piplup in her arms)

(Haruna): Rest easy, little one... Have a good night...

(Haruna falls asleep, as Piplup is comfortable)

(Piplup, yawning): "How warm..."

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: LIPPUP**_

(The next morning, Haruna wakes up, with her Piplup)

(Haruna): Hey, cutie. How have you been?

(Piplup): Aw, I'm fine.

(Piplup hugs Haruna)

(Yue, Nodoka, and Negi wakes up)

(Yue): Oh. You're up early.

(Haruna): Yes.

(Nodoka): Is that a Piplup?

(Haruna): Yes it is. It was cold, so I took care of it.

(Yue): Where did you find it?

(Haruna): In the bushes.

(Piplup continues to hug Haruna)

(Haruna): So, do you feel better now?

(Piplup): "I am."

(Piplup, to Haruna): "Can I come with you guys?"

(Negi): It says that it wants to battle you, Haruna.

(Yue): That IS a rule, in the Pokemon world.

(Haruna, giggling): You wanted to come with us?

(Piplup): "Yeah! I wanna join you guys!"

(Haruna): Sure thing! But first, how about a battle? I wanna see if you can match with my Ariados.

(Piplup prepares for battle)

(Haruna brings out her Ariados)

(Haruna): ARIADOS! Come out!

(Ariados appears)

(Negi): I hope Haruna knows what she is doing.

(Nodoka): Well, Piplup is a water-type.

(Chamo, whispering): And Haruna is a penguin, as a DUD.

(Haruna): Okay, Ariados, Cross Poison!

(Ariados does Cross Poison)

(Piplup dodges it and does an Ice Beam)

(Ariados is hit by the Ice Beam)

(Ariados is in pain)

(Nodoka): That Ice Beam is lethal!

(Haruna): Hang in there, Ariados!

(Piplup does Drill Peck)

(Haruna): DODGE IT!

(Ariados sidesteps the attack)

(Haruna): Use Psychic!

(Ariados uses Psychic on Piplup)

(Haruna): NOW! Use Spider Web to trap it!

(Ariados uses Spider Web on Piplup)

(Piplup is caught)

(Haruna holds up a Lure Ball)

(Haruna): Class Rep and I made sure we would get the right balls.

(Gardevoir): Is that a Lure Ball?

(Nodoka): Yes. It is useful to catch Water Pokemon.

(Haruna): You should always lure a Pokemon by luring them with a Lure Ball

(Gardevoir): Negative 9 points...

(Chamo): Hurry up and catch it, Haruna!

(Piplup tries breaking free)

(Haruna): Lure Ball! GO!

(Piplup gets hit by a Lure Ball)

(Piplup goes inside the ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Haruna): YEAH! I did it!

(Yue): You caught a Piplup!

(Nodoka): I know. You caught one of the starter Pokemon, in the Sinnoh group.

(Haruna): I did?

(Nodoka): Yes. You are so lucky.

(Haruna): Well, I'm not that lucky. But that floats like a Butterfree and stings like a Beedrill.

(Nodoka & Yue): Negative 20 points...

(Chamo): Well, you got your Piplup, after you cared for it.

(Haruna, imitating Hikari): No need to worry. ;)

(Yue & Nodoka were confused)

(Haruna): I saw this girl on TV, during spring break, and she had a Piplup, too. And she had a voice that was cute. But her catchphrase was so lame...

(Negi): But there is nothing to worry about.

(Chamo): Yeah. You got the Piplup, like it is almost like that other girl.

(Yue): Now all you need is a Turtwig and Chimchar, and you got the complete set.

(Haruna): Nah. I'm better off with this and Ariados.

(Haruna looks at her Lure Ball)

(Haruna): I'm happy for you, little one.

(Haruna starts to cry a bit, with tears in her eyes)

(Yue): You okay, Haruna?

(Gardevoir, to Nodoka): I wonder if she is happy that she caught it, after she kept it warm, last night.

(Nodoka): She can be rowdy, on occasions, but she is sweet, deep down.

(Gardevoir): I think it's the former.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S PIPLUP**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Haruna caught her second Pokemon, Piplup. Since Haruna's dud is a penguin, I might think about making Nodoka catching Chimchar, and Yue with Turtwig, I might be thinking about Negi catching Mienfoo since it looks like an ermine. I don't know just yet. Stay tuned!**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	20. Vanillite Ice-Cream!

(Satsuki is making ice cream in the forest, with her Vanillite)

(Satsuki): Here you go.

(Satsuki holds up a bowl of milk)

(Satsuki): Use Icy Wind and Powder Snow.

(Vanillite uses Icy Wind, and then Powder Snow, freezing the milk into a soft ice cream)

(Satsuki mixes the ice cream and scoops up a scoop into an ice cream cone)

(Satsuki gives an ice cream cone to her Pachirisu)

(Satsuki): Here you go. I hope you like it.

(Pachirisu): "Yay! Ice cream!"

(Pachirisu licks the ice cream)

(Elsewhere, Fei Ku and Sawk train, as Satomi tests her Magnemite)

(Satomi): Okay, use this lightning rod, Magnemite. Use your Thunder!

(Magnemite uses Thunder on the lightning rod)

(Satomi examines the electric current)

(Magnemite floats by Satomi)

(Satomi): What power. You have very strong voltage. One day, you'll evolve into a Magneton, and produce the power that a Zapdos can consume!

(Magnemite): "I like it!"

(Satomi): Okay... but we MAY need adjustments to your ability. I'm going to add some steel plates around your magnets, and then harness this electrical current, so I can use them to upgrade Chachamaru, when we return. In fact, what say we give it a shot?

(Satomi and Magnemite leave, as Fei Ku spars with Sawk)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: SKWA**_

(Sawk does Close Combat, as Fei Ku and Sawk does Close Combat fighting)

(Fei Ku and Sawk exchange punches)

(Sawk trips Fei Ku with a Low Sweep)

(Fei Ku falls on her face)

(Fei Ku): Ow...

(Sawk cellebrates, laughing)

(Fei Ku bows to Sawk)

(Satsuki): Hey, Fei Ku... You want some forest-made ice cream?

(Vanillite): Vanillite!

(Fei Ku giggles)

(Fei Ku): Oh, boy! Forest-made! Uh, forest-made?

(Satsuki): Made from my Vanillite.

(Fei Ku and Sawk are given an ice cream cone)

(Pachirisu appears with an item)

(Satsuki): Oh, hey. What is that?

(Satsuki takes the item)

(The item is a Berry)

(Satsuki): Hey! See if you can find more berries, so we can make some berry ice cream!

(Pachirisu): Yes, chef!

(Pachirisu runs off, as Vanillite chills more ice cream)

(Fei Ku): So, you have any flavor, other than plain?

(Satsuki): Well, as long as Pachirisu has its Pickup ability, i'll have enough berries to make a sweet treat.

(Fei Ku): I want the first bite!

(Sawk): Me, too!

(Satsuki mixes the ice cream)

(Meanwhile, Satomi finishes the adjustments to Magnemite's fins, covering its magnets)

(Satomi): With these fins, I can be able to collect the waves of energy, so we can run Chacha Power on her. She HAS been slumping lately. It'll be ready, soon. Now, Magnemite, use Thunder again!

(Magnemite uses Thunder, as the electric sparks absorb into the fins)

(Magnemite starts to glow yellow)

(Magnemite learns Spark)

(Satomi reads the meter on its power)

(Satomi is shocked)

(Satomi): NO! WAY! It's off the charts! Perhaps I'll need a little power to charge up Chachamar-.

BOOM!

(The meter explodes)

(The fins fall off, as Magnemite glows light-blue)

(Satomi): Huh? It's evolving!

(Magnemite evolves into Magneton)

(Magneton): Magneton!

(Satomi): OH, WOW! A Magneton! It's is so powerful! AT LAST, the power of science can continue!

(Magneton shocks Satomi with Thunderbolt)

(Satomi faints, covered in soot)

(Satomi coughs)

(Satomi, in pain): Maybe I overlooked its power... (COUGH!) Oh, well... back to the drawing board...

(Magneton, giggling): Oopsie...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S SAWK**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Satomi has been a lot of scientific work with her Magnemite but it evolves into Magneton, Satsuki has her Vanillite and Pachirisu by her side, and Fei Ku is revealed to have caught a Sawk. Will Satomi charge up Chachamaru, stay tuned.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	21. Dark In The Umbreon!

(At nightime)

(Yue's Eevee was praticing, as Nodoka was watching on)

(Nodoka): Yue, you're doing great!

(Eevee starts tackling)

(Negi): Well, Yue's Eevee has become very persistent.

(Chamo): It almost feels like it's stronger.

(Yue): Thanks. I hope that it'll be ready to evolve, soon.

(Gardevoir): I hope you train your Eevee... in a good way.

(Motsu appeared)

(Motsu): HEY! That's MY line!

(Gardevoir): Who are you?

(Negi): Oh, great! You again!

(Motsu): I was just relaxing. And I'm surprised that you have creatures to train.

(Haruna): Yeah. These Pokemon are uber-great!

(Nodoka): In a good way...

(Motsu): I TOLD YOU THAT'S MY LINE!

(Haruna has an idea)

(Haruna): Hey, Negi, how about we team up?

(Nodoka shivered)

(Nodoka): Uh... Haruna, I-.

(Yue): You mean like a battle?

(Negi): I don't know... There's so much to learn about Pokemon... and...

(Yue): Sounds right, to me.

(Nodoka): It's great!

(Yue): But how do we know who'll team with Negi?

(Haruna): Okay! How about "Jan-ken-po"? WINNER gets Negi!

(Yue and Nodoka nodded)

(Gardevoir, thinking): If Nodoka gets Negi, maybe she'll get the opportunity...

(The Library Club girls do Rock, Paper, Scissors)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: MOUNRBE**_

(Yue and Haruna face Negi and Nodoka)

(Chamo, Shimichi, and Motsu watch on)

(Chamo): THIS is a 2-on-2 battle, between Professor Negi Springfield and Nodoka Miyazaki versus Yue and Haruna of the Library Club! Each trainer must use ONE Pokemon, and the match ends, if both Pokemon on the same team are unable to continue.

(Yue): GO! EEVEE!

(Haruna): Let's go, Piplup!

(Piplup and Eevee appear)

(Negi): GO, FURRET!

(Nodoka): Let's go, Espeon!

(Furret and Espeon appears)

(Chamo): BEGIN!

(Motsu): I got 20 on the Penguin.

(Haruna): Piplup, use Ice Beam!

(Piplup uses Ice Beam)

(Yue): Eevee! Use Dig!

(Eevee uses Dig)

(Negi): Furret! Dodge it!

(Nodoka): You, too!

(Espeon and Furret dodge out of the attacks)

(Negi): Now, Furret, use Iron Tail!

(Nodoka): Assist him with Hyper Voice!

(Furret's Iron Tail becomes a Hyper Iron Tail Voice)

(Furret hits Eevee with the Iron Tail)

(Haruna): No, you don't! Piplup! Attack that Espeon with Drill Peck!

(Piplup uses Drill Peck)

(Piplup hits Espeon with Drill Peck)

(Nodoka): Espeon!

(Espeon stands tall)

(Nodoka): Quickly! Use Attract!

(Espeon uses Attract)

(Piplup is unaffected)

(Nodoka): No way!

(Yue): It didn't phase him!

(Haruna): Wait, but that means...

(she turns to Piplup)

(Haruna): Piplup is... ...a GIRL!?

(Piplup): "Yes, I am..."

(Haruna, embarrassed): Oops... You all look the same.

(Negi): QUICKLY! While they are distracted... Furret! Flamethrower!

(Furret uses Flamethrower)

(Yue): Eevee, Trump Card!

(Eevee uses Trump Card)

(Eevee fires at the opponent)

(Furret gets hit)

(Espeon): "What power!"

(Nodoka): There's one shot...

(Negi): Furret!

(Nodoka): Espeon!

(Both): Iron Tail!

(Both Pokemon do a Double Iron Tail on Eevee)

(Eevee goes down)

(Yue): NO WAY! EEVEE!

(Haruna): What a double team move!

(Chamo): Eevee is unable to...

(Yue): Wait!

(Chamo): Huh?

(Eevee slowly struggles to get up)

(Nodoka): Wow! Eevee got up after that?

(Negi): Looks that way!

(Eevee) "I must...not give up...no matter what"

(Yue): Eevee...

(Yue turns into a serious look with determination)

(Yue, yells loudly): YOU CAN DO IT, EEVEE!

(Eevee, screams loudly): EevAEEEEEEEEEEEEE

(Eevee starts to glow light-blue)

(Negi, awe-struck): What's happening?

(Haruna): Could it be...

(Yue): Not "could". It definately is!

(Nodoka): It's evolving!

(Espeon): Espe... "No way"

(Nodoka): It's an...

(Eevee becomes Umbreon)

(Yue): But how? An Umbreon?

(Haruna): It's nighttime, and it must've evolved...

(Yue smirks)

(Yue): Okay, Nodoka! Time to go to school! Umbreon! Dark Pulse! Haruna!

(Umbreon uses Dark Pulse)

(Haruna): Only one move to take you two down! AERIAL ACE!

(Piplup does a Dark Aerial Ace)

(Negi): Furret! Use Hyper Voice!

(Nodoka): You, too, Espeon!

(Both Pokemon do Hyper Voice)

(Piplup flies toward Furret and Espeon)

BOOM!

(The ground begans to shake and produce a cloud of dirt)

(The dirt cloud subsided)

(All four Pokemon are still standing, tired out)

(Gardevoir): Nodoka, withdraw... Espeon's had enough...

(Nodoka): uh...

(Negi): You're really good, you three.

(Haruna): Yeah, but this isn't over yet!

(Chamo): NO! I'm ending this, now! I cannot have you guys damage each other, a second longer!

(Negi): WAIT! Chamo...

(Haruna): What gives?

(Chamo waves his arms out)

(Chamo): This match is a DRAW!

(Yue): Nice job, Umbreon...

(Yue, Haruna, Negi, and Nodoka return their Pokemon)

(Haruna): Piplup... I'm proud of you... Also, sorry for the error.

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): Gardevoir...

(Nodoka looks at her Poke Ball)

(Nodoka): I'm sorry, Espeon. You did really well.

(Haruna): Well, now that we have our battle, what do you say we rest here?

(Yue): You're right. Since it's getting dark, we should camp out, together.

(Haruna): Hey, you did well, showing your Eevee how to not give up.

(Yue): Eevee's being doing great. Now, we have polar opposites, as Nodoka and I have the Espeon and Umbreon.

(Yue shakes hands with Nodoka)

(Yue): Great battle, Nodoka.

(Nodoka): Thanks, Yue...

(Motsu, upset): Great... There goes my bet...

(Shimichi): I told you not to gamble for Negi, nya.

(Motsu): Not in a good way...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S UMBREON!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**What a battle, Yue's Eevee has evolved into Umbreon, and Piplup is revealed to be a girl and with her ability Torrent, even though the match was a draw**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	22. Cliffhangers Must Look Bisharp!

(Konoka grew worried)

(Konoka): Hey, Asuna, do you think we should find Negi?

(Asuna): Yes, I hope so. I hope he didn't get lost, or something.

(Konoka): We better find him, soon! It's fun here, but I feel lonely.

(Setsuna): I know what you mean...

(Konoka held up a Poke Ball)

(Konoka): Illumise, Unfezant! Come out!

(Setsuna): You, too, Volbeat!

(Their Pokemon come out)

(Konoka): Guys, I want you to find Professor Negi.

(Setsuna): We need to look for him. He's somewhere around here.

(Unfezent): "Sure, and one question, who's Negi?"

(The 3 Pokemon are confused)

(Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna fell in a THUD)

(Asuna): STUPID POKEMON! Do you even know who he is?

(Volbeat & Illumise): "No."

(Asuna): Red hair, glasses, with a white rat on his shoulder, and a small size. He's obviously lost, somewhere...

(Unfezant): "Thanks!"

(The Pokemon fly away, as Asuna is ragged)

(Asuna): This sucks... Negi is far away, and I haven't even shown him what I caught!

(Konoka): Don't be upset. You did well, catching your Darmanitan.

(Asuna): Yeah, you're right... But it's not enough...

(A whisper is heard)

(Asuna): What was that?

(Setsuna): Shh... It's a sound of crying... Come on...

(Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka crept off, heading to the bushes)

(Whismur): "What will I do? Oh no, oh dear..."

(The girls see a Whismur)

(Asuna): Who's that Pokemon?

(Konoka): I'll look in my cards, lets see...

(Konoka finds the correct card)

(Asuna, to Konoka): Since when do you have cards of Pokemon?

(Konoka): I got them, on sale, when I bought one of my games. I knew they'd be useful for something. I have about a lot with me, but I haven't gotten the whole set, yet.

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, will you hurry up?

(Konoka): ... Yeah... No... Uh, ah, here! I found it! Whismur, the Whisper Pokemon, they are easily startled and very timid that it cries loudly, then it falls asleep after it finishes crying due to exhaustion.

(Setsuna): A Whismur?

(Asuna): I hate to admit it, but its kinda cute!

(Konoka): So, you want to catch it, now's your chance.

(Asuna jumps out and holds up a Poke Ball)

(Asuna, thinking): THIS TIME, I'm not stupid... I'll battle it with Darmanitan.

(Whismur looks at Asuna)

(Whismur jumps onto Asuna's arms, crying)

(Asuna): HUH?

(Konoka): It thinks your his mother...

(Asuna): Yeah, but-.

(Whismur is crying)

(Asuna): Are you okay? Are you lost?

(Whismur): "I want someone to be with... I want a trainer..."

(Asuna): Huh? What is wrong?

(Setsuna): I don't know... Maybe it's upset over the fact that it is lonely...

(Konoka): Yeah? That's obviously...

(Whismur continues to cry, as Asuna hugged it)

(Asuna): How would you like to come with us? You can come with me, and we'll be able to use you, as a partner. You don't need to be lonely, Whismur...

(Konoka, whispering to Setsuna): You think we should tell her that Whismur can evolve into a Loudred? It sort of suits her well.

(Setsuna): She'll know, soon enough...

(Asuna): Okay, Whismur. Wwanna go in?

(Asuna, to Konoka): Hey, I forgot. In case I use Whismur, what moves does it do?

(Konoka): Well, it does Hyper Voice and Screech. And it also has other moves...

(Whismur): I can also do Flamethrower and Ice Beam... Does that help?

(Konoka): It's impossible... but yes.

(Setsuna): I thought Normal-types don't learn heavy attacks.

(Asuna held her Poke Ball to Whismur)

(Asuna): Okay, you want to come with? We'll only be here, until Konoka and Setsuna finds Negi.

(Whismur): Sure.

(Whismur hits the button)

(Whismur goes in the Poke Ball)

(Asuna giggles)

(Konoka): Wow. And you didn't even have to battle it.

(Asuna, smirking): Now, let's see Ayaka top me, since I have a NEW Pokemon!

(Elsewhere, Sayo was sitting by the trees)

(Sayo finds a dark rock)

(Sayo, to Misdreavus): Hey, look, Misdreavus.

(Misdreavus): It's a Dusk Stone...

(Sayo gives Misdreavus the Dusk Stone)

(Sayo): I'm going to find the others. I'll be back.

(Sayo floats up to a tree)

(the Dusk Stone starts to glow)

(Misdreavus): Mis? ("Huh?")

(Misdreavus begins to glow light blue, without Sayo noticing)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: MAGIMUSSI**_

(Sayo comes down, as she gave up)

(Sayo): Hey, Misdreavus...

(Sayo looked around)

(Sayo sees a Mismagius)

(Sayo): Oh, hello. Have you seen Misdreavus?

(Mismagius): I AM her...

(Sayo, sadl): No... I don't believe you... You don't look like her... unless...

(Sayo gasps in amazement)

(Sayo, surprised): You evolved?

(Mismagius): Yes, I did!

(Mismagius and Sayo hug and twirl together)

(The scene becomes a bright pink, as cherry blossoms flutter down)

(Unfezant, Volbeat, and Illumise return)

(Konoka): What a break! Did you find them?

(Asuna): Please say yes...

(Unfezant): "Well... We found him, like you said, with a girl in a Ralts hairstyle... with a Gardevoir..."

(Volbeat): "And another girl who is beautiful, with glasses and green hair..."

(Illumise): "And another girl with a weird drink."

(Konoka): Huh? that's...

(Asuna): Bookworm...

(Konoka): Haruna...

(Setsuna): And Yue...

(Asuna): Where are they?

(Volbeat and Illumise): "Follow us!"

(The Pokemon fly off, as the girls followed them)

(Konoka): This must be big...

(Asuna): Hopefully, Negi's going to be surprised.

(Asuna, thinking): Wait... Ralts-hairstyle?

(Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna arrive, seeing Negi with the others)

(Asuna): Nodoka?

(Nodoka): Oh, hey, Asuna.

(Negi): Oh, Asuna. It's nice to see you. How did it go?

(Asuna): Terrible. We had one disaster, after another, but we couldn't have done it, without our Pokemon.

(Haruna): Us, too, but you don't hear US complaining.

(Negi): So, Asuna, are those YOUR Pokemon?

(Asuna, in disdain): No...

(Konoka): The Illumise and Unfezant are mine, and the Volbeat is Setsuna's.

(Chamo): WHOA! You mean you two caught a Pokemon, as well?

(Asuna): Yeah! Take a look!

(Asuna pulls out her Poke Balls)

(Asuna): Come on out!

(Asuna brings out Tepig, Darmanitan, and Whismur)

(Konoka calls to Unfezant and Illumise)

(Setsuna sends out Pawniard, as Volbeat flies by Pawniard)

(Negi): Oh! How wonderful! You girls had such great Pokemon.

(Haruna): That's nothing! Check this out!

(Yue): Let's meet OUR friends.

(Haruna brings our Ariados and Piplup)

(Yue brings out Noctowl and Umbreon)

(Nodoka brings out Espeon, as Gardevoir goes by Espeon)

(Negi brings out Kirlia and Furret)

(Konoka): Oh. They look so awesome.

_Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent._

_Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant._

_Volbeat, the Firefly Pokémon. Volbeat uses the designs on its tail for sketching and communicating with other Volbeat._

_Illumise, the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise uses Sweet Scent to lure in Volbeat, having them draw geometric patterns in the sky._

_Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left._

_Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. Normally, fire shoots out of Tepig's snout, but it shoots out smoke instead when it is feeling ill._

_Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion._

(Haruna): I'm glad you liked it.

(Asuna): You must have such great Pokemon here.

(Chamo gets punched down by Darmanitan)

(Darmanitan): "Stupid ermine!"

(Chamo): GACK! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME THE ANIMAL TREATMENT HERE? GAH, ANIMAL ABUSE!

(Asuna): Darmanitan! Behave yourself!

(Darmanitan): "Sorry..."

(Negi): Chamo, are you okay?

(Chamo): I feel bruised...

(Chamo is in pain)

(Asuna, smirking): Well, at least he'll shut up, for once.

(Yue, sweatdropping): That was very rude of him.

(Nodoka, sweatdropping): I know.

(Konoka looked at Nodoka and Gardevoir)

(Konoka): Wow... I never knew you were identical...

(Nodoka, blushing): Well... It was a Ralts, when I had it... You say that I look like a Ralts?

(Konoka): Yes. But your Gardevoir looks stunning... why I could be like that, so glamourous...

(Setsuna blushes)

(Setsuna imagines Konoka, looking like Gardevoir, with a wavy hairstyle)

(Konoka, giggling): Gardevoir.

(Setsuna gets a nosebleed)

(Setsuna holds her nose)

(Nodoka): Oh, what's wrong?

(Setsuna turns away, as she was flushed, beet red)

(Konoka): Obviously awkward, again...

(Setsuna, thinking): I gotta catch Miss Konoka... What am I doing? Why'd you say that, Miss Konoka?

(Setsuna then notices Pawniard who has fallen to his knees)

(Setsuna): Something wrong?

(Pawniard): "I feel heavy"...

(Asuna): Huh?

(Setsuna, to Pawniard): Do you feel sick?

(Pawniard): "No."

(Pawniard started to glow light blue)

(Setsuna): Pawniard?

(Nodoka): It's evolving!

(Pawniard grows taller, its blades gets bigger and sharper, its body changes also and the top of its head turns into a gold, double-headed axe blade, as it evolves into Bisharp)

(Bisharp): Bisharp!

(Nodoka): It's a Bisharp!

(Yue): How cool.

(Chamo): Who knew the swordsgirl can have such a Pokemon?

(Bisharp): "How do I look, Setsuna?"

(Setsuna smiles)

(Setsuna): Uh... Well, I can't hug you. You're very sharp.

(Nodoka): 15 points.

(Bisharp): "Aw, that's too bad."

_Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon and the evolved form of Pawniard. Bisharp act as the leader of their packs and gives orders to Pawniard. While powerful and influential over its group, Bisharp are also territorial and belligerent, so they will fight to be the alpha of the pack. When a pack meets its prey, Bisharp performs the finishing attack._

(Negi): Well, now that we're all here, what do you think we should do now?

(Haruna): Well, why not rest here, and have a picnic?

(Nodoka): OH! We didn't bring any food...

(Yue): And Satsuki is far away...

(Asuna): Aw, man... And I wanted a picnic, so badly!

(Setsuna): Well, we can always traverse and find the others.

(Asuna): No way! I'm find Ayaka. I'm going to rub it into her face, seeing my three Pokemon.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S MISMAGIUS**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**What a cliffhanger, Sayo's didn't knew that her Misdreavus had evolved into Mismagius. On the bright side, Asuna catches a cowardly but lonely Whismur which knows different variety of attacks, and Asuna and co. are reunited with Negi and the Library Group as Setsuna's Pawniard evolves into a powerful Bisharp, will Setsuna ever use her newly-evolved Bisharp in battle?**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	23. Sparking Up The Spheal!

(Negi and Co. walk along)

(Nodoka): The weather sure is pretty.

(Negi): Your right, Nodoka?

(They hear a noise)

(?): Pi pichu?

(Negi): uh... Konoka? What is that?

(Konoka notice the bushes)

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka?

(A Pichu appears)

(Konoka blushes)

(Asuna): Who's THAT Pokemon?

(Konoka blushes, as she sees Pichu)

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka?

(Konoka): It's so... CUTE~!

(Konoka approaches Pichu, as Pichu giggles)

(Pichu): PICHU~!

(Konoka hugs Pichu, tightly)

(Pichu): "AH! Too tight..."

(Negi): Konoka! Please don't hurt that thing!

(Setsuna, gasping): Oh, no... It's a Pichu. It's an Electric-Type Pokemon! MISS KONOKA!

(Konoka, hugging): You're so cute, Pichu!

(Pichu smiles, and feels the hug)

(Asuna): Huh? She likes it?

(Yue): More like it likes her.

(Nodoka): Uh, Konoka... I wouldn't squeeze it, if I were you. You don't want to get shocked.

(Konoka): But I love it... It's so...

(Konoka gets electrocuted by Pichu's Thundershock)

(Konoka): AAAAAH! IT TICKLES!

(Konoka, moaning): It's sooooo...

(Konoka falls down, as Pichu giggles)

(Pichu): "How cute..."

(Negi): Konoka!

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka!

(Konoka moaning in pain)

(Haruna): A huge shock for a small Pokemon.

(Pichu): Pichu?

(Nodoka): If she ever met a Joltik, chances are she'll be shocked to the fullest core...

(Haruna): 2 points.

(Konoka wakes up, a bit dirty)

(Pichu hugs Konoka)

(Pichu): Pi-Pichu...

(Setsuna): I think it wants to apologize to you...

(Konoka smiled)

(Konoka): Oh, all is forgiven...

(They hug again)

(Chamo): OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!

(Pichu and Konoka hug, as Setsuna smiles)

(Setsuna): What a relief...

(Pichu): "Can I come with you?"

(Konoka): Oh, you want to come with?

(Pichu cheers)

(Konoka giggles)

(Chamo): Another Pokemon for Konoka? That's a shocker!

(Nodoka): 13 points.

(Darmanitan punches Chamo)

(Darmanitan): SHUT UP, STUPID ERMINE!

(Chamo falls down)

(Negi): Chamo!

(Asuna, scolding): Bad Darmanitan! Return!

(Darmanitan returns to the Poke Ball)

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, you're all right now?

(Konoka): Yes, I am. Shall we?

(Negi and Co. walk together)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: HICUP**_

(Negi and Co. continued walking)

(Nodoka): Uh, Konoka, why are having your Pichu in your shoulder?

(Konoka and Pichu were laughing)

(Setsuna): Miss Konoka, put it back in your Poke Ball.

(Gardevoir): No, maybe it's because it wants to be out of its Poke Ball.

(Konoka): Of course. I earlier put Pichu in the Poke Ball, and then released it back out. It needed pure fresh air...

(Pichu climbs onto Konoka's hair)

(Setsuna blushes, as Pichu giggles to her)

(Setsuna): Just... keep it away from me...

(Nodoka): You know, it reminds me of TV. There was this trainer who had a Pikachu by his side, and NEVER was put back in his Poke Ball.

(Chamo): Probably because that small gadget is cramped. You try catching a HUGE Pokemon, and all of a sudden, it's like he or she is in a genie lamp! BIG POWER, itty-bitty space.

(Asuna): Oh? and how would you say that?

(Gardevoir): It's simple. There's a possible way to get inside. We're not srunched up, inside.

(Haruna): An old saying... one size fits all.

(Setsuna): Well, it's stupid, if you ask me.

(Negi): Now, now. I'm sure there is a scientific way to know of this.

(Nodoka): Sorry, Negi. But even I don't know how they get inside. They turn red or white, and then they get sucked in. Whatever is inside the Poke Ball is a mystery.

(Yue): Good thinking...

(Asuna): Does it get any weirder than usual?

ZING!

(Nodoka sees and notices the net heading for Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): GARDEVOIR, WATCH OUT!

(Nodoka dives in front of Gardevoir, as the net falls on Nodoka)

(Cassidy, o.s.): We didn't go as planned, but how's THIS for weird?

(Negi): OH, NO!

(Yue): NODOKA!

(Asuna): YOU AGAIN! Why don't you take a hint?

(Butch): HAH! Like you twerpettes are going to beat us, this time. We originally want your Gardevoir, but this girl will do

(Yue): You can't take her! She's my friend!

(Cassidy): And WHY should we give her back to you, aside from being a glamorous version of you, you bratty twerp.

(Butch): Let's make it a set and bring this thing to Manba.

(A phone rings, as Haruna answers it)

(Haruna): Hello? Who? Yes, hang on.

(Haruna holds up the phone)

(Nanba, via phone): IT'S NANBA!

(The phone hangs up)

(Team Rocket is shivering)

(Cassidy): He's got very mean feel.

(Butch): Well, let's end these twerps... Two of us against 7 of them.

(Setsuna prepares to battle)

(Setsuna): Bring it on!

(Butch and Cassidy): COME OUT!

(Butch and Cassidy brings out Houndoom and Primeape)

(Butch): Okay, Primeape! Send these losers flying with Brick Break!

(Primeape charges with Brick Break)

(Asuna): AAH! WHAT'LL WE DO?

(Nodoka): Who's this Professor Humbug?

(A phone rings, as Haruna answers it)

(Haruna): Hello? Who? Okay. Nodoka, its for you.

(Haruna throws the cell to Nodoka, and Nodoka catches the cell)

(Nodoka, answers the cell): Hello

(Nanba, via phone): IT'S STILL NANBA!

(Nodoka): KYAAAA!

(Negi, thinking): Looks like I have no choice... I'm sorry, Nodoka...

(Negi holds up his wand)

(A Spheal appears from the bushes and uses Headbutt on Primeape)

(Heroes of Hoenn plays)

(Butch): What the?

(Yue): It's a Seal!

(Haruna): A Seel?!

(Gardevoir): No, a Spheal.

(Asuna): A what?

(Nodoka): OH! A Spheal!

(Spheal): Spheal, Spheal!

(Cassidy): Always ruining our fun, huh? Petty and persistent little twerps!

(Cassidy, towards Houndoom): Melt that thing with Flamethrower!

(Houndoom uses Flamethrower)

(Gardevoir blocks the Flamethrower)

(Spheal): Spheal?

(Gardevoir): Get Nodoka out.

(Spheal): But it's MY battle!

(Gardevoir): Get her out, first! Then assist me!

(Spheal uses Rollout breaking the ropes free)

(Cassidy): NO!

(Butch): How dare you? Primeape, use Close Combat!

(Cassidy): Crunch time, Houndoom!

(Both Pokemon head closer)

(Gardevoir screams)

(Spheal uses Ice Beam at BOTH Pokemon)

(Spheal): I did it!

(Gardevoir uses Psychic, floating the huge ice)

(Butch and Cassidy): No way...

(Cassidy): Now, now... Let's not be... hasty...

(Butch): Wait, we're only trying to...

(Gardevoir): How DARE you hurt my friend, Nodoka!

(Gardevoir throws the huge ice at Team Rocket)

(Butch and Cassidy screams)

WHAM!

(Team Rocket is sent flying)

(Cassidy): That is so NOT FAIR!

(Butch): This battle was too ice cold for us!

(Team Rocket disappears into the sky)

(Team Rocket): MINUS 100!

Ding...

(Spheal celebrates)

(Yue): Amazing!

(Nodoka hugs Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): You save me!

(Gardevoir): Thank the Spheal... He wouldn't have rescued use, if he used Rollout.

(Nodoka): Oh, really?

(Nodoka, to Spheal): Thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be gone to this Namba guy.

(Asuna): It's Clambake, or whatever...

(Setsuna): What a relief.

(Spheal hugs Nodoka)

(Nodoka): Huh?

(Haruna): Don't tell me...

(Asuna): Aw, you mean Bookworm is getting a third Pokemon?

(Konoka): On the plus side, you have a rival now.

(Asuna): Big whoop...

(Chamo): A worse fate for Nodoka finally ends. And that little Spheal saved her.

(Nodoka): You want to come with me?

(Spheal): Oh, yes! I want to come with!

(Nodoka holds up a Poke Ball)

(Nodoka): OKAY! Poke Ball, Go!

(Spheal goes in the Poke Ball)

Wriggle... Wriggle... Wriggle...

PING!

(Nodoka smiles)

(Nodoka picks up her Poke Ball)

(Gardevoir): With that powerful Ice Beam, we could use that as our advantage, against Dragon-types.

(Nodoka): And it's perfect to cool off, with its Surf attack. It can also extinguish flames, as well as give plants water.

(Gardevoir): Oh, come now. It's a very small Pokemon. One day, it'll grow to a huge and powerful Pokemon.

(Nodoka): You think so?

(Negi): I wonder what they are exchanging about?

(Haruna): Knowing Nodoka, she'd be a knowledgable Poke-Fan.

(Setsuna sighs)

(Setsuna): Some Pokemon trainers have all the luck.

(Ayaka, o.s.): OH, YEAH? What gives you the right to say that MY Pokemon is weak?

(Asuna): BINGO!

(Negi): Is that Ayaka?

(Kaede, o.s.): Well, not as bad as our army of Ninjasks.

(Ayaka, o.s.): EW! Get those nasty Cicadas away from me!

(Makie, o.s.): Let me battle them, Ayaka!

(Fuka & Fumika, o.s.): Come and face us, Makie!

(Makie, o.s.): Aw, 2 against 1? No fair!

(Haruna): What ARE they going on about?

(Negi): I don't know, but I have to stop their fighting.

(Asuna dashes off)

(Negi): WAIT! ASUNA!

(Negi and Co. dash off to where Kaede, Ayaka, and the others are)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S PICHU!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Konoka caught Pichu due to its cuteness, and Nodoka caught a Spheal since her dud form is a seal, the next two episodes will be a Don George's Battle Tournament. Who will win?**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	24. Crobat To The Bone!

(meanwhile, eva's group were having tea)

(Eva): Golbat, Gligar?

(Golbat): "Yeah?"

(Gligar): "What is it?"

(Eva): Where that stupid robot?

(Golbat): "Oh you mean Chachamaru, she's making tea alongside Takahata"

(Gligar): "Man, that's hot!"

(Eva): 4 points...

(Golbat): "That's punishing"

(they hear tremors)

(Chachamaru): Master, what's going on?

(Skitty): "An earthquake?"

(Team Rocket arrive with a wild Purrloin on their net)

(Eva): Who are you?

(Cassidy): A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!

(Butch): Spinning like a gyro-ball and moving fast!

(Cassidy): To the moon!

(Butch): And beyond!

(Both): What a blast!

(Cassidy): Admidestring justice at lightning speed!

(Butch): Bashing the bad guys should we feel the need!

(Cassidy): Though here's the news flash from across the wire

(Butch): The true Team Rocket is now on fire

(Cassidy): Cassidy!

(Butch): And it's Butch!

(Cassidy): Teaching the losers a thing or two!

(Butch): The true Team Rocket!

(Both): Us, not you!

(Chachamaru): Cassidy?

(Eva): and Biff?

(Butch): I JUST TOLD YOU IT'S NOT BIFF, ITS BUTCH! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING TO THE INTRO?

(Cassidy): We'll just have to battle you by force, Sableye go!

(Butch): You too, Hitmontop!

(the two pokemon are sent out)

(Butch): Hitmontop, Use Rapid Spin on Skitty

(Hitmontop smacks Skitty with Rapid Spin, and sends it flying)

(Chachamaru): Oh no, Skitty!

(Hitmontop suddenly becomes infatuated)

(Eva): What the hell is wrong with that spinning Pokemon?

(Chachamaru): It is Cute Charm. It is a special ability that my Skitty owns, which can quickly charm the Pokemon, if directly hit.

(Cassidy): Bratty move, you walking twerp-bot!

(Butch): We'll stop you. Hitmontop, use Fake Out on the Golbat

(Fake Out hits Golbat, only to be unaffected from flinching.

(Butch): But how?

(Chachamaru): That was Golbat's ability, Inner Focus.

(Butch and Cassidy): OH, NO!

(Eva): You two are pathetic... Even with our Pokemon's special abilities, you cannot stop us.

(Chachamaru): The possibility of you winning is 10%.

(Eva): Ten percent?! You daft robot! What makes you think we'll lose?

(meanwhile)

(Skitty, falling) "WAAAAAH"

(THUD!)

(Skitty): "Ow, that was a hard fall"

(sitting on a moon stone)

(Skitty): "Huh?"

(the Moon Stone glows)

(Skitty starts to glow light blue, as she evolves into Delcatty)

(Delcatty): "I gotta tell Chachamaru"

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: BACTOR**_

(Team Rocket continues to confront Eva and Chachamaru)

(Butch): Okay, Hitmontop! Get that Golbat with Rapid Spin.

(Hitmontop uses Rapid Spin)

(Eva): Please. That again?

(Golbat uses Wing Attack, but Hitmontop dodges it)

(Eva): What?

(Hitmontop drops and slams Golbat)

(Chachamaru): A sneaky hit.

(Cassidy): You're about right, you sneaky little toaster oven. Of course, you're unarmed, without your Skitty.

(Chachamaru grows worried)

(Eva): DO YOU HAVE ANY OTHER POKEMON?

(Chachamaru): I do not know...

(Eva): Is your brain malfunctioning again?

(Chachamaru looks at Purrloin and blushes)

(Purrloin): "Save me..."

(Chachamaru, thinking): Forgive me, young Purrloin...

(Delcatty appears, as Eva and Chachamaru were surprised)

(Butch): What now?

(Delcatty): "Chachamaru! Here I am!"

(Chachamaru): A wild Delcatty? Where is my Skitty?

(Delcatty, to Chachamaru): "It's me! I evolved!"

(Eva): Please tell me that it's your second Pokemon...

(Chachamaru): Master... It's my Skitty. It evolved.

(Eva): WHAT?

(Cassidy): How did THAT happen?

(Eva): I was going to say that! How the hell did the robot's Skitty evolve, so soon?

(Butch): Forget it! Let's take that, too!

(Cassidy): Fine by me, Botch!

(Chachamaru): I believe he's called Butch, thank you.

(Butch): See? Even the android knows my name, correctly.

(Chachamaru, to Delcatty): Ready? Prepare for battle, Delcatty.

(Delcatty): "Right!"

(Chachamaru): Delcatty, use Iron Tail to free Purrloin!

(Delcatty nods, as it uses Iron Tail and frees Purrloin)

(Cassidy): Purrloin overboard, Biff!

(Butch): ITS BUTCH!

(Takahata): Let me help too! Breloom and Foongus, stop Team Rocket!

(both pokemon appear)

(Breloom): Loom!

(Foongus): Foon!

(Takahata): Both of you, use Stun Spore!

(as foongus's stun spore hits, the exhaust makes it get deflected and heads for Chachamaru, which led to her being unaffected, since she's a robot)

(Butch): Let's retreat while we can

(Cassidy): I'm on it!

(Team Rocket escape in their shuttlecraft)

(Eva): Don't let them get away, Golbat!

(Golbat, nods): "Right!"

(Golbat goes in a skyward pursuit, in hopes to destroy their shuttle)

(After a while, Golbat start to grow tired)

(Golbat, panting): "Man, I have to beat them... for Eva; and even that robot."

(Eva): DO NOT GIVE IN, GOLBAT! Pretend that it's a ripe berry!

(Golbat) "19 points"

(Golbat picks up the speeed and catches up to Team Rocket)

(Butch) No, you don't! Don't underestimate the power of Mach Speed in engines!

(Team Rocket uses the afterburners to whiz away from Golbat)

(Golbat slows down): Must...keep...going...

(Golbat starts to glow light blue)

(Takahata): Looks like Golbat is starting to evolve!

(Golbat gains two extra pairs of wings, but its legs are gone, as it evolves into Crobat)

(Crobat): CRO!

(Eva, smirks evilly): Now... The tables have turned. You two pathetic rejects have messed with innocent Pokemon, but you have never met a real-life vampire.

(Crobat flies toward Team Rocket)

(Butch): Uh... Cassidy?

(Cassidy): Not now, Biff!

(Butch): BUT LOOK! TWERPETTE AHEAD!

(Crobat goes relly fast)

(Cassidy): Somehow I think this escape route wasn't as easy as I thought... RUN FOR IT, BIFF!

(Butch): She can't take anymore! And it's But-!

(Crobat heads in front of Team Rocket, intimidating them)

(Crobat): CRROOOWWLL ("YOOUUUU")

(Butch and Cassidy scream)

(Butch): NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

(Eva, smirking evilly): Finish them...

(Crobat does Cross Poison and destroys Team Rocket's machine)

(BOOM!)

(Cassidy, soaring into the sky): WHY? I THOUGHT WE HAD IT THIS TIME?

(Butch, soaring into the sky): I THINK ITS ALSO MEANS THAT...

(Both, soaring into the sky): TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

(Ping!)

(Eva): Excellent work, Crobat!

(Crobat makes a landing)

(Crobat): "No problem"

(Eva, to Chachamaru): Chachamaru, ask what that Purrloin wants?

(Chachamaru): Yes, Master!

(Delcatty): "I guess some things never change, do they?"

(Chachamaru): 35 points!

(Eva): Me and Crobat are going for a walk

(Eva and Crobat leave)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S CROBAT**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**What is Team Rocket's next scheme, Eva caught Gligar o.s. and her Golbat evolved into a super-fast Crobat, Chachamaru caught Purrloin and her Skitty has evolved into Delcatty, and Takahata's Shroomish had evolved o.s. **

**Next chapter wil be epic, its gonna be a don george battle tournament**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	25. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 1)

(The girls, appear with Asuna and Ayaka, who are arguing)

(Asuna): Oh, give me a break! My Darmanitan can burn your Roserade to ashes!

(Ayaka): And you have such weak Pokemon... It's all about beauty!

(Ayaka laughs arrogantly)

(Asuna): Why I oughta?

(Asuna and Ayaka fight, as the girls cheer on)

(Negi): Please! STOP FIGHTING, GIRLS! ASUNA! AYAKA!

(Chamo): They never stop, do they?

(Gardevoir): Do they fight, all the time, Nodoka?

(Nodoka): Well, mostly at the school. They always act rowdy.

(Chachamaru): They never learn. Do they, Master?

(Eva scoffs)

(Asuna): MY POKEMON ARE BETTER!

(Ayaka): SAYS YOU, BELLS!

(Negi): GIRLS! GIRLS! STOP!

BANG!

(Mana fired her rifle, up in the air)

(Mana): That is enough! We cannot dispute our Pokemon over who's the best.

(Zazie): Best Pokemon are often given the Worst Prize Ribbon.

(Mana): 9 points.

(Zazie): Again, worse off...

(Yuna): You got an idea on how to determine who's who?

(Yue): Perhaps I can clarify to all of you? Why don't we have a tournament, and prove who is the best of the best, in Pokemon?

(Haruna): Hey, smart thinking!

(Yue): Here's how it goes. We each have ten minutes to group at least two Pokemon for a battle. Then we meet and we choose ONE Pokemon to battle, in a single-elimination tournament. The winner will get to become the best.

(Ayaka): And I'LL be the winner...

(Asuna): SAYS YOU, BLondie! I will win!

(Ayaka): ME!

(Asuna): ME!

(Ayaka): ME!

(Asuna): ME!

(Ayaka, to Negi): Me?

(Asuna): Or me?

(Chamo): Not this time, ladies... But Negi is competing, too!

(Negi gasped)

(Negi): ME?!

(Chamo, whispering): It's in the bag. You can best all 31 girls.

(The girls debate, as Negi called to them)

(Negi): Okay, if you can find yourself a new Pokemon, or if you have your arsenal prepared, come back in ten minutes.

(Chamo): And we'll have our own "Mahora League Pokemon Battle", afterwards!

(The girls run off, as Negi is upset)

(Negi): Why did you all of a sudden talk me into this?

(Chamo, whispering): Because... You can set up a huge Pokemon Battle field, right here, without no one knowing.

(Negi): Uh, shouldn't we just-?

(Motsu): We'll allow it. Just leave it to us.

(Shimichi): We have the stadium set, nya.

(Motsu and Shimichi holds up a huge green turf)

(Motsu, to the 4th wall): You just leave this to us, and we'll set up this tournament... in a good way.

(They spread out the field)

(10 minutes later...)

(The girls are by the field, in a single file)

(Chamo): Welcome everyone to the first-ever "Mahora League Pokemon Tournament"! The rules are simple: Each trainer will use ONE Pokemon, each battle. And the winner of this tournament will be, out of no argument, the BEST trainer in Class 3-A.

(Motsu): Now, everyone draw a lot, and we'll decide who goes first.

(Asuna and Ayaka brawl a bit, trying to draw a lot)

(Chamo, on a megaphone): ONE AT A TIME! PLEASE!

(Asuna and Ayaka grabbed a number, as they shouted in unison)

(Asuna and Ayaka): THIS BATTLE IS MINE!

(Setsuna): When will they grow up?

(Konoka): Well, let's hope ONE of us gets to the final four.

(Nodoka, thinking): I don't know if I can do this. Gardevoir... Spheal... Espeon... I'm counting on you...

(Eva, thinking): Thinking I'll win, by using my Crobat and Gligar, it's all in the bag... when I can finally beat Negi.

(The girls draw their numbers and Chamo, Motsu, and Shimichi set the tournament brackets)

(Chamo): The results are in! The qualifying rounds are set! Our first match will be Makie vs. Ayaka! The next match is Haruna vs. Negi! The third will be Nodoka and Satomi! And the fourth will be Evangeline vs. Setsuna!

(Chamo, bellowing): Let the games BEGIN!

(The girls cheered)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: SOREARED**_

(Makie and Ayaka square off)

(Makie calls out Aipom)

(Makie): Aipom! GO!

(Makie's Aipom appears)

(Ayaka): You're about to become a failure at being Aipom! GO, ROSERADE!

(Ayaka's Roserade appears)

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Makie): Aipom! Tickle that thing!

(Aipom tickles Roserade)

(Ayaka): STOP LAUGHING!

(Roserade): It tickles!

(Ayaka): Never mind! Use Petal Dance!

(Roserade uses Petal Dance)

(Makie): DODGE IT!

(Aipom gets nicked by the petals)

(Makie): NO!

(Ayaka): NOW! Use Sunny Day!

(Roserade brings in sunlight)

(Chamo): Whoa! A Bright Sunny Day!

(Motsu): Does anyone have sunscreen?

(Makie): HAH! NOW I got you! Aipom, strike it with Iron Tail!

(Aipom uses Iron Tail at Roserade)

(Ayaka): Come on, Makie!

(Asuna): She's going to lose! She'll take that attack, dead-on!

(Setsuna): Hopefully yes.

(Aipom goes closer)

(Ayaka): NOW! SOLARBEAM!

(Makie): URK!

(Roserade fires a huge Solarbeam at Aipom)

(Nodoka): That's her strategy! She uses Sunny Day to increase her Fire-type moves. It can also instantly produce Solar Beam.

(Haruna): Aw, darn it! And Makie was so close!

(Aipom is struck severely)

(Makie): AIPOM!

(Aipom is out cold, with swirls in his eyes)

(Chamo): Aipom is unable to battle, Roserade wins! Victory goes to Class Rep!

(Ayaka laughs boomingly)

(Roserade laughs, just like Ayaka)

(Makie was crushed)

(Makie): Crushed... I lost... I know what that laugh means...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S ROSERADE!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**What a battle, Poor Makie lost so early and completely "CRUSHED!" (no pun intended), Ayaka easily beats Makie's Aipom. Ayaka's Roselia had evolved into Roserade, and Makie caught Aipom offscreen, since Makie's dud is a monkey.**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	26. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 2)

(Chamo): Next match, Haruna vs. the Negmeister!

(Haruna): Okay, Professor Negi! Time to fall to me! GO, PIPLUP!

(Piplup appears)

(Negi): Wise choice, Haruna. GO, KIRLIA!

(Kirlia appears)

(Chamo): Battle Begin!

(Negi): Begin with a close attack!

(Kirlia runs forward and trips down)

(Kirlia): Ow...

(Haruna): HAH! Pathetic!

(Negi): Kirlia, what is the matter?

(Kirlia): There's something stuck inside me...

(Haruna): Like THAT'S going to help? Piplup, use Headbutt!

(Piplup strikes Kirlia with a Headbutt)

(Kirlia stands up)

(Negi notices something)

(Negi): What is that? A stone?

(Chamo): Uh-oh! Negi's Kirlia got something stuck in his tutu.

(Negi pulls it out, revealing to be a Dawn Stone)

(Kirlia grabs the Dawn Stone)

(Kirlia): What's this?

(Haruna): Hey! Are you going to play around?

(Kirlia glows in a light blue glow)

(Haruna): AAH!

(Nodoka): Negi's Kirlia... It's evolving!

(Kirlia becomes a Gallade)

(Gallade): Gallade!

(Negi): MY GOODNESS!

(Motsu): It evolved!

(Haruna): It finally had its dream of becoming a Gallade.

(Negi): Now, shall we continue?

(Haruna): I'm not losing to you! Piplup, Ice Beam!

(Piplup fires an Ice Beam)

(Gallade dodges it)

(Negi): Use Night Slash!

(Gallade uses Night Slash at Piplup)

(Piplup is struck)

(Haruna): Hang in there! Ride that Surf!

(Piplup uses Surf)

(Negi): Oh, bugger...

(Asuna): NEGI!

(Konoka): It's going to hit it!

(Negi, thinking): Looks like I have no choice... Grass beats water...

(Negi): Gallade! Invoke your Leaf Blade!

(Gallade uses Leaf Blade, slashing through the Surf)

(Asuna): What is he doing?

(Chachamaru): It appears that Gallade is breaking through the water attack.

(Haruna): NO WAY! PIPLUP! GET HIM! USE HEADBUTT!

(Negi): NOW! SLASH AT PIPLUP WITH LEAF BLADE!

(Piplup uses Headbutt, but Gallade slashes at Piplup with Leaf Blade!

(Piplup is out cold)

(Haruna): NO! Piplup...

(Chamo): Piplup is unable to battle! Winner is Negi!

(Gallade): "I DID IT! I DID IT!"

(Negi, to Haruna): Nice fight, Haruna.

(Haruna returns Piplup)

(Haruna, upset): Whatever...

(Haruna, to her Poke Ball): You did great, Piplup. You almost had him

(Haruna, to Negi): Maybe next time, we'll have Gallade face me, again, when Piplup evolves)

(Negi): I look forward to it.

(The girls applaud, as Chamo signaled)

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: GLEADELA!**_

(Chamo): Next match, Satomi vs. Nodoka!

(Satomi): Now, Magneton! Engage combat!

(Magneton appears)

(Nodoka): Go, Spheal!

(Spheal appears)

(Haruna): Is that wise?

(Yue): Spheal is a water-type Pokemon, and Magneton is an Electric-Type. Electric moves have a disadvantage against Water-types.

(Haruna, calling to Nodoka): We'll set up your grave, Nodoka!

(Nodoka and Satomi falls in a THUD)

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Satomi): Short and sweet! Thunderbolt!

(Magneton uses Thunderbolt)

(Spheal dodges it)

(Nodoka): GO! Use Rollout!

(Spheal does Rollout, but misses)

(Magneton does Tri-Attack, blasting Spheal)

(Haruna, whispering): Rest in peace...

(Spheal is down)

(Satomi): YAY! I WON!

(Nodoka): Spheal! Don't give up!

(Spheal bellows)

(Nodoka): That's the spirit!

(Satomi): Time to end this, Bookworm! Thunder!

(Magneton uses Thunder)

(Spheal): OH, NO!

(Nodoka): QUICK! Rollout, away from the Thunder)

(Spheal does Rollout, as it dodges the Thunder attacks)

(Satomi): KEEP GOING!

(Satomi's Magneton fire another Thunder, but misses)

(Spheal jumps up)

(Nodoka): NOW! Water Gun!

(Spheal uses Water Gun)

(Magneton gets hit)

(Magneton stands straight)

(Nodoka): It didn't work? Okay! Use Ice Beam!

(Spheal uses Ice Beam)

(Magneton was unaffected)

(Satomi): Only a little damage. Ice moves are useless!

(Nodoka): OH! I forgot that Ice moves are weak against Electric Types!

(Yue): NO! They do get hit! Magneton's a Steel/Electric type!

(Nodoka): Steel?

(Satomi): Finish that Spheal with Flash Cannon!

(Magneton uses Flash Cannon)

(Spheal quickly dodges it, but is struck)

(Spheal goes down, as it stands up)

(Nodoka): Go, hang in there!

(Satomi): It didn't work?

(Spheal): You're good...

(Magneton): Thanks.

(Nodoka): NOW, Spheal! Give Magneton a huge shot of Water Gun!

(Spheal uses Water Gun)

(Satomi): Block it with Tri Attack!

(Magneton uses Tri-Attack)

(Both attacks hit at the same time)

BOOM!

(Both attacks explode)

(Spheal and Magneton fall, and become hurt)

(Spheal gets up)

(Spheal): I'm up!

(Nodoka): Yeah! You're doing great!

(Satomi): Magneton! Snap out of it!

(Magneton falls down, exhausted)

(Satomi): Magneton?

(Nodoka): Spheal, now's your chance! Rollout!

(Spheal does Rollout)

WHAM!

(Spheal KO's Magneton)

(Magneton is out cold with a swirl for each eye)

(Satomi): NO! IT CAN'T BE!

(Chamo): Magneton is unable to battle, Spheal wins! The match goes to Nodoka!

(Nodoka laughs)

(Spheal celebrates)

(Satomi returns Magneton)

(Satomi): Well, back to the drawing board...

(Yue): Nodoka did it! I can't believe she won, after a huge disadvantage. And she even used a small move to block Magneton's attack.

(Haruna): Major league battle.

(Yue): 11 points!

(Haruna): That's harsh!

(Setsuna glares at Eva, as she prepares)

(Eva, thinking): I'll take Negi's friends, for this one...

(Chamo): Next battle!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S GALLADE!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**What an epic battle, Negi's Kirlia FINALLY EVOLVES! Kirlia evolved into Gallade to help Negi seal a win over sassy yet boastful Haruna, and Nodoka won hers over Satomi using her newly-caught Spheal, Who will win the battle tournament? Stay tuned!**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	27. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 3)

(Chamo): Round 4 of 16! Evangeline vs. Setsuna!

(Eva brings out her Poke Ball)

(Eva): Gligar! I summon you!

(Gligar appears)

(Setsuna, thinking): This is it. I can't use Volbeat or Bisharp. I got this.

(Setsuna brings out Snorunt)

(Snorunt): Snorunt Runt Runt Runt

(Eva): How pathetic.

(Setsuna): Your move, Evangeline...

(Chachamaru): I shall cheer you on, Master. Do your best.

(Eva): That cheered sucked.

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Eva): Send this Pokemon to the ground! Hidden Power!

(Setsuna): Ice Beam!

(Snorunt fires an Ice Beam, as Evangeline's Gligar uses Hidden Power)

(Both moves clashed)

(Setsuna): That's it, Snorunt!

(Setsuna, thinking): After my match, Miss Konoka will go next. I must win, for her.

(Eva): Sky Uppercut!

(Gligar uses Sky Uppercut)

(Setsuna): Dodge it and use Double Team!

(Snorunt dodges it, as it multiplies itself)

(Eva): What the deuce?

(Setsuna): Try and attack me, vampire!

(Asuna): Way to go, Setsuna!

(Konoka): YAY! SETSUNA!

(Chachamaru): Master, may I point out-.

(Eva): Cheating Robot! Stay out of my match!

(Chachamaru): Yes, master.

(Eva): You think Double Team with your Runt-Snow is going to stop me?

(Eva gestures a slit to the throat)

(Eva): Guillotine. End this, now...

(Nodoka): OH, NO!

(Gligar uses Guillotine on Snorunt)

(The Guillotine strikes an afterimage)

(Eva): WHAT?

(Setsuna): Headbutt!

(Snorunt): YEAH! YOU'RE MINE!

(Gligar gets hit with a Headbutt)

(Gligar goes down)

(Eva): Darn you! Recover!

(Chachamaru): It doesn't learn Recover...

(Gligar gets up)

(Eva): NOW you're asking for it! X-Scissor!

(Gligar uses X-Scissor)

(Setsuna): Use Headbutt, again!

(Snorunt dodges X-Scissor and used Headbutt)

(Eva): RIGHT THERE!

(Setsuna): HUH?

(Eva): FINISH IT!

(Gligar uses Guillotine)

WHAM!

(Snorunt falls down)

(Snorunt is out cold)

(Konoka): No... Poor Sec-Chan...

(Setsuna drops to her knees)

(Setsuna): I... I had her...

(Chamo): Snorunt is unable to battle! Winner is the vampire, Evangeline!

(Eva cackles, as Gligar laughs)

(Setsuna returns Snorunt)

(Setsuna): I got nothing to say. You did well. I'm dissappointed that you lost, but you came close.

(Setsuna leaves)

(Haruna): One hit... It took Snorunt down, with one hit.

(Nodoka): Naturally. A Guillotine is a one-hit KO move. It's one of very few moves.

(Konoka sobs a bit)

(Konoka): I'm so sorry... Setsuna...

(Asuna): She'll get hers... I promise.

(Konoka steps forward)

(Chamo): Next round!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: REDITUSAD**_

(Chamo): Next match - Konoka vs. Akira!

(Akira): Go, Poliwhirl!

(Poliwhirl appears)

(Konoka): Okay! I see that your Poliwag evolved. Now... Pichu, go!

(Pichu appears)

(Chamo): Battle begins!

(Akira): Go, Poliwhirl! Focus Punch!

(Poliwhirl hits Pichu with a Focus Punch)

(Konoka): No... Pichu...

(Konoka, thinking): I need a strategy...

(Akira): Okay! Ice Punch for the finish!

(Poliwhirl does an Ice Punch)

(Konoka): Attract!

(Pichu uses Attract)

(Poliwhirl is infatuated)

(Akira): NO! My Poliwhirl! It's not your type!

(Konoka): Pichu! Use Volt Tackle!

(Pichu runs in an electric current)

POW!

(Pichu strikes Poliwhirl)

(Poliwhirl is paralyzed)

(Akira): Oh, no! Move, Poliwhirl!

(Yue): Amazing!

(Haruna): Konoka knows how to stop a water-type! And even paralyze it!

(Konoka): Now, Pichu! Iron Tail!

(Pichu does an Iron Tail)

(Pichu): Chuuuuu... Pi!

WHAM!

(Poliwhirl is struck with Iron Tail)

(Poliwhirl is out cold)

(Akira): Poliwhirl...

(Chamo): And that's it! Poliwhirl is unable to battle! Konoka wins this match!

(Setsuna): YES! SHE WON! YAY!

(The girls stared at her)

(Setsuna, calmed down): Ahem... I mean, Miss Konoka did well...

(Konoka and Pichu hug)

(Konoka): We did it! Oh, Pichu! You're so soft...

(Pichu uses Thunderbolt, electrocuting Konoka)

(Setsuna): AAH! Miss Konoka!

(Konoka, charred up): Unnnnh... I feel soft... and hurrrrrt...

(Konoka fainted, with swirls in her eyes)

(Pichu): "Sorry... Konoka?"

(Motsu): Konoka is unable to battle... IN a good way!

(Ako): Hang on! I'll fix her.

(Eva): Moron...

(Asuna): I think Pichu just likes the way Konoka hugs her.

(Chamo): Hey, if someone get Konoka off the battlefield, we have a tournament to finish. Next match!

(Chamo): Next match! Zazie Rainday vs. Lingshen Chao!

(Zazie threw her Poke Ball)

(Mime Jr. appears)

(Lingshen): Go, Teddiursa!

(Lingshen's Teddiursa appears)

(Few girls): AW... So cute...

(Fei Ku, smirking): I say she'll win this one!

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Lingshen): Slash attack!

(Zazie): Mimic.

(Both Pokemon use Slash)

(Zazie): Use Psychic.

(Mime Jr.): "Psychic!"

(Mime Jr. uses Psychic)

(Teddiursa is moved down, into the ground)

(Teddiursa kipped up)

(Teddiursa): "Roar!"

(Lingshen): Eye of the Tiger, Teddiursa!

(Lingshen, posing): NOW! Brick Break, attack with might!

(Teddiursa uses Brick Break)

(Zazie): Mimic.

(Both Pokemon uses Brick Break)

(Yue): This is an even match...

(Mana): Zazie's using defense, with Mimic.

(Nodoka): I thought she'd use Mimic for one move.

(Mana): Zazie's too predictible.

(Zazie): I can predict a bull.

(Mana): 25 points.

(Zazie): Not while I am battling.

(Lingshen): Fight fair, Zazie! Use Covet!

(Teddiursa uses Covet)

(Zazie): Psywave.

(Mime Jr. hits Teddiursa with a Psywave)

(Teddiursa growls, as it pumps up)

(Lingshen): GO FOR BROKE!

(Zazie): Tickle.

(Mime Jr. tickles Teddiursa)

(Teddiursa growls)

(Lingshen): Dynamicpunch!

POW!

(Teddiursa KO's Mime Jr.)

(Mime Jr. is out cold)

(Mana): Did SHE wanted to lose?

(Chamo): Mime Jr. is unable to battle! Winner is Lingshen!

(Lingshen celebrates)

(Lingshen): YAY! HO, YEAH!

(Teddiursa poses like Lingshen)

(Zazie returns her Pokemon)

(Zazie): Well, it was a knockout punch of a battle.

(Lingshen): Minus 12 points.

(Zazie): The final outcome...

(Chamo): Next battle! Fei Ku vs. Mana!

(Mana): Go, Marowak!

(Marowak appears)

(Fei Ku): Go, Timburr!

(Timburr growls)

(Chamo): Battle start!

(Mana): Bone Rush, go!

(Marowak uses Bone Rush)

(Fei Ku): Bulk Up!

(Timburr's defense and attack increases)

(Mana's Marowak uses Bone Rush again)

(Timburr blocks the attack)

(Fei Ku): Bulk Up again!

(Timburr uses Bulk Up)

(Mana): I'm tired of this. Marowak, use Bone Club!

(Marowak uses Bone Club)

(Fel Ku): Timburr! Focus Blast!

(Timburr blasts Marowak with Focus Blast)

(Fei Ku): NOW! Use Dynamicpunch!

(Timburr's Dynamicpunch KO's Marowak)

(Marowak is out cold)

(Chamo): And that is it! Marowak is unable to continue! Winner is Fei Ku!

(Fei Ku and Timburr bows)

(Mana returns her Pokemon)

(Mana): Not bad. You almost had her.

(Chamo): Next battle!

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S TEDDIURSA**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Eva, Fei Ku, Linghen and Konoka won their battles. I've decided to put the references from now on.**

**References**

**_Fei Ku is revealed to have caught a Timburr_**

**_Mana's Cubone is revealed to have evolved into Marowak._**

**_Lingshen is revealed to have caught a Teddiursa_**

**_Setsuna is revealed to have caught a Snorunt_**

_**Akira's Poliwag is revealed to have evolved into Poliwhirl**_

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	28. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 4)

(Chamo): Okay! Next up, Chizuru vs. Natsumi!

(Chizuru, to Natsumi): Oh, Natsumi...

(Chizuru points at Chizuru 2, her Ditto)

(Chizuru 2): Do your best, Natsumi! Do your best, Chizuru! Let's go!

(Natsumi): Please tell me your Ditto is NOT fighting.

(Chizuru): Well, I can't have it get scuffed up, now, can't we?

(Natsumi): Will you get serious?

(Chizuru): Okay... Go, Miltank!

(Natsumi): Let's go, Bidoof!

(Both Pokemon come out)

(Chizuru 2): YEAH! Cute Pokemon~! GO! GO! GO!

(Misora): She's awfully loud.

(Akira): She?!

(Misora): Okay, IT. I forgot it's genderless.

(Yuna): Not here, it isn't.

(Sakurako, to Chizuru 2): You have some nerve, cheering like that!

(Misa): Without US!

(The cheerleaders join in)

(Chizuru 2 and the Cheerleaders): LET'S GO, MILTANK! LET'S GO, BIDOOF! YAY!

(Natsumi falls in a THUD)

(Chizuru): Aw, how wonderful...

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Motsu): In a good way!

(Natsumi): Bidoof, use Tackle!

(Bidoof tackles Miltank, but couldn't budge)

(Natsumi): Right! Use Aqua Tail!

(Bidoof uses Aqua Tail)

(Bidoof lands directly at Miltank)

(Nodoka): Miltank's not attacking...

(Chizuru 2): FIGHT! Fight, Miltank! Go, Natsumi!

(Chizuru): Patience...

(The girls boo, as Natsumi smiles)

(Natsumi): Okay, Bidoof! This match is ours! Use Hyper Fang!

(Bidoof jumps towards Miltank, with Hyper Fang)

(Ako): Come on, Chizuru! Fight!

(Chizuru giggles)

(Chizuru): Use Attract!

(Miltank winks at Bidoof)

(Bidoof is infatuated)

(Chizuru 2): OH~! He's blushing in excitement...

(Chizuru): Now, use Headbutt!

(Natsumi): OH, NO!

(Miltank slams Bidoof with a Headbutt)

(Bidoof is out cold)

(Natsumi): I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

(Chizuru 2): YAY! YAY! MILTANK!

(The Cheerleaders): GO, MILTANK!

(The girls laugh)

(Chamo): Bidoof is unable to battle! The winner is Chizuru... and her pep squad!

(Chizuru 2 becomes Ditto again)

(Chizuru): I DID IT! I WON!

(Natsumi returns Bidoof)

(Natsumi): Well, unfair as it was, you did try. Good job.

(Ditto and Chizuru hug each other, as Miltank moos)

(Natsumi): Those three deserve each other...

(Asuna): Okay, since when did a Ditto transform into a human woman?

(Nodoka): Don't look at me... This is one strange Ditto...

(Eva): How can that be? It's like seeing a weird shapeshifter.

(Chachamaru): On the plus side, Master, it was not cheating. That Ditto was cheering for both sides.

(Eva, to Chamo): HEY! STUPID RAT! READ THE RULEBOOK! I DEMAND A CHALLENGE! REFEREE!

(Chamo): Sorry, Eva! Rules are rules. Chizuru wins, by default!

(Chachamaru): Calm down, Master...

(Chamo): Next match!

**_WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: PESTHUP_**

(Chamo): Now, Sayo vs. Misora!

(Shimichi): 20 on the ghost to lose.

(Sayo): Go, Shuppet!

(Sayo floats the Poke Ball and brings out Shuppet)

(Misora): Amazing...

(Zazie): That was a ghoulish introduction.

(Sayo): 54 points.

(Zazie): Kiddies...

(Misora): Go, Spoink!

(Spoink comes out)

(Chamo): Battle Begin!

(Sayo): Go, Shuppet! Shadow Ball!

(Shuppet fires a Shadow Ball)

(Misora): Spoink! Use Double Team!

(Spoink multiples, Shadow Ball misses)

(Sayo): Rats! I missed!

(Misora): Come and get me, Sayo! Spoink! Use Power Gem!

(Spoink uses Power Gem, but causes little damage)

(Shuppet shakes it off)

(Sayo): Quick, before it attacks again! Use Dark Pulse!

(Shuppet uses Dark Pulse)

(Sayo): SPIN AROUND!

(Shuppet spins around, blasting each Spoinks)

WHAM!

(Spoink is hit)

(Misora): Spoink!

(Yue): What strategy!

(Haruna): She used Dark Pulse, like a dark tornado.

(Misora): Not bad. But try this! Psychic Attack!

(Spoink uses Psychic)

(Sayo): Psychic!

(Both Pokemon's Psychic attacks hit each other, causing a huge explosion)

(Both Pokemon are down)

(Chamo): Both Pokemon are still down! One of you has to get up!

(Spoink gets swirls in its eyes)

(Shuppet gets up)

(Sayo): Yay! Shuppet!

(Kazumi): Alright, Sayo! You rock, ghost girl!

(Misora returns her Pokemon)

(Misora): Great match...

(Sayo smiles)

(Sayo): Thank you, Misora.

(Kazumi high-fives Sayo)

(Asuna): She did okay...

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S SHUPPET!**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**References**

**_Sayo is revealed to have caught a Shuppet_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	29. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 5)

(Chamo): NOW! Next round!

(Sakurako and Madoka): YAY! GO, MISA!

(Yuna's Swadloon and Misa's Togepi comes out)

(Motsu): This'll be a great battle, in a good way.

(Chamo): Battle Begin!

(Misa): Togepi, Flamethrower!

(Togepi uses Flamethrower)

(Yuna): Protect!

(Swadloon protects itself)

(Misa): Aw, no fair!

(Yuna): Now, Swadloon! Give it an Energy Ball!

(Swadloon shoots an Energy Ball)

(Energy Ball hits Togepi)

(Togepi gets up, badly hurt)

(Togepi uses Metronome)

(Misa): Go... Togepi!

(Nodoka): That's Metronome... You don't know what you'll expect to use, in this battle.

(Togepi learns Recover)

(Misa): Togepi?

(Togepi is recovered, completely)

(Yuna): Alright! Let's roll! Use Bug Bite!

(Misa): Ice Beam!

(Both Pokemon attack)

(Both Pokemon get hit)

(Swadloon gets up)

(Misa): Do it again! Ice Beam!

(Togepi shoots an Ice Beam)

(Swadloon uses Protect)

(Swadloon pumps up)

(Yuna): GO! Use Razor Leaf!

(Misa): Metronome!

(Swadloon uses Razor Leaf)

(Togepi uses Magical Leaf)

(Madoka): It's Magical Leaf!

(Both attacks hit at the same time)

(Sakurako): This is a close battle!

(Ako): Yuna! You can do it!

(Swadloon and Togepi grow tired)

(Yuna): Long overdo for a finish! Let's end this!

(Misa): Right there! Let's use Extrasensory!

(Togepi uses Extrasensory)

(Yuna): Protect!

(Swadloon uses Protect)

(Extrasensory connects)

(Sakurako): HEY! IT WORKED!

(Yuna): NO! Swadloon!

(Yue): Isn't it obvious? You can't use Protect, twice in a row. It only works once, and cannot be used again, after the next turn.

(Yuna): This is unfair! Swadloon, get up!

(Swadloon gets up)

(Yuna): Alright! Let's do it!

(Swadloon glows in a light blue shine)

(Yuna): Huh?

(Ako): It's evolving?

(Togepi glows light blue, as well)

(Misa): Togepi?

(Chamo): Holy cats! A double evolution!

(Swadloon becomes a Levanny)

(Togepi becomes a Togetic)

(Misa): OHHH! HOW CUTE~!

(Yuna): It's beautiful!

(Sakurako): Isn't that new Togepi the cutest thing?

(Haruna): Togetic AND Levanny? This battle is getting interesting!

(Misa): Togetic, use Steel Wing on that Levanny!

(Yuna): Levanny, Protect!

(Levanny does nothing)

(Yuna): Nothing?!

(Ako): It doesn't learn Protect!

(Yuna): CRUSHED!

WHAM!

(Togetic lands Steel Wing on Levanny)

(Misa): Now, finish it with Aerial Ace!

POW!

(Togetic): To Tic! TIC! "Game over, leafy!"

(Levanny is down)

(Yuna): NO!

(Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako): YAY! TOGETIC! YAY, YAY! TOGETIC!

(Chamo): Levanny is unable to...Huh?

(Levanny gets up, then glows in a light green aura)

(Levanny): "WAIT!"

(Yuna): Come on! Levanny, you can do it!

(Misa): IMPOSSIBLE! How can it be?

(Yue): It's its Swarm ability! It increases Bug-Type moves, tenfold!

(Nodoka): Actually, it increases the Bug moves, by double the strength.

(Misa): Togetic, fry that Levanny with Flamethrower!

(Togetic uses Flamethrower)

(Yuna): DODGE IT!

(Levanny avoids the Flamethrower)

(Misa): What?

(Sakurako): The?

(Madoka): Hell?

(Yuna): NOW! X-Scissor!

(Levanny uses X-Scissor)

(Levanny knocks out Togetic with the X-Scissor)

(Togetic is out cold)

(Misa): NO! Togetic!

(Chamo): Togetic is unable to battle! Victory goes to Yuna!

(Yuna celebrates)

(Yuna): YES! YES! I DID IT!

(Ako): What a comeback. Yuna's Levanny has comeback from behind to win.

(Asuna): Whoa. I never seen a more intense battle than this.

(Misa is crying, as Sakurako comforted her)

(Sakurako): I'm sorry you lost. You almost had it. But we're happy you have a cute Togetic, now.

(Misa): You're right. Togetic is so cute... Togetic will be more cheerful than ever.

(The cheerleaders giggle)

(Chamo): Next match!

(Chamo): Next match! Kaede vs. Shutterbug Kazumi!

(Sayo): Go, Kazumi!

(Fuka & Fumika): Go, Kaede!

(Sayo): I hope Kazumi will win... in a good way.

(Motsu): URK!

(Kaede throws her Poke Ball)

(Kaede): Sneasel! To battle!

(Sneasel appears)

(Kazumi): Since I cannot use Chatot, Golett! GO!

(Golett appears)

(Chamo): Begin!

(Kaede): GO! Use Slash!

(Sneasel uses Slash)

(Golett dodges it)

(Kazumi): Now, Golett, Earthquake!

(Golett uses Earthquake)

(The ground shakes, as Sneasel was hit)

(Kazumi takes a picture)

(Kazumi): A direct hit, one for the scrapbook!

(Kaede smiles)

(Kaede): You've gotten a lot to learn about Pokemon. Beat Up that Golett!

(Sneasel Beats Up Golett)

(Zazie): Golett is taking a Beating Up.

(Mana): 14 points.

(Golett breaks out)

(Kazumi): Shadow Ball!

(Golett fires a Shadow Ball)

(Sneasel is knocked down)

(Sneasel gets up)

(Kaede smiles, as Sneasel holds its claws up)

(Kaede): Hone Claws.

(Sneasel's claws glow)

(Kaede): Night Slash!

(Sneasel slashes Golett)

(Golett goes down)

(Golett gets up)

(Kazumi): Dynamicpunch!

(Golett uses Dynamicpunch)

(Sneasel dodges it)

(Kaede, smirking): Right on cue...

(Sneasel glows light blue)

(Fuka & Fumika): Ooh...

(Kazumi); NO way! It's evolving?

(Setsuna): Knowing what happens next... just like a ninja.

(Sneasel becomes Weavile)

(Weavile): Weavile!

(Kaede giggles)

(Kazumi takes a picture of Weavile)

(Kazumi): Amazing! That Pokemon of yours is unique! But it's still no match for my Golett!

(Golett uses Shadow Ball)

(Kaede does a pose)

(Kaede): HAAH!

(Weavile does Double Team)

(Kazumi): Huh? But how?

(Kaede): Feint attack!

(Weaviles used Feint)

(Kazumi): Protect!

(Golett does Protect)

(the Weaviles strike Golett)

(Yue): Protect may be used once, just like Detect, but it's not invincible. Feint usually goes through Protect. The effects are lifted, after that.

(Kaede): Finish it off. Blizzard!

(Weavile uses Blizzard)

(Golett gets struck by the snow)

(Golett is out cold)

(Kazumi): That's cold...

(Zazie): The colder they are, the hotter it gets...

(Mana): 72 points.

(Zazie): THAT'S hot.

(Chamo): Golett is unable to battle! The winner is Kaede!

(Kaede returns Weavile)

(Fuka & Fumika): YOU WERE AWESOME, KAEDE!

(Kazumi returns Golett)

(Sayo): Aw, Kazumi lost.

(Kazumi): Not bad, though. But I got good matches, close-up.

(The Twins celebrate, as Chamo is unimpressed)

(Chamo): Next match!

(Fumika): Good luck, Sis!

(Fuka): I got this one.

(Chamo): Next match! Fuka vs. Ako!

(Fuka): GO, EEVEE!

(Eevee appears)

(Ako): Let's go, Torchic!

(Torchic comes out)

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Ako): Peck attack!

(Torchic hits Eevee with a Peck Attack)

(Eevee goes down)

(Fuka): Get up! You can do it!

(Yuna, to Misora): Uh, what's that dangling in Eevee's tail?

(Misora): Huh? Is that a Fire Stone?

(Yuna): You don't think one of the twins would stoop to evolving, sneakily? I mean Eevee is the only Pokemon that evolves into many Pokemon...

(Misora): We'll have to wait and see.

(Ako): Okay, Torchic! Use Flamethrower!

(Torchic uses Flamethrower)

(Eevee gets hit by the Flamethrower)

(Eevee's Fire Stone drops)

(Fuka): OH, NO!

(Chamo): HEY! What is that thing?

(Fumika): It's a Fire Stone! She needed it for her Eevee!

(Eevee picked it up)

(Fuka): We're not playing dirty. We needed it for-.

(Eevee glows, as it holds the Fire Stone)

(Yuna): Oh, man!

(Fumika): Uh, Fuka?

(Fuka): My gosh! Is it evolving? And I thought the Fire Stone was a carry item!

(Konoka): It's not.

(Nodoka): Actually, sometimes you can carry evolutionary items, through training, to evolve.

(Eevee becomes Flareon)

(Fuka): OH, WOW! A Flareon!

(Fumika): WOW! I want one, too!

(Ako): It won't stop me! Torchic! Peck, and then Flamethrower!

(Torchic does Peck on Flareon)

(Torchic blasts Flamethrower on Flareon)

(Flareon glows red, as it was roaring)

(Haruna): Oh, my goodness!

(Yue): It's Flash Fire! It increases its fire-type attacks.

(Fuka): Here's a taste of your OWN medicine! Flamethrower!

(Flareon does Fire Blast)

(Fuka & Fumika): THAT'S NOT FLAMETHROWER!

(Nodoka): It's Fire Blast! The strongest Fire-Type attack!

(Fire Blast strikes Torchic, knocking him down)

(Ako): Torchic! NO!

(Ako): Try and get up, Tprchic?

(Torchic tries to get up, but collapses, once again, with swirls for eyes)

(Chamo): Torchic is unable to battle, Flareon wins! And so the victory goes Fuka!

(Fuka celebrates)

(Fuka): SO AWESOME!

(Fumika): GREAT! You did it, Sis!

(Fumika had an idea)

(Torchic looked sad)

(Ako): Don't be sad Torchic, you did great!

(Torchic): "But I lost"

(Ako): I know you were trying your hardest and i'm proud of you, you deserve a good rest.

(Ako hugs Torchic)

(Asuna): Not bad... What a close battle.

(Fumika pulls out a Thunderstone and sent our her own Eevee)

(Eevee): Eevee!

(Fumika, to Eevee): Here you go. I was saving this for the battle, but I figured that we'd do THIS, first. Hold still!

(Fumika places the Thunderstone on Eevee)

(Eevee glows into a bright light blue aura)

(Chamo): Next match!

(Sakurako is present)

(Chamo): Huh? Where's Fumika?

(Sakurako laughs)

(Misa): In the bag! She forfeits!

(Chamo): Hold on! Will Fumika Narutaki report to the battlefield, this instant?

(Motsu): Last chance!

(Shimichi): Countdown, nya! 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

(Chamo): It's official! Fumika is-!

(Fumika): Here I come!

(Fumika runs to the field)

(Fuka): You made it!

(Madoka): Crap! And she could be later than usual?

(Sakurako): You leave it to me!

(Sakurako presents Plusle)

(Fumika): Nice choice! Let's go!

(Fumika brings out Jolteon)

(Fuka): A JOLTEON?! Sis, you had an Eevee!

(Fumika): I did. But after your match, Sis, I had to think about it and decided to make mine evolve, too.

(Jolteon): "What a friend!"

(Fumika): And now, we have strong Pokemon to win in this!

(Chamo): Unfortunately, you're supposed to battle the cheerleader and her Plusle! So, Battle Begin!

(Sakurako): Plusle! Get up and go! Get the spirit up!

(Plusle dances around)

(Sakurako): Attract!

(Plusle does Attract)

(Attract shows no effect)

(Fumika): Nice try! Thunderbolt 'em!

(Jolteon does Thunderbolt)

(Sakurako): Counter it!  
(Plusle does Thunderbolt)

(Both Thunderbolts struck)

(Sakurako's Plusle moves its arms)

(Sakurako): It's Metronome!

(Plusle does Flamethrower)

(Flamethrower connects)

(Sakurako): EEE! This is awesome! Do it again! More Metronome!

(Plusle does Metronome, and does Spacial Rend)

(Nodoka): What move IS that?

(Yue): You don't know? It's so rare!

(Spacial Rend connects at Jolteon)

(Sakurako): YES! ANOTHER METRONOME!

(Plusle does Metronome, and does Luster Purge)

(Luster Purge slams onto Jolteon)

(Jolteon stands in place)

(Fumika): She's holding onto its stance! You can take it! Fumika Narutaki isn't giving up! NOW!

(Sakurako): Not giving up, are we? We'll see about that! Plusle, Iron Tail!

(Plusle does Iron Tail)

(Fumika looks at its tail)

(Fumika): Jolteon! Thunder!

(Jolteon uses Thunder)

(Thunder strikes at Jolteon, paralyzing it, completely and severely)

(Plusle, in pain): Plus... le...

(Sakurako): NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Fumika): NOW! Finish it with Pin Missile!

(Jolteon uses Pin Missle on Plusle)

(Plusle is sent flying, into Sakurako)

(Misa and Madoka): LOOK OUT!

(Sakurako): AAAAAAH!

CRASH!

(Both Sakurako and Plusle have swirls for eyes)

(Chamo): Sakurako and Plusle are unable to battle!

(Motsu): In... a good way.

(Chamo): Winner goes to Fumika!

(Fumika): YAY! I WON!

(Fuka and Fumika hug each other)

(Fuka): You did it, Sis!

(Fumika): Now, you, me, and Kaede are in the next round!

(Kaede applauds)

(Sakurako, dizzy): Plus... le... Min... un...

(Misa): Poor Sakurako.

(Madoka): I'm the only one left! I'll win, avenging your defeats! For the Cheer Squad!

(Misa carries Sakurako, who is out cold)

(Chamo): Next match!

(Asuna): Now... It's MY turn!

(Satsuki extends her hand)

(Satsuki): Asuna, let's have a good match.

(Asuna nods)

(Asuna): You got it, Satsuki.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Fuka, Fumika, Kaede and Yuna won their battles. So many evolutions! Wow!**

**References**

**_Yuna's Swadloon evolves into Leavanny._**

**_Yuna's Leavanny learns X-Scissor, and is revealed to have Swarm as its ability_**

**_Misa's Togepi evolves into Togetic_**

**_Misa's Togetic learns Steel Wing._**

**_Kaede's Sneasel evolves into Weavile_**

**_Kazumi is revealed to have caught a Golett_**

_**Ako is revealed to have caught a Torchic**_

_**Fuka and Fumika are revealed to have caught an Eevee each**_

_**Fuka's Eevee evolves into Flareon, and is revealed to have Flash Fire as its ability**_

_**Fumika's Eevee evolves into Jolteon, and is confirmed to be a female**_

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	30. The Pokemon Battle Tournament! (Part 6)

(Asuna and Satsuki are in the field)

(Asuna): GO, WHISMUR!

(Satsuki): Let's go, Vanillite!

(Vanillite and Whismur appears)

(Chamo): Begin!

(Asuna): Use Flamethrower!

(Whismur does Flamethrower)

(Vanillite dodges)

(Satsuki): Use Ice Beam!

(Asuna gasps)

(Vanillite uses Ice Beam)

(Whismur gets hit with an Ice Beam)

(Whismur is frozen solid)

(Asuna gasps)

(Asuna): Whismur!

(Ayaka laughs)

(Ayaka): Pathetic! Whismur is an Icicle! Get that loser out of here!

(Asaun growls)

(Asuna): WHISMUR! BREAK OUT WITH HYPER VOICE!

(Whismur shakes, as Hyper Voice breaks the ice)

(Asuna): YEAH! Now we're free!

(Satsuki): We'll see about that! Vanillite! Flash Cannon!

(Vanillite uses Flash Cannon)

(Whismur dodges it)

(Asuna): Whismur! Use Flamethrower!

(Whismur uses Flamethrower)

(The Flamethrower hits on impact)

(Konoka): YES! Asuna knew of the attack!

(Setsuna): Super effective!

(Satsuki smiles)

(Satsuki): Hail!

(The sky starts to Hail)

(Hail starts to fall)

(Nodoka): AAGH! It's Hail!

(Vanillite recovers its damage)

(Asuna gets hit with Hail)

(Nodoka): It's recovering health with Ice Body. That's Vanillite Ability!

(Vanillite): "I'm so refreshed!"

(Ayaka): Game over, Asuna!

(Asuna growls)

(Asuna): Darn it! Whismur, Hyper Voice!

(Whismur gets hit with Hail)

(Asuna): Whismur?

(Satsuki): The Hail won't stop now. This battle is mine. Vanillite, use Icicle Sphere!

(Vanillite uses Icicle Sphere)

(Asuna): OH, NO!

(Ayaka): Oh, yes!

(Konoka & Setsuna): ASUNA!

(Asuna): Think... Think... What to do... Whismur...

(Whismur is scared)

(Asuna pleads)

(Asuna): Whismur! You can do it! Don't give up!

(Ayaka): Forget it, Asuna! That thing won't dodge it!

(Asuna): WHISMUR!

(Ayaka laughs)

(Whismur): IS that girl laughing at me?

(Asuna): Don't give in! Dodge it! DO IT!

(Whismur is in seriousness, under Asuna's pleas and Ayaka's laughing)

(Whismur): MURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

(Whismur glows in a light blue aura)

(Asuna): Whismur?

(Satsuki): Amazing...

(Ayaka): It's evolving?

(Whismur becomes Loudred)

SMASH!

(Loudred takes the Icicle Sphere, but causes no effect)

(Asuna): NO WAY!

(Loudred): LOUD!

(Ayaka): I can't believe it! Bells' Pokemon evolves, during the battle?

(Satsuki): Okay, Vanillite! Use Ice Beam again!

(Vanillite does Ice Beam)

(Asuna): Oh, no, you don't! Loudred! Screech attack!

(Loudred uses Screech)

(Screech was very loud, as Vanillite misdirects the Ice Beam to Ayaka)

(Ayaka screams)

(Ayaka is frozen solid)

(Ayaka, muffling): ASUNA! YOU DUMMY!

(Asuna): Serves you right, Ayaka!

(Zazie): Someone had to shut her mouth, frozen solid.

(Mana): 6 points.

(Zazie): That's cold...

(Asuna): NOW! Use Brick Break!

(Loudred uses Brick Break on Vanillite)

(The Hail subsides)

(Satsuki): DODGE IT! QUICK!

(Loudred misses)

(Asuna): Use Hyper Voice!

(Loudred uses Hyper Voice at Vanillite)

(Vanillite is knocked down)

(Vanillite is dizzy)

(Asuna): Finish it off with Flamethrower!

(Loudred shoots Flamethrower at Vanillite)

(Vanillite is severely hit)

(Vanillite is out cold)

(Satsuki): Oh, no! Vanillite!

(Chamo): Vanillite is unable to battle! Victory goes to Asuna and her Loudred!

(The girls cheered, as Asuna laughs)

(Ayaka, muffling): Hello? Anyone? What happened?

(Yue): Can someone defrost her?

(Asuna): Might as well. Loudred...

(Loudred uses Flamethrower on Ayaka, melting the ice)

(Ayaka is free, but is burning up)

(Ayaka shrieks)

(Ayaka calms down)

(Ayaka): YOU! You little rat! I declare that Asuna is disqualified, at once!

(Asuna): SHUT UP! Vanillite struck you with that Ice Beam! I won, fair and square!

(Asuna and Ayaka fight again, as Satsuki held up Vanillite)

(Satsuki, to Vanillite): Well, you did well... I'm proud of you. But, at least you're useful for something. What do you say we make ice cream, again, for the girls?

(Vanillite): "Yay! Ice cream!"

(Satsuki and Vanillite leave, as Asuna and Ayaka argue again)

(Asuna): Maybe I'm better off having you on ice, Blondie!

(Ayaka): Very funny! Who taught you how to fight?

(Negi): Girls, please! That's enough fighting!

(Yue): Must you make a scene, now?

(Ayaka, to Asuna): If we EVER meet in the next round, you're mine! You AND your little cheating Loudred!

(Asuna, to Ayaka): Is that right? Go back to flower ceremonies, Little Miss Perfect!

(Motsu was eating popcorn)

(Motsu): Best fight ever, so far.

(Shimichi): It's really good, nya.

(Chamo, to the 4th wall): Uh... Let's take a quick break, while we stop this mess...

(Chamo): Match Begin!

(Chisame): Let's go, Zorua!

(Zorua appears)

(Yue): Go, Gulpin!

(Gulpin appears)

(Chisame): That pathetic little blob? No match for me!

(Chisame, thinking): Win or lose, I can't risk using Vulpix. Chiu-Chiu needs her mascot, after all. So, then...

(Yue): Let's go, Chisame!

(Chamo): GO!

(Chisame): GO! Use Pursuit!

(Zorua runs, using Pursuit)

(Yue): Stop it with Ice Beam!

(Gulpin uses Ice Beam, freezing Zorua)

(Chisame): WHAT?

(Nodoka): Oh, goodness! Gulpin froze that Zorua in place!

(Chisame): THIS IS TERRIBLE! DO SOMETHING!

(Yue): Better break her free. Gulpin, charge up!

(Gulpin does Solarbeam)

(Yue): Solarbeam!

(Gulpin fires Solarbeam, breaking the ice)

(Zorua is free, but is out cold)

(Chisame): NO! Zorua!

(Haruna): That was quick...

(Chamo): Zorua is unable to battle! Winner is Yue and Gulpin!

(Chisame sobs and cries)

(Chisame): WHY? NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO!

(Yue laughs, as Gulpin celebrates)

(Nodoka): Seems that Yue has trained her Pokemon, real well...

(Haruna): Indeed. And let's hope you two meet, in the finals.

(Nodoka gasps)

(Chamo): Next battle - Chachamaru vs. Madoka! This is the last battle of this round!

(Chachamaru bows and holds her Pokemon up)

(Madoka): This is for my friends! GO!

(Minun appears)

(Chachamaru holds out Purrloin)

(Chachamaru): Go, Purrloin.

(Purrloin and Minun stare down)

(Chamo): Begin!

(Chachamaru): Use Night Slash.

(Minun jumps up)

(Madoka): NOW! Thunderbolt!

(Minun does Thunderbolt, but misses)

(Purrloin does Night Slash)

(Chachamaru): Now. Use Covet.

(Purrloin heads closer and attacks Minun)

(Madoka): MINUN!

(Sakurako): You can do it, Madoka!

(Eva): Too late... Minun's not even trying.

(Madoka): NOW! Use Metronome!

(Minun does Metronome, and does...)

(Minun does Follow Me)

(Madoka): What move is that?

(Nodoka): Follow Me is an move that the opponent can only aim at the Pokemon.

(Eva): You heard her.

(Madoka): NO! I WON'T! MINUN! IRON TAIL! NOW!

(Minun does Iron Tail)

(Purrloin sidesteps the attack)

(Madoka): BUT HOW?

(Chachamaru): Now. Iron Tail.

(Purrloin does Iron Tail)

WHAM!

(Minun is sent flying)

(Madoka): OOF!

(Minun crashes into Madoka, knocking her out, as well)

(Both Madoka and Minun have swirls in their eyes)

(Eva chuckles)

(Chamo): And that does it! Chachamaru wins!

(Chachamaru bows and returns Purrloin)

(Chachamaru leaves)

(Eva smirks at Negi)

(Negi): This is really fun, you know... But i'm surprised that our Pokemon get the exercise.

(Asuna): Well, the fun's not over yet.

(Negi): WHAT? You mean there's more?

(Motsu): Exactly! We have tallied up the results of Round One. Round Two's Matches... looke like this... in a good way!

(The next matches are decided)

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**So Round 1 of the battle tournament ends, Round 2 will be much harder**

**References**

**_Asuna's Whismur evolves into Loudred_**

**_Satsuki's Vanillite is revealed to have Ice Body as its ability_**

**_Yue is revealed to have caught a Gulpin_**

**_Chisame is revealed to have caught a Zorua_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	31. An Epic Clash Battle! Negi VS Evangeline

(The matches are shown)

(Fei Ku and Lingshen smirk, as they stare down)

(Fei Ku): At last! The showdown of the century!

(Lingshen): Let us prove who the best fighter is, once and for all!

(Negi and Asuna gasps)

(Negi): I don't believe it... I'm fighting Evangeline, next?

(Asuna): This is going to be a tough fight.

(Negi): Even if Evangeline hsa Pokemon, it is not going to be easy. But, look...

(Asuna meets Ayaka)

(Asuna, smirking evilly): At last... Now I can wipe that smirk off her face. But which to use?

(Ayaka): Oh? You and I get to fight, finally? Why, with your Pokemon, I doubt you'll ever have a miracle, coming up.

(Asuna): I can best myself. Your match was... so... Zzz...

(Asuna pretends to sleep)

(Ayaka): BIG DEAL! Makie wasn't a worthy opponent! I bet I can beat you, with my eyes closed.

(Asuna and Ayaka fought)

(Asuna): You couldn't even fight, with your chest sticking out!

(Ayaka): Oh, yeah? Your bells are distracting!

(Asuna): WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?

(Ayaka): MAKE ME!

(The girls cheer on, as Asuna and Ayaka start fighting)

(Gardevoir): ENOUGH!

(Gardevoir appears and separated Asuna and Ayaka)

(Asuna): Huh?

(All of 3-A, except for Chachamaru and Eva, sweatdropped)

(Negi): Uh... Uh...

(Chamo): This is awkward.

(Negi): I didn't know she was a peacekeeper.

(Gardevoir): Save it for later. I don't want to see you fight, now.

(Ayaka, confused): Did that Gardevoir talk?

(Nodoka): It's my Gardevoir. And it's using Telepathy.

(Asuna sighs)

(Asuna): Fine...

(Asuna and Ayaka walk away)

(Asuna, to Ayaka): The Battlefield! You and Me! We'll settle this!

(Ayaka scoffs)

(Nodoka, to Gardevoir): You did well. Thanks for stopping them.

(Gardevoir): No. I should thank YOU for bringing me out to stop their fighting. You're a great person.

(Nodoka blushes, and then hides her bangs)

(Gardevoir): Nodoka?

(Chamo): The Second Round will now begin! Sayo vs. Fumika!

(Sayo brings out Shuppet)

(Fumika brings out Jolteon)

(Fuka): You can do it, Fumika!

(Chamo): Battle Begin!

(Fumika): Jolteon, Pin Missile!

(Jolteon uses Pin Missile)

(Sayo): Dodge it!

(Shuppet dodges Pin Missile)

(Sayo): Use Shadow Ball!

(Shuppet fires a Shadow Ball to Jolteon)

(Jolteon gets hit)

(Jolteon jumps up)

(Fumika): Way to go! Now, use Thunder Wave!

(Jolteon uses Thunder Wave, paralyzing Shuppet)

(Sayo): Use Double Team!

(Shuppet doesn't do Double Team)

(Fuka): You got that ghost on the ropes!

(Sayo): Move! Shuppet?

(Kazumi): Come on, Sayo...

(Fumika): NOW! Use Thunderbolt!

(Jolteon uses Thunderbolt)

(Shuppet goes down)

(Sayo): NO! Shuppet!

(Shuppet gets up)

(Sayo): What a relief. Now, use Dark Pulse!

(Shuppet uses Dark Pulse)

(Fumika): Pin Missile!

(Jolteon hits Shuppet with Pin Missile)

(Shuppet goes down, again)

(Shuppet gets up, again)

(Sayo): You can do it...

(Shuppet growls)

(Fumika): Good work, Jolteon! I'm winning! I'm winning!

(Sayo): You can do it! Go!

(Shuppet floats up and starts to glow)

(Sayo): Huh?

(Fumika): It can't be!

(Everyone is in awe)

(Shuppet becomes Banette)

(Banette): Banette!

(Sayo): It evolved!

(Kazumi): And in a packed audience!

_Banette, the Marionette Pokemon and the evolved form of Shuppet. A doll that became a Pokémon over its grudge of being thrown away. It seeks the child who disowned it._

(Fumika): Okay! No way I'm losing to a Ghost like you! Jolteon, get her!

(Jolteon runs toward Banette)

(Sayo): Banette! Shadow Ball!

(Banette's Shadow Ball connects)

(Jolteon goes down)

(Fumika): Jolteon!

(Jolteon stands tall)

(Fumika): RIGHT! USE THUNDER! END IT!

(Jolteon uses Thunder)

(Sayo): NOOOOO!

(Banette uses Hyper Beam)

(Both attacks collide)

(Kazumi): A Hyper Beam?

BOOM!

(The smoke appeared)

(Kazumi): What happened?

(Sayo): Banette...

(Banette is standing)

(Sayo): AH! Yes!

(Fumika): Jolteon! Use Thunderbolt!

(Jolteon gets up and stares at Banette)

(Fumika): COME ON! Use Thunderbolt!

(Jolteon collapses)

(Jolteon is out cold)

(Fumika): OH, NO!

(Chamo): Jolteon is unable to battle! Winner is Sayo and her ghosts!

(Sayo celebrates)

(Sayo): I did it!

(Banette laughs)

(Fumika holds Jolteon)

(Fumika): You did great. I'm sorry we lost. Don't worry.

(Jolteon): I'm fine...

(Fumika): Well, next time, we'll show them who's boss. You were impressive.

(Zazie): You're a good little sport.

(Fuka & Fumika): 45 points.

(Zazie is juggling)

(Zazie): I get that small score.

(Chamo): Next match! Nodoka vs. Fuka!

(Fuka): GO! Shedinja!

(Shedinja comes out)

(All of 3-A sweatdropped)

(Nodoka): Uh... Since when did you have a Shedinja?

(Fuka): I got me both a Ninjask and a Shedinja!

(Yue): A pathetic Pokemon, unlike Magikarp. It's invincible, but it only gets hit once, by a Super Effective move. It's ability is Wonder Guard, and can be hit by Fire, Rock, Ghost, Dark, and Flying Type moves.

(Nodoka holds up a Poke Ball)

(Nodoka throws the Poke Ball in silence)

(Natu comes out)

(Asuna): A Natu?

(Yue): It's a Flying-Type, and Shedinja's a Bug-type. Flying Pokemon always have the advantage.

(Chamo): My prediction... 6 seconds! Battle Begin!

(Nodoka): Peck attack!

(Natu does Peck)

(Shedinja dodges out of the way)

(Nodoka): Huh?

(Fuka): Move swiftly, Shedinja! Move like the light Gastly and run like the fast Dratini!

(Yue): It's avoiding it! Fuka's using strategy! She knew that if Shedinja is hit, severely, it's over.

(Asuna): This'll be good.

(Fuka): NOW! Use Shadow Ball!

(Shedinja uses Shadow Ball, hurting Natu)

(Nodoka): Natu!

(Haruna): Oh, man! It's badly hurt!

(Yue): I forgot... Natu's a Psychic type... and we know what it a Psychic-type's weakness.

(Asuna): A Ghost-type!

(Fuka): Shedinja! Now use Grudge!

(Shedinja uses Grudge)

(Nodoka): Natu! Peck!

(Natu does Peck again, as Shedinja dodges it)

(Fuka): GO!

WHAM!

(Natu is down)

(Nodoka, thinking): This is bad... I have to beat this Shedinja. It's crafty, but it is smart. If only... I can't use Shadow Ball. WAIT! THAT'S IT!

(Nodoka): SHADOW BALL!

(Natu fires a Shadow Ball)

(Fuka): Fire one, too!

(Shedinja does a Shadow Ball)

(Both Shadow Balls collide)

BOOM!

(Natu and Shedinja are still standing)

(Fuka): You can't win!

(Natu is tired)

(Fuka): I'm doing it! This is so awesome! I'm going to have a perfect victory!

(Fumika): You're doing well, Sis! Not ONCE Natu struck at you!

(Fuka): Thanks! It's just strategy! I knew Shedinja is invincible!

(Fumika): You're so awesome!

(Nodoka): That's it... I'm throwing in the towel on this...

(Natu, via Telepathy): NO! You cannot quit.

(Nodoka): Huh? Natu? You do Telepathy, too?

(Natu, via Telepathy): There is ONE move left... and I learned it.

(Nodoka): But, I don't know anny other...

(Natu): Nonsense... I never fail... You do it, now. Shedinja is a Ghost & Bug type. And I have the one move that'll end. It's the most important move, and it cannot miss.

(Nodoka): Cannot miss? THAT'S IT!

(Fuka): Oh, well! Let's celebrate! Shedinja, Spite!

(Shedinja uses Spite)

(Yue): Oh, no! Nodoka!

(Haruna): I guess that is it!

(Nodoka): Natu! Aerial Ace!

(Natu does Aerial Ace)

(Natu flies at Shedinja)

(Haruna): Is that?

POW!

(Aerial Ace hits Shedinja)

(Haruna): AWESOME!

(Yue): Natu did Aerial Ace! A Flying-type move that never misses! Nodoka must've planned that, as well!

(Nodoka): WE DID IT!

(Shedinja is out cold)

(Fuka): NO! SHEDINJAAAAA!

(Zazie): That's why they call it an Aerial attack...

(Mana): 12 points.

(Setsuna): No. 15 points.

(Zazie): I'm grounded.

(Chamo): Well, it lasted minutes, instead of seconds, so... Shedinja is unable to battle! Winner is, of course, Nodoka!

(Fuka sobs)

(Nodoka and Natu celebrate)

(Natu): I knew you could do it.

(Nodoka blushes)

(Nodoka): Thanks... It's the least I can do. You helped me.

(Yue smiles)

(Yue): Well, Nodoka won, again...

(Ayaka): YOU, FUKA NARUTAKI, HAVE A SUCKY POKEMON! THANKS FOR WASTING OUR TIME!

(Asuna): HEY! She didn't know that Shedinja would lose, like that!

(Negi): Now, girls, Fuka and Nodoka did a great battle. It was pretty close, if you ask me.

(Fuka returns Shedinja)

(Fuka): I guess I picked the wrong Pokemon. But that's okay... Shedinja, you did okay.

(Nodoka shook hands with Fuka)

(Nodoka): Great fight.

(Fuka): Thanks...

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: RIOCALU**

(Eva glares evilly)

(Negi): This is bad... I'm going to try my best.

(Eva): Negi, the son of the Thousand Master... at long last I'll have my revenge on you. I've waited long to get you. But I don't like the way we're battling.

(Negi): Let's do this, Evangeline.

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Eva): GO, MY PET!

(Skorupi appears)

(Asuna): WHOA! A Scorpion!

(Yue): A Skorupi...

_Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. As soon as the tail claws close, its needle tips secrete poison. It can survive a year without food._

(Negi brings out Riolu)

(Riolu): Olu!

(Eva): That thing? Don't make me laugh.

(Riolu pumps up)

(Nodoka): Riolu?

(Nodoka scans the Pokedex

_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves._

(Eva): Go, Skorupi! Use Poison Fang!

(Skorupi uses Poison Fang)

BITE!

(Skorupi bites Riolu)

(Negi): OH, NO!

(Eva): See? My Skorupi is the definition of the end. You're about to be defeated by me, Negi Springfield. Too bad it's this thing's victory that will be your downfall, finally. And once I defeat you, I'm going to drain you of your blood, and be free of this-!

(Chamo): AHEM! Negster promised that he'd find a way to cure you! Not only that, biting another Pokemon Trainer is against the rules!

(Eva): HMPH! You always had to butt in. Fine then... We'll do it LEGIT.

(Negi): Riolu, envoke your Focus Blast!

(Riolu does Focus Blast)

(Skorupi gets struck by it)

(Skorupi stands tall)

(Eva): Unlike the rest of you, my Pokemon are simply dear, and have battled through training. Of course, after I give them my own brand of caring and love. It's something that you mortals always done. Now then, Skorupi, use Cross Poison!

(Skorupi uses Cross Poison)

(Riolu is hit)

(Riolu is down)

(Eva): Now, finish it with X-Scissor!

(Skorupi does X-Scissor)

(Riolu is struck severely)

(Negi): OH, NO! RIOLU!

(Riolu stands straight)

(Eva): Stupid Pokemon... How is it still standing?

(Asuna): I think this Pokemon wanted to be strong.

(Konoka): I think it wanted to not give up, since he has Negi on his side.

(Eva): It's sad, really. Even through damage, you can't beat me.

(Negi): Okay, Riolu! Use Vacuum Wave!

(Vacuum Wave hits Skorupi)

(Skorupi goes down)

(Eva): Skorupi?

(Negi): Now, follow it with Focus Punch!

(Riolu lands Focus Punch)

(Skorupi is staggering)

(Eva): You asked for it! Skorupi, use Hone Claws!

(Skorupi uses Hone Claws)

(Riolu goes down)

(Negi): Focus Blast!

(Skorupi dodges it)

(Negi): And Focus Punch!

POW!

(Riolu takes down Skorupi)

(Skorupi stands up)

(Setsuna): These two aren't giving an inch!

(Yue): Negi's losing... and Riolu is taking damage...

(Nodoka): Come on, Professor Negi...

(Eva laughs)

(Eva): It won't be long now. Soon, revenge is mine!

(Negi): I don't know how much I can take... Riolu, do your best and keep trying! NOW! Use Focus Punch again!

(Riolu does Focus Punch)

(Eva): Skorupi! X-Scissor!

(Skorupi does X-Scissor)

(Riolu goes down hard)

(Eva): It's over.

(Riolu gets up)

(Eva): Grrr...

(Negi): Riolu? Why are you getting up?

(Haruna): This Pokemon isn't giving up. I like it!

(Ayaka): I must for Professor Negi and his Pokemon! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(Asuna): What is she doing?

(Nodoka): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(Yue): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(Sayo): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(A few others join in)

(Most girls): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(Asuna): Oh, well. Can't beat them, join them.

(Asuna joins in): RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU! RI-O-LU!

(All of 3-A, except for Chachamaru, chant "RI-O-LU!")

(Chachamaru): Go, Sko-Ru-Pi. Sko-Ru-Pi.

(Eva): Must you chant for ME, Robot?

(Riolu smiles, as he was standing tall)

(Negi): They like you! They don't want you to give up! You're doing great! Now, let's finish this battle!

(Eva): You think your students are going to cheer on, just because I am winning? Nice try! But you signed a death wish!

(Eva signals to Skorupi)

(Eva): Poison Fang!

(Skorupi bites Riolu with Poison Fang)

(Riolu screams in pain)

(Riolu pushes Skorupi off, with a bluish aura)

(Everyone gasps)

(Negi): HUH? Riolu?

(Riolu glows in a dark blue aura, and then in a light blue shine)

(Asuna): It can't be!

(Nodoka): It's evolving!

("Ultimate Challage" song plays)

(Eva): NO! BUT WHY NOW?

(Negi): I don't believe it. This is amazing...

(Riolu becomes Lucario)

(Lucario): RAAAH!

(Haruna, Yue, & Nodoka): A LUCARIO!

(Asuna): Amazing... It evolved, after a tough battle.

_Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura._

(Lucario stands in place, closing its eyes)

(Eva): Oh, yeah? Skorupi, X-Scissor!

(Skorupi fires an X-Scissor)

(Lucario's eyes shone red)

(X-Scissor goes through Lucario's afterimage)

(Lucario appears, in front of Skorupi)

(Eva): WHAT?

(Lucario does Force Palm)

BAM!

(Skorupi is hit by the Force Palm)

(Lucario does Focus Blast, blasting Skorupi down)

(Eva): HOW? This cannot be right! Skorupi, Poison Fang!

(Skorupi cannot move)

(Eva): WHAT?

(Chachamaru): It appears that your Skorupi is paralyzed, Master.

(Yue): Negi's Lucario just used Force Palm, which may cause the opponent to be paralyzed!

(Nodoka): No way. But Negi didn't make an attack!

(Yue): I don't know why, but it suddenly felt like battle, by itself.

(Lucario signals to Negi, and gives a thumbs-up)

(Negi): Alright, Lucario! Let's end this! Aura Sphere!

(Lucario charges up an Aura Sphere)

(Eva): NO! NO!

(Skorupi is shocked)

(Aura Sphere grows large)

(Negi): AND FIRE!

(Lucario fires an Aura Sphere)

BLAST!

(Skorupi is blasted by the Aura Sphere)

(Skorupi is out cold)

(Chamo): Skorupi is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Victory goes to Negster!

(The girls cheered wildly, as Negi smiles)

(Eva growls)

(Eva): DAMN YOU!

(Eva sighs)

(Eva returns Skorupi)

(Eva turns away)

(Negi, to Eva): Evangeline!

(Eva turns to Negi)

(Negi): Great match.

(Eva smiles)

(Eva): Thanks. You're not bad, yourself... But next time, I'll win this one...

(Eva walks off)

(Chachamaru): Where are we going, Master?

(Eva): Out. We need to be alone.

(Chachamaru): But I still have a match, too. Maybe I CAN face Professor Negi, for you, if I win.

(Eva): You do that for me?

(Chachamaru smiles)

(Eva): Stupid robot! That's a stupid request! But just to be fair... DON'T LOSE!

(Chachamaru): Understood, Master.

(Chamo): Hey, the robot's match isn't until later. Let's move on!

(Asuna): I get the feeling that Eva doesn't want Negi to win, badly. Granted she wanted him dead, but...

(Setsuna): It's fine. For now, it's great to have Negi in the next round. Plus, who knew Lucario was really impressive.

(Makie, blushing): I SOOOO want a Lucario, like that!

(Yuna): Me, too!

(Zazie): Aura you sure you would?

(Mana): 2 points.

(Zazie): Fierce...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S LUCARIO!**

**Negi has finally beaten Eva with his newly-evolved Lucario, and Nodoka and Sayo won theirs too.**

**References**

**_Negi is revealed to have caught a Riolu_**

**_Evangeline is revealed to have caught a Skorupi_**

**_Negi's Riolu evolves into Lucario_**

**_Nodoka is revealed to have caught a Natu_**

**_Sayo's Shuppet evolves into Banette_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	32. Asuna's I Defeat Ayaka

(Chamo): Next match - Fei Ku vs. Lingshen!

(Lingshen): Go, Poliwrath!

(Poilwrath appears)

(Lingshen): I raised this Poliwrath way back when it was just a Poliwag

(Fei Ku): Go, Mienfoo!

(Mienfoo appears)

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Lingshen): HA-TAAH!

(Poliwrath does Water Pulse)

(Fei Ku): Use Force Palm technique!

(Force Palm deflects Water Pulse)

(Lingshen): Brick Break!

(Lingshen's Brick Break connects)

(Mienfoo falls down)

(Fei Ku): HI Jump Kick!

(Mienfoo does Hi Jump Kick)

(Poliwrath dodges)

(Mienfoo crashes)

(Yue): OOH! That hurts.

(Nodoka): Hi Jump Kick is lethal, but if missed, it can hurt the user, completely.

(Lingshen): Not bad, but it's time you feel sleepy...

(Poliwrath does Hypnosis)

(Mienfoo is affected, feeling sleepy)

(Fei Ku): No! Mienfoo!

(Lingshen): ow, use Focus Punch!

(Poliwrath does Focus Punch)

(Mienfoo gets hit)

(Mienfoo is down)

(Chamo): I don't see fatigue. Can you continue?

(Mienfoo gets up, shaking off Hypnosis)

(Mienfoo): "RAAH! So, Poliwrath! You had to hypnotize me with your mindless Hypnosis!"

(Poliwrath): "Silence, Mienfoo! Master Lingshen has offered me great strength, through training. I, Poliwrath, am the ONLY one to beat you! I am the FIRST Water/Fighting Type in the Pokemon World!"

(Mienfoo): "Arrogance leads you to victory. Master Ku taught me... The heart of a trainer to Pokemon is equal to her and her Professor Negi, as well."

(Poliwrath): "That is bold words, but I won't lose to you, Student of Fei Ku!"

(Mienfoo): "Oh, yeah? We shall see."

(Lingshen): Let's end this! BRICK BREAK!

(Mienfoo stands straight)

(Fei Ku): Force Palm, Mienfoo!

(Both Pokeman attack)

(Both attacks collided to each other)

(Mienfoo): "Mienfoo Focus Punch Technique!"

(Poliwrath): "Poli Brick Technique!"

(Both attacks continued to press, as sparks fly)

BOOM!

(An explosion occurs)

(Both Pokemon are standing)

(A long pause is made)

(Poliwrath flinches)

(Lingshen): No!

(Fei Ku): YES! You did it, Mien-!

(Mienfoo looks at Poliwrath)

(Mienfoo collapses)

(Fei Ku): foo? Oh, no...

(Mienfoo has swirls in his eyes)

(Chamo): Mienfoo is unable to battle, Poliwrath wins, Which means the winner is Lingshen Chao!

(Lingshen): YAY! I won!

(Lingshen and Poliwrath bows)

(Fei Ku returns Mienfoo)

(Fei Ku): I almost beat you... Not bad, Lingshen.

(Lingshen bows to Fei Ku)

(Fei Ku bows back)

(The girls of 3-A applaud)

(Zazie): Is it just me, or was there a Kung Fu feel in the air?

(Mana): I have no clue. Those Pokemon are fighting artists.

(Zazie): And they say I make lame puns...

(Chizuru): Oh, poo...

(Natsumi takes Ditto's Poke Ball)

(Natsumi): The last thing I want is for YOU to have your double, cheering on.

(Chizuru, pouting): Aw, you're no fun, Natsumi...

(Chizuru leaves)

(Chamo): Next match! Konoka Konoe vs. Chizuru Naba! One-on-one!

(Chizuru brings out Miltank)

(Chizuru): GO! GO! Miltank!

(Konoka): Pichu! You ready?

(Pichu): Pichu! ("Ready!")

(Konoka): Then, let's do it!

(Pichu jumps to the field)

(Chamo): Begin!

(Chizuru): Miltank! Use Rollout!

(Miltank uses Rollout)

(Pichu gets hit with Rollout)

(Pichu goes down)

(Konoka): Go, Pichu! Thunderbolt!

(Pichu does Thunderbolt)

(Miltank gets hit)

(Miltank continues to Rollout)

(Miltank continues to ram at Pichu, with Rollout)

(Pichu is dizzy, as it was injured)

(Chizuru): YAY! Continue on, Chizuru! Rollout!

(Konoka): Pichu! Look out!

(Pichu): Pi?

(Miltank does Rollout towards Pichu)

(Pichu catches Miltank, with its little hands)

(Motsu): Impossible! Pichu has stopped the Rollout, by catching Miltank with both hands...in a good way

(Pichu): "I GOT IT!"

(Pichu struggles to hold on)

(Chizuru): Keep rolling!

(Konoka, covers her eyes): I can't watch... Pichu's not trying... hard... PICHU! RETURN!

(Pichu does a Return attack)

(Miltank is sent flying)

(Miltank goes down)

(Chizuru): NO! Miltank!

(Konoka, sobbing): Pichu?

(Setsuna): She called her Pichu to return! She's forfeiting.

(Asuna): I don't think it was a return to trainer...

(Pichu): "Don't give up hope, Konoka! I'm not done yet!

(Konoka, shocked): Wow, Pichu!

(Konoka turns serious, both Konoka and Pichu are in seriousness mode)

(Nodoka): It's a Return attack! Pichu attacked Miltank with Return, which grows stronger, if the Pokemon is fully compatible to its trainer.

(Asuna): Then that means?

(Pichu, seriousness): Pi, Pichu! ("Also, I feel strange")

(Pichu glows light blue)

(Konoka): Pichu? It's evolving!

(Pichu evolves into Pikachu)

(Konoka): AAH! A Pikachu~! SO CUTE~!

(Setsuna blushes)

(Setsuna): I don't believe it... It's too cute...

(Chizuru): Miltank, get up! Get that mouse! Use Rollout, and DON'T STOP!

(Miltank does Rollout)

(Konoka): Pikachu! LOOK BEHIND YOU!

(Pikachu jumps up)

(Konoka): NOW! Use Iron Tail!

(Pikachu): CHUUUUU! PIKA!

(Pikachu does Iron Tail, stopping the Rollout)

(Chizuru): NO!

(Konoka): Finish it with a Return attack!

(Pikachu does Return)

WHAM!

(Miltank goes down)

(Chizuru drops to her knees)

(Chizuru): WAAAAAH! MY MILTANK!

(Chamo): Miltank is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! The Victory goes to Konoka!

(Pikachu leaps to Konoka)

(Konoka): YES! We did it!

(Pikachu and Konoka hug)

(Pikachu): Pi-Pika, Pika! ("I love you, Konoka!")

(Konoka smiles, as she had tears in her eyes)

(Setsuna, thinking): Good job, Miss Konoka...

(Chizuru returns Miltank)

(Chizuru, angry): I KNEW I shouldn't have let Natsumi have my Ditto! Where is she, anyway?

(Meanwhile...)

(Natsumi and Natsumi 2 were having a picnic)

(Natsumi): Just because you're Chizuru's Ditto, it doesn't mean we'll catch together.

(Natsumi 2): Yeah, I know. But it's fun to mimic you guys. I live to play as you, though. She's very easy to talk to.

(Natsumi 2 grabs a sandwich and eats it)

(Natsumi): I'm glad you and I had a talk.

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TEGNIPI**

(Chamo): Next match! Yue vs. Yuna!

(Yue): Go, Turtwig!

(Yuna): Oshawott!

(Turtwig and Oshawott come out)

_Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder._

_Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach._

(Chamo): Begin!

(Yue): Go, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!

(Yuna): Block it with Razor Shell!

(Razor Leaf is blocked off of Razor Shell)

(Razor Shell hits Turtwig)

(Yuna): And now, use Tackle!

(Oshawott uses Tackle)

(Turtwig goes down)

(Yue): That's it, now Withdraw!

(Turtwig increases Defense)

(Oshawott uses Tackle again)

(Turtwig and Oshawott collide into each other, struggling at each other)

(Yue): Hang in there!

(Yuna): GO, OSHAWOTT!

(Both Pokemon continue to struggle)

(Both Pokemon break free)

(Yuna): Use X-Scissor!

(Yue): Dodge it!

(X-Scissor is made, but Turtwig dodges it)

(Yue): Razor Leaf!

(Turtwig does Razor Leaf)

(Oshawott dodges it)

(Yuna): You're doing great!

(Yue): Thanks.

(Yuna): NOW! Razor Shell!

(Oshawott does Razor Shell)

WHAM!

(Turtwig gets hit)

(Turtwig is weakened)

(Yue): Not bad! Use Synthesis!

(Turtwig recover)

(Yue): Okay! Let's go!

(Turtwig and Oshawott staredown)

(Yuna): Okay, then.

(Turtwig and Oshawott growl, and then roar)

(Both Pokemon glowed light blue)

(Yue): They're evolving!

(Yuna): Huh? Oshawott?

(Oshawott becomes Dewott)

(Turtwig becomes Grotle)

(Yue): A Grotle!

(Yuna): And a Dewott!

_Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the day to allow light to shine on the tree on its shell._

_Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship._

(Yue nods)

(Yue): OKAY! Use Razor Leaf!

(Grotle does Razor Leaf)

(Dewott dodges it)

(Dewott does Hydro Pump)

(Grotle dodges it)

(Yuna): This isn't working! Dewott!

(Dewott pants, as Grotle is tired)

(Grotle glows in a green aura)

(Nodoka): That's Grotle's Overgrow ability

(Dewott glows in a blue aura)

(Haruna): And that's Dewott's Torrent ability!

(Negi): Their energies might be lacking, but Grotle's Grass attacks have increased, same to Dewott's Water attacks!

(Yuna): I never thought I'd do this, but...

(Yuna, in anger): DEWOTT! WATER PLEDGE!

(Dewott does Water Pledge)

(Nodoka): NO! YUE!

(Yue): We'll see if Water Pledge will work! When it comes to Water, Grass ALWAYS wins! Grotle, Grass Pledge!

(Grotle does Grass Pledge)

(Grass Pledge breaks through Water Pledge)

(Yuna): AAAH! NO! NO!

(Dewott gets crashed with a Grass Pledge)

(Dewott gets knocked down)

(Yuna): DEWOTT!

(Chamo): Dewott is unable to battle, Grotle wins! Therefore the winner is Yue!

(Yue): Yes!

(Grotle celebrates)

(Yuna returns Dewott, in sadness)

(Yuna, _upset):_ Dewott, you did great... But I lost to a Grass-type.

(Yue): You did well, Yuna. Good match.

(Yuna): No problem.

(Asuna and Ayaka stare down)

(Ayaka): You DO realize that your Loudred wouldn't appear in MY presence. I have earplugs.

(Asuna): You got that right. But you, my friend, are going down.

(Asuna and Ayaka hold their Poke Balls out)

(Chamo): I'm not refereeing this! NOW! Begin!

(Ayaka): Go, Chikorita! Make me proud!

(Chikorita appears)

(Nodoka): She's got a Chikorita!

_Chikorita, the Leaf Pokémon. Chikorita uses the leaf on its head to scan for warmth and humidity in its surroundings, and loves to sunbathe._

(Asuna): Okay! Tepig, GO!

(Tepig appears)

(Ayaka): Nice choice. You're such a pig.

(Asuna): WHY I OUGHTA?

(Ayaka): Use Razor Leaf!

(Chikorita uses Razor Leaf)

(Tepig dodges it)

(Asuna): Use Tackle!

(Tepig tackles)

(Chikorita goes down)

(Ayaka): Oh, you demoness! Chikorita, get her!

(Chikorita tackles Tepig)

(Both Pokemon keep using Tackle)

(Asuna): You want some of this, Blondie?

(Ayaka): You haven't seen what Chikorita does!

(Chikorita stands tall)

(Ayaka): Use Sweet Scent!

(Tepig gets hit by Sweet Scent, feeling confused)

(Ayaka laughs)

(Tepig is confused)

(Asuna): Snap out of it! Tepig, use Flamethrower!

(Tepig use Flamethrower, wildly)

(Asuna): Tepig?!

(Ayaka): OH, HOW RECKLESS ARE YOU?

(Ayaka ducks the Flamethrower)

(Ayaka): Miss me!

(Ayaka gets hit by a Flamethrower)

(Ayaka coughs a bit)

(Ayaka, angry): YOU LITTLE SWINE! How dare you ruin my looks?

(Asuna): You did it! You made Tepig confused!

(Tepig snaps out of it)

(Ayaka): THIS IS FOR MY LOOKS! Chikorita! Razor Leaf!

(Chikorita uses Razor Leaf)

(Tepig goes down)

(Tepig is down)

(Asuna): Tepig!

(Ayaka laughs again)

(Chamo): Tepig is unable to battle!

(Tepig gets up)

(Chamo): Oop! Scratch that!

(Asuna): That's it, Tepig! We don't give up!

(Ayaka): WHY WON'T YOU GO DOWN?

(Asuna): End this, now! Aim Flamethrower at Chikorita!

(Tepig does nothing)

(Tepig glows in a red aura as it activates Blaze)

(Chikorita tackles down)

(Tepig is down, but gets back up)

(Tepig): PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!

(Tepig starts to glow)

(Ayaka): NO!

(Asuna): Tepig?

(Negi): What's happening to Tepig?

(Yue): Is that what I think it is?

(Nodoka): Tepig's evolving!

(Tepig evolves into Pignite)

(Asuna, smiles): That's awesome, you evolved into Pignite!

(Pignite thumbs up to Asuna with a smile)

(Ayaka, shocked): WHAT? It's not true!

(Asuna laughs)

_Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite moves faster when its internal flame becomes more intense. This also occurs when it gets angry._

(Asuna): Now, it's YOUR turn! Flame Charge!

(Pignite does Flame Charge)

(Ayaka): WHAT THE?

(Yue): It's shrouded in Flames!

(Nodoka): And with its Blaze Ability, it's going strong!

(Ayaka): Quick! Use Razor Leaf!

(Chikorita does Razor Leaf)

(Asuna): Pignite! Flamethrower!

(Pignite uses Flamethrower at the Razor Leaf)

(Chikorita gets hit by the Flamethrower)

(Chikorita is sent flying to Ayaka)

(Ayaka catches Chikorita)

(Ayaka): Gotcha!

(Chamo): HEY! Why did you catch her?

(Ayaka): Hey, she almost left the stage! I DEMAND ASUNA IS DISQUALIFIED!

(Asuna): Hey, Ayaka! DISQUALIFY THIS! PIGNITE! Fire Pledge!

(Pignite does Fire Pledge)

(The Fire Pledge heads to Chikorita and Ayaka)

(Ayaka shrieks)

BLAST!

(Both Ayaka and Chikorita are out cold, both have swirls for eyes)

(Ayaka, in pain): Darn you... Bells...

(Chamo): Chikorita is unable to battle! Winner goes to Asuna!

(Asuna laughs)

(Pignite laughs, too)

(Asuna, to Pignite): Pignite, I'm proud of you. You did well.

(Pignite): "Thanks!"

(Ayaka is unconscious)

(Asuna): Of course, I finally got her to shut up, for once.

(Pignite): "75 points."

(Asuna and Pignite laugh)

(Ako): Ayaka is out cold. I guess it wanted to protect her Pokemon.

(Setsuna): Serves them right.

(Konoka): Asuna... Why couldn't you say to her that she did good?

(Asuna): Not yet... If she wakes up, tell her.

(Asuna and Pignite leave)

(Negi): Poor Ayaka.

(Asuna, thinking): Sorry about that, Ayaka... You were amazing. But I guess you got the wrong Pokemon.

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S PIGNITE!**

**So Lingshen, Yue, Konoka and Asuna have all won their matches. And with Asuna's newly-evolved Pignite with her, who will she face next?  
**

**References**

**_Ayaka is revealed to have caught a Chikorita_**

**_Fei Ku is revealed to have caught a Mienfoo_**

**_Konoka's Pichu learns Return_**

**_Konoka's Pichu evolves into Pikachu_**

**_Lingshen is revealed to have caught a Poliwag which evolved twice into Poliwrath  
_**

**_Asuna's Tepig evolves into Pignite_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	33. The Mother Of All Ghost Battles!

(Chachamaru sends out Liepard)

_Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react._

(Eva): During the training, Liepard evolved from Purrloin.

(Chachamaru): Yes. And now, I can battle in my next win.

(Kaede): We'll see who has the speed capacity. GO, Accelgor!

(Accelgor appears)

(Yue): Wow! And Accelgor!

(Chamo): Battle begin!

(Chachamaru): Snarl.

(Liepard snarls at Accelgor)

(Kaede): Nice start to drop stats. But let's see you try it with Bug Buzz!

(Accelgor does Bug Buzz)

(Liepard goes down)

(Chachamaru): Get up and use Night Slash.

(Liepard uses Night Slash)

(Chachamaru): Follow it with Aerial Ace.

(Liepard does Aerial Ace)

(Accelgor goes down)

(Kaede): YOSH!

(Accelgor does Double Team)

(Kaede): Now! Focus Blast!

(Accelgor does Focus Blast)

(Liepard is knocked down)

(Liepard): "She's good..."

(Chachamaru): Now, stop her Double Team. Use Night Slash.

(Liepard uses Night Slash)

(Chachamaru): Now.

SLASH!

(Liepard finds Accelgor)

(Kaede): Impressive.

(Asuna): She countered the Double Team maneuver.

(Eva): It's that easy. Chachamaru can see through Pokemon attacks, without any ability.

(Chachamaru): Liepard, now use Assist.

(Liepard does Assist, using Delcatty's attack)

(Accelgor gets hit)

(Kaede): Get up! You can do it!

(Accelgor): "I'm up!"

(Chachamaru): Night Slash.

(Liepard does Night Slash)

(Accelgor dodges it)

(Kaede): Better try and use Bug Buzz again.

(Accelgor does Bug Buzz)

(Chachamaru): Assist.

(Liepard dodges Bug Buzz)

(Liepard does Assist, performing Iron Tail)

(Liepard lands Iron Tail)

(Yue): And that's Delcatty's Iron Tail!

(Accelgor is dizzy)

(Accelgor snaps out of it)

(Kaede): Good! NOW! Use Aerial Ace!

(Accelgor does Aerial Ace)

(Accelgor lands Aerial Ace on Liepard)

(Liepard is staggering)

(Chachamaru): Hang in there...

(Eva): Come on, Robot! Finish that thing!

(Kaede): She's good. One more Aerial Ace to that Liepard, and this is it.

(Chachamaru stares down)

(Chachamaru): Liepard.

(Liepard prepares to strike)

(Chachamaru): Use Night Slash.

(Liepard uses Night Slash)

(Chachamaru feels sleeping)

(Chachamaru): Slump...

(Kaede): Use Buz Buzz!

(Accelgor knocks out Liepard with Bug Buzz)

(Liepard is out cold)

(Chachamaru bends down)

(Chachamaru): Get... up... Liepard... I...

(Chachamaru collapses)

(Satomi): Chachamaru!

(Satomi approaches Chachamaru)

(Eva): Oh, brother... Her battery died. Loser, before she hit the ground.

(Chamo): Liepard is unable to battle! Winner is Kaede!

(Satomi winds Chachamaru up)

(Chachamaru wakes up)

(Chachamaru): Satomi... Did I win?

(Satomi): You lost...

(Eva): And your battery died, after Liepard fell.

(Chachamaru sat up)

(Chachamaru picks up Liepard)

(Chachamaru): Forgive me, Liepard. I let you down.

(Liepard moans)

(Chachamaru): It is fine. I am sorry...

(Chachamaru leaves with Eva)

(Eva): You guys enjoy the rest of the show. We're outta here. Come along, Chachamaru.

(Chachamaru): Coming, Master.

(Negi): Just hurry back, when we leave, soon.

(Eva): Yeah, yeah.

(Fuka & Fumika celebrate with Kaede)

(Fuka & Fumika): YOU DID IT, KAEDE! YOU WON!

(Kaede): Hey. I did my best, though.

(Chamo): And with that, the 3rd Round will begin!

(Motsu swipes Chamo away)

(Motsu): And now, I will take the 3rd Round Rules. In this round, we'll do things differently.

(Chamo): HEY! I'm referee here!

(Negi): Uh, shouldn't we do this, tomorrow? Everyone seemed tired.

(Chamo): Yeah. The Pokemon seemed ragged, and we need some rest.

(Motsu): Fine. We'll finish up, tomorrow. But before we do, let's go over the rules - in this round, Trainers must NOW use 2 Pokemon, in a 2-on-2 match. The match ends, until both Pokemon on the same team are down. You ARE allowed to switch Pokemon, but only your second Pokemon. Winner of each match will meet in the semifinals.

(Negi): Everyone, have a good rest. And pick out your strategy for the matches.

(Motsu): I'm not done. Here are the matches.

(The matches are shown)

(Motsu): Sayo the Ghost Girl vs. Nodoka; Negi Springfield vs. Asuna; Konoka vs. Yue; and Lingshen faces Kaede.

(Negi and Asuna gasps, as they stare down)

(Asuna): I'm facing him?

(Negi): Asuna...

(Negi and Asuna stare down, in disbelief)

(That night...)

(Negi): Man, I'm exhaused!

(Nodoka): So am I!

(Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were camping for the night)

(Setsuna): We got time, before tomorrow. We really fought hard, today.

(Haruna): And I'm surprised that Negi, Asuna, AND Nodoka have all advanced.

(Yue): It WAS epic.

(Yue, to Negi): So, any idea who you'll have for your battle with Asuna?

(Chamo): Knowing Asuna, she's liable to chicken out, with Negi's party.

(Asuna grabs Chamo)

(Asuna): What did you say to me?

(Asuna chokes Chamo)

(Chamo): Hey, Negi...

(Negi): Well, I've no clue. I mean, battling Eva was tough, and using my Lucario was a huge advantage. But I think I'll try Furret... Lucario had a tough battle. I think I'll save him for the next round.

(Yue): IF you beat Asuna, that is. She bested Satsuki and Ayaka. You, however, defeated Eva, through a tough battle. And not only that, there's a possibility... you'll face... well, me...

(Negi): Oh, that's right. You have a match, as well, against Konoka.

(Konoka): I'm not going to lose to you, in this battle.

(Pikachu): Pi, Pikachu!

(Yue): You got it.

(Nodoka is lost in thought)

(Nodoka, thinking): I have Sayo, next... and if I win, there's a possibility that I'll face Negi or Yue... If they win, however, but I'm so nervous... My Pokemon can talk to me, first, Gardevoir, and then Natu. Why are they speaking to me, only?

(Natu, from Poke Ball): You are nervous, aren't you?

(Nodoka): Huh? Natu?

(Natu, from Poke Ball): You have nothing to worry. Even if you face your friends, you can still win... but on the other hand, just make it a friendly battle. If you're afraid you'll defeat them, it's just battle. They still like you.

(Nodoka): Really?

(Gardevoir, from Poke Ball): Natu's right. I believe in you and your friends. Don't forget what you and your friends have done. You have a lot of courage... and in my opinion... I think you may confess to Professor Negi.

(Nodoka blushes)

(Gardevoir, from Poke Ball): Have courage, Nodoka... Have faith...

(Nodoka nods in agreement)

(Haruna): Hey, Nodoka... Who were you talking to?

(Nodoka, panicky): Uh... Uh... No one! I, was, talking to myself. Yeah...

(Nodoka sighs)

(Nodoka, thinking): How am I going to tell them that my Pokemon can communicate with me?

(One hour later, Jigglypuff appears, viewing behind the bushes)

(Setsuna): You will be okay, right?

(Konoka): Will you sleep with us?

(Setsuna, nervous): Uh... no... I'll sleep outside. If any Pokemon try to attack you, I'll use Bisharp.

(Konoka): Thanks...

(Nodoka): We should go to sleep now.

(Asuna continues to choke Chamo)

(Chamo): Hey, Negi! A little help here?

(Yue): You know, I don't feel sleepy.

(Jigglypuff comes out, singing its song)

(Jigglypuff): Jig... gly... puff... Jiggly... ly... puff...

(The group is feeling drowzy)

(Nodoka, yawning): Maybe we should get some sleep...

(Negi, yawning): I think Jigglypuff's doing this for us!

(Konoka, yawning): and I feel so sleepy...

(Pikachu, yawning): "Me, too..."

(Asuna, yawning): Where is that... YAWN!

(Nodoka and Negi fall asleep, back-to-back)

(Konoka and Setsuna fall asleep together)

(Haruna falls asleep)

(Asuna falls asleep, holding Chamo, who fell asleep, as well)

(Yue, yawning): Darn... that... Yawn...

(Yue collapses and falls asleep)

(Jigglypuff stops singing)

(Jigglypuff): Huh?

(Sayo suddenly appears, falling down towards Jigglypuff)

(Sayo is sound asleep)

(Jigglypuff is shocked)

(Jigglypuff looks around)

(Jigglypuff puffs up in anger)

(Jigglypuff holds its marker up)

(The next morning...)

(Negi wakes up, with stuff written on his face)

(Negi yawns)

(Negi and Co. have been drawn on)

(Asuna screams)

(Asuna, with marks on her face): Stupid Jigglypuff! He came back and scribbled on me, during my sleep!

(Negi): No, I think it-.

(Asuna glares at Negi)

(Asuna): Next time I see that thing, it's personal.

(Nodoka wakes up)

(Nodoka): Morning already?

(Yue): Hey, we have to get ready for today. We have a tournament to finish.

(Negi): Right. What say we join the others?

(Asuna): Good idea...

(Nodoka holds up Gardevoir)

(Nodoka's Poke Ball is empty)

(Nodoka): Huh? Gardevoir? Where are you?

(Haruna): What's wrong?

(The others wake up, as Nodoka was upset)

(Negi): OH! Is your Gardevoir missing?

(Negi holds up an empty Poke Ball)

(Negi): That's Gallade's Poke Ball!

(Konoka): They're missing!

(Setsuna): I'll bet Team Rocket did this...

(Nodoka): This is terrible! I have a match to do, today! Where are they?

(Konoka): You leave it to us! GO, UNFEZANT!

(Unfezant comes out)

(Yue): Go, Noctowl!

(Nodoka): Natu!

(Noctowl and Natu joins Unfezant)

(Konoka, to the birds): Listen. We need you to find Gardevoir and Gallade.

(Natu, to Noctowl): Follow me. I'll tell you what Gardevoir looks like, and we'll search the forest.

(Unfezant): "Right!"

(The Bird Pokemon fly off)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir... Where are you? :,(

(Yue): Don't worry... We'll find them...

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: TWICKIL  
**

(1 hour later, The Flying Pokemon returned)

(Konoka): Did you find anything?

(Unfezant): No.

(Yue): No luck, huh?

(Asuna): Now what?

(Nodoka): Negi, I have an idea.

(Negi): Yes. What is it?

(Nodoka): How about you use me, with a Probationary Contract.

(Negi): Good idea. Maybe we'll find something no Gardevoir.

(Asuna): Hold it! That's too risky! What if she gets the DUD card?

(Chamo): Hey, don't knock it, until you try it. And Gardevoir and Gallade are somewhere.

(Haruna): And, Nodoka has a useful card in her contract. It's a 1/3 shot.

(Konoka): What choice do we have left?

(Negi): Right!

(Negi does a pactio)

(Negi): Partner Nodoka, Show me the power hidden within you!

(Negi draws a card, as Nodoka glows white)

(Negi): INVOKING CONTRACT!

(Negi pulls out a Cosplay Card)

(Nodoka gets glasses and a book)

(Chamo): We're in luck! Negi drew the Cosplay card, as predicted!

(Asuna): Right! Now, Bookworm, see where Gardevoir and Gallade went.

(Nodoka opens the the book)

(Nodoka): Hmm... It says here that Gardevoir and Gallade left somewhere. But it didn't say where.

(Yue): Could it be that they escaped somewhere?

(Nodoka): NO. It says that Gardevoir showed a liking to Gallade. But there's no way.

(Gardevoir and Gallade returns, as Nodoka gasps)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir!

(Negi): Gallade!

(Asuna): Where the hell have you been?

(Gardevoir blushes)

(Nodoka reads her thoughts, and suddenly blushes)

(Nodoka): This is so sudden... Gardevoir... She's...

(Gardevoir): Forgive me. Gallade and I had a talk, last night, and we somehow talked together. You see...

(Gallade): She's right. Of course, seeing we're from the same Ralts, Gardevoir and I suddenly had a seeing with the Psychic types. And, well...

(Both Pokemon are blushing in embarrassment)

(Yue): Quick! What is it?

(Nodoka): UH... Well...

POOF!

(Nodoka's powers disappear)

(Gardevoir): There's no need. You see... Look.

(Negi and the others viewed the bushes, seeing a Pokemon egg)

(ALL): An egg?!

(Nodoka): My Gardevoir's a Mommy...

(Konoka): How wonderful!

(Setsuna, exasperated): No way. But how did-?

(Haruna): It's a Ralts eggs. Of course.

(Yue): Gardevoir and Gallade are both from a Ralts. Nodoka's Gardevoir is female, and Gallade is male.

(Negi was lost in shock)

(Chamo): Congratulations to the young couple!

(Gardevoir and Gallade): Thank you.

(Negi stammered)

(Nodoka giggles)

(Nodoka): Aw, you did well, Gardevoir.

(Asuna): Well, I'm glad that this is over. But don't we have a tournament to compete in?

(Negi): Oh, yeah! But... Who's going to carry that egg?

(Nodoka): Okay. I'll carry it.

(Yue): It won't do. You and I have a match.

(Setsuna): I'll do it. I'm out of this tournament, already.

(Nodoka gave Setsuna the Ralts egg)

(Nodoka): Please take good care of it, before I go into battle.

(Setsuna bows)

(Konoka): You such a great Godmother, Setsuna...

(Setsuna, shocked): AH! G-G-G-G-G-G-GODMOTHER?

(Negi & Co. returns to the field)

(Sayo notices the egg)

(Sayo): Oh. Hey, guys. What is that?

(Nodoka): Oh, this? My Gardevoir has an egg.

(Yue): It's a mother.

(Sayo): Oh. How wonderful.

(Ayaka): WHAAAAAAAAT?! Bookworm's Gardevoir has a child?

(The girls scrounge around, as they were ecstatic)

(All the girls clamor, wanting to know who the father is)

(Nodoka): Oh, boy! This is _not _what I had in mind…

(Asuna): OKAY! OKAY! SETTLE DOWN!

(Motsu is on a lifeguard chair)

(Motsu): We're ready for Round 3 of our Mahora Academy tournament. Next match is Nodoka Miyazaki vs. Sayo Aisaka.

(Nodoka bows to Sayo)

(Nodoka): Let's do our best.

(Sayo): Indeed. I hope you do well.

(Nodoka gives Haruna the egg)

(Haruna): Me?

(Nodoka): Keep this safe, until my match is over. I don't want my Gardevoir to be upset, when it breaks, during the battle.

(Haruna hugs the egg)

(Haruna): It'll be fine. You got it on safe arms.

(Nodoka giggles, as she leaves)

(The battle begins)

(Motsu): For this round, each trainer will use _two _Pokémon. And remember, you can switch Pokémon, during the battle.

(Sayo): GO, LITWICK!

(Nodoka): Let's go, Natu!

(Litwick and Natu appears)

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Sayo): Litwick! Flamethrower!

(Litwick uses Flamethrower)

(Natu dodges it)

(Natu, through Telepathy): It's no plaything. When you play with fire, you get burnt.

(Nodoka): GO! Natu, use Aerial Ace!

(Natu does Aerial Ace)

(Natu strikes Litwick)

(Sayo): Litwick!

(Konoka): Natu's gotten good. Nodoka knows what she's doing.

(Setsuna): Sayo's not even trying.

(Nodoka): Now, use Psychic!

(Natu does Psychic)

(Litwick goes down)

(Litwick gets back up)

(Sayo): Litwick, use Shadow Ball!

(Litwick does Shadow Ball)

(Nodoka): LOOK OUT!

(Natu dodges he attack)

(Natu uses Fly)

(Natu hits Litwick with Fly)

(Litwick stumbles down)

(Sayo): Quick, get up!

(Nodoka): Now, finish it off with Aerial Ace!

(Natu does Aerial Ace)

(Sayo): Uh… What other moves does Litwick have?

(Sayo had an idea)

(Sayo): Destiny Bond!

**WHAM!**

(Natu nails Litwick)

(Litwick is down, with swirls for eyes)

(Motsu): Litwick is unable to battle!

(Litwick's eyes turn pink)

(Nodoka): YES! We did it, Natu!

(Natu cheers but glows pink, then goes down with swirls for eyes)

(Nodoka): NATU! NO!

(Motsu): Natu is also unable to battle!

(Setsuna): What happened with Natu?

(Yue): That's Destiny Bond. It's an attack that bonds with another Pokémon. If it goes down, the Pokémon that attacks it goes down with it. Sayo must've planned it, hastily.

(Sayo returns Litwick)

(Sayo): You did well, Litwick.

(Nodoka returns Natu)

(Nodoka): Don't worry. We got a lot to go through, Natu. You deserve a good long rest.

(Nodoka has the PokeBall containing Shiny Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): This next round's for you.

(Nodoka, throwing a Poke ball): Gardevoir! Go!

(Gardevoir appears)

(Haruna): Aw, yeah! Now we get to see Gardevoir in battle!

(Yue): I hope so. But how can she, a newly-christened mother, fare against Sayo?

(Sayo): Go, Mismagius!

(Mismagius appears)

_Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well._

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Nodoka): Shadow Ball!

(Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball)

(Sayo): Use Shadow Ball, too!

(Mismagius uses Shadow Ball)

(Both Shadow Balls collide into each other)

(Sayo): Mismagius, use Magical Leaf!

(Magical Leaf hits Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir! Hang in there!

(Gardevoir): I'm trying!

(Sayo): NOW! Dark Pulse!

(Mismagius uses Dark Pulse)

(Gardevoir gets hit severely)

(Nodoka): NO! Get up!

(Gardevoir goes down)

(Motsu): Gardevoir! Can you continue?

(Gardevoir gets up)

(Motsu): Gardevoir is up! Resume!

(Sayo): Magical Leaf, again!

(Mismagius uses Magical Leaf, as Gardevoir is cut severely)

(Nodoka): Come on! FIGHT IT!

(Gardevoir breaks out)

(Sayo): NO WAY!

(Nodoka): NOW! Use Thunderbolt!

(Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt)

(Mismagius dodges it)

(Sayo): Psychic!

(Mismagius does a Psychic attack which hits Gardevoir)

(Gardevoir goes down hard)

(Nodoka): NO!

(Yue): Come on… Nodoka…

(Gardevoir is out cold)

(Nodoka): NO! Get up!

(Kazumi): YES! Way to go, Sayo!

(Motsu): Gardevoir is unable to-!

(Gardevoir, interrupts Motsu): STOP!

(Motsu): Huh?

(Gardevoir gets up, weakly)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir?

(Gardevoir, struggling): I'm not giving up… not for my child…

(Sayo): Amazing. For a strong Pokémon, she sure can fight like a real monster.

(Sayo, to Mismagius): But we're not licked, right?

(Mismagius): Right!

(Sayo): Shadow Ball!

(Mismagius does Shadow Ball)

(Gardevoir dodges it)

(Sayo): WOW!

(Nodoka): Gardevoir! Use Thunderbolt!

(Gardevoir doesn't do Thunderbolt)

(Nodoka): Gardevoir?

(Gardevoir uses Fairy Wind, Gardevoir arms covers herself witb a cross then uncrosses as it launches a powerful wind)

(Mismagius): Mag?

(Mismagius gets hit by Fairy Wind)

(Mismagius): MAAAAAAAGG!

(Yue): It's Fairy Wind

(Fairy Wind blows Mismagius away)

(Sayo, in horror): MISMAGIUS!

(Kazumi gasps in horror, then sighs sadly)

**CRASH!**

(Mismagius crashes to the ground, causing an explosion)

(The smoke clears, Mismagius has swirls for eyes)

(Mismagius, moans): Maaaag...

(Motsu): Mismagius is unable to battle! Gardevoir wins! That also means the victory goes to Nodoka!

(Nodoka celebrates)

(Nodoka): WE DID IT!

(Nodoka and Gardevoir hug each other)

(Sayo gasps, then sighs sadly, but smiles softly afterwards)

(Sayo): Mismagius, return!

(Sayo returns Mismagius)

(Sayo): You did great. Although we lost the battle, I'm still proud of you for doing your best, thank you. You deserve a good long rest.

(Kazumi, sighs): Wow, I can't believe Sayo lost!

(Mana): Negative 5 points!

(Kazumi): But still, it was a great battle! I bet Sayo has no regrets of losing!

(Sayo shakes Nodoka's hand)

(Nodoka): Great battle, Sayo.

(Sayo): Thanks. Good luck in the next round.

(Sayo leaves, as Nodoka is by Gardevoir)

(Nodoka, confused): Why did you disobey my order of attack, Gardevoir?

(Gardevoir): It was this way. I was listening, but all of a sudden, I felt like I have learned a new move. The minute I suddenly had the urge to use it, I did. I used Fairy Wind.

(Nodoka): Oh, wow! That's wonderful! I hope you can win, again. But you deserve a much needed rest.

(Nodoka returns Gardevoir)

(Nodoka): I'll watch over the egg for you.

(Nodoka returns, taking the egg from Haruna)

(Nodoka): I have something to do. You two go on ahead. I'll see you later.

(Nodoka leaves with the Ralts egg)

(Yue): Something tells me that Nodoka wants to care for the egg, alone.

(Haruna): I hope she is right. I mean, it came from a Gardevoir and a Gallade. It's weird, though. I wonder if it'll be like Gardevoir, like a shiny egg.

(Yue stares at Haruna, in confusion)

(Yue): I doubt it, seriously, since it's a _very rare _occurrence.

(Motsu): Next battle!

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S LITWICK  
**

**That was intense! Chachamaru loses to Kaede. Gardevoir's a mother. Nodoka beats Sayo and advances to the Semi-finals, The next chapter will involve a cliffhanger.  
**

**References**

**_Sayo is revealed to have caught a Litwick_**

**_Nodoka's Gardevoir learns Fairy Wind  
_**

**_Chachamaru's Purrloin is revealed to have evolved into Liepard_**

**_Negi's Gallade and Nodoka's Gardevoir breeds an Egg_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	34. Nodoka Gets Serious! Yue VS Konoka!

(Negi appears in the field)

(Asuna prepares for the battle)

(Negi, thinking): I just don't know what to do… It's not right fighting against Asuna…

(Asuna, thinking): This is payback, for all those moments in class…

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Asuna): GO! PIGNITE!

(Asuna brings out Pignite)

(Negi brings out Furret)

(Asuna): Go, Pignite! Use Flamethrower!

(Pignite does Flamethrower)

(Negi): DODGE IT!

(Furret dodges the Flamethrower)

(Negi): NOW! Do Iron Tail!

(Furret does Iron Tail on Pignite)

(Pignite goes down, as Furret stands back in place)

(Asuna): Hang it out, Pignite! Now! Use Brick Break!

(Pignite does Brick Break)

(Furret gets heavily hit)

(Negi): NO!

(Setsuna): Poor Negi. He's losing.

(Ayaka): BEAT HER, PROFESSOR NEGI!

(Negi): We're not licked yet!

(Yue): I'm afraid it's over…

(Furret gets back up)

(Negi): Furret! Good going! Now let's hang in there!

(Motsu): Continue!

(Furret runs toward Pignite, as Pignite charges up)

(Asuna): Let's end this! Flamethrower!

(Negi): You too, Furret!

(Both Pokémon does a Flamethrower)

(Both attacks collided)

(Furret dashes towards Pignite)

(Negi): NOW! FINISH IT WITH HYPER VOICE!

(Furret does Hyper Voice)

(Pignite goes down)

(Asuna): Pignite!

(Negi): Now, Iron Tail!

**WHAM!**

(Furret lands an Iron Tail on Pignite)

(Pignite falls to the ground, with swirls for eyes)

(Motsu): Pignite is unable to battle! Furret wins!

(Asuna returns Pignite)

(Asuna): Not bad, Pignite. You need rest.

(Asuna, to Negi): Okay, Negi! I'm going all-out!

(Asuna): GO, DARMANITAN!

(Darmanitan appears from the Poké Ball)

(Negi): Are you good to go?

(Furret, nodding to Negi): "Yes!"

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Negi): Use Iron Tail!

(Furret uses Iron Tail)

(Asuna): Dodge it and use Hammer Arm!

(Darmanitan dodges Iron Tail and pummels Furret down with Hammer Arm)

(Negi): OH, NO!

(Furret lands on the ground, with swirls for eyes)

(Motsu): Furret is unable to battle, Darmanitan wins!

(Asuna): Well executed, Darmanitan!

(Darmanitan, raises its arms high): Manitan!

(Ayaka): Aw, come on!

(Nodoka, shocked): Whoa! Darmanitan took Furret out with just one attack!

(Yue): Now I'm scared of what Negi will do…

(Negi returns Furret)

(Negi): You deserve a good rest, Furret.

(Asuna): Hey, Negi! Less talking, more fighting! I'm one win away from being one step closer to victory!

(Negi): Okay. But I'm pulling out all the stops! Let us see if you can handle _this _Pokémon!

(Negi throws a Poké Ball)

(Gallade appears)

(Nodoka): It's Gallade!

(Asuna): Great! Let's see how it fends against my Darmanitan!

(Motsu): Battle Begin!

(Asuna): Flamethrower!

(Darmanitan uses Flamethrower)

(Negi): Dodge it and use Leaf Blade!

(Gallade dodges the Flamethrower)

(Gallade strikes with Leaf Blade, but showing little effect)

(Asuna): HAH!

(Yue): Even Asuna knows that Grass-type attacks have very little effect on Fire-Types. Fire always beats Grass.

(A few girls stare at Zazie)

(Zazie): What? I got one, but it's too inappropriate.

(Mana): She's not stupid.

(Zazie): Unlike the red one…

(Mana): 2 points.

(Darmanitan grabs Gallade by the head)

(Darmanitan does a Fire Punch on him)

(Gallade goes down)

(Darmanitan charges at Gallade)

(Negi): Gallade, get up!

(Asuna): Say good night, Negi! Slam him!

(Darmanitan does a belly flop on Gallade)

(Smoke produces; the smoke cleared and Gallade was on the other side)

(Asuna): WHAT THE?

(Nodoka): That wasn't an attack!

(Haruna): She's using instinct!

(Ayaka): Instinct, nothing! She almost crushed Professor Negi's Gallade!

(Gallade gets up)

(Negi): Now, use X-Scissor!

(Gallade does X-Scissor)

(Darmanitan goes down)

(Asuna): NO!

(Darmanitan gets up, still hurt)

(Asuna): Good! Now, use Fire Blast, and end this!

(Darmanitan does Fire Blast)

(Yue): That's the move that Asuna beat Ayaka with!

(Ayaka): Don't remind me…

(Konoka): You can do it, Darmanitan!

(Negi, thinking): I can't counter that! What will I do?

(Negi had an idea)

(Negi): I got it! Maybe I can cut through her Fire Wall! Gallade! Use Psycho Cut!

(Gallade does a Psycho Cut, slicing through the Fire Blast)

(Asuna): WHAT?

(Fire Blast disappears, as Gallade charges at Darmanitan)

(Negi): CLOSE COMBAT!

(Gallade does Close Combat on Darmanitan)

(Asuna): GET HIM OFF! DARN IT, NEGI!

(Darmanitan shoves Gallade off)

(Asuna): THAT'S IT! You broke through my Fire Blast, you almost became a pancake, you leave me no choice!

(Asuna is angry)

(Asuna, to Darmanitan): DARMANITAN! Fire Punch! FULL POWER!

(Darmanitan glows red, as he prepares a Fire Punch)

(Negi): I see… Well, then I guess we'll play with power, too. Gallade! Full power Close Combat!

(Darmanitan launches a huge Fire Punch)

(Gallade charges forward and does Close Combat)

(Both Pokémon collided attacks)

(The girls scream, as the explosion occurred)

(The smoke clears)

(Gallade is standing, in pain)

(Ayaka): Gallade's up!

(Setsuna): But where's Darmanitan?

(Darmanitan is out cold, with swirls for eyes)

(Asuna): OH, NO! Darmanitan!

(Motsu): Darmanitan is unable to battle, Gallade wins! Which means the victory goes to Negi!

(Gallade celebrates, as Negi cheers)

(Negi): Way to go! Good work, Gallade!

(Gallade hugs Negi)

(Nodoka, thinking): I'm proud of you, Gallade…

(Asuna returns Darmanitan)

(Asuna, to her Poké Ball): I guess it was fun. Darmanitan, you did a great job, back there. Sorry we didn't win.

(Asuna left, as she was upset)

(Ayaka): Hey, Bells… Great job against Negi. But don't think that our battle was nothing.

(Asuna): I'm _not _in the mood, Ayaka. I just need to think. After all… I'm happy Negi got his Pokémon, including the others.

(Ayaka, laughing): Yeah, but still… Our match is more than that, compared to your match with Negi! It's too bad that you lost! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

(Asuna): Oh, please. If you'd defeated me, Negi would've beaten you with Furret and Gallade. Even with that pathetic Roserade.

(Ayaka, angrily): What was that?

(Asuna, to Ayaka, very crossed): You heard me! You're still a loser, any way! Negi would've beaten your Pokémon, on way or another, in a breeze! You lost to me, so don't-!

(Ayaka): Oh, here we go! You can't even control a Fire-Type Pokémon!

(Asuna): Shut up! That's the reason why you lost! Fire burns Grass, especially the blonde type Pokémon!

(Ayaka): HOW DARE YOU!

(Ayaka and Asuna start fighting, as the girls cheered on)

(Negi): Stop it! Please, girls! Can't we have a nice battle? Oh, bugger…

(Nodoka is worried, but grew angry)

(Nodoka): Asuna… Ayaka…

(Nodoka, shouting): HEY!

(Asuna and Ayaka stopped fighting)

(Nodoka, angrily): LOOK! I've had enough of you two! Apparently, you two need to get along, after a loss like that! Ayaka, you need to stop teasing Asuna, out of your loss to her, and _you_, Asuna, you need to behave yourself! The last thing we want is to have our Pokémon upset, over two trainers bickering at each other!

(Motsu): Next battle!

(Nodoka, calmly to Motsu): Hold on, Motsu!

(Nodoka, scolds to Asuna & Ayaka): And another thing… Why can't you get along with each other, just for Professor Negi's sake?

(Nodoka starts to sob)

(Asuna, upset for Nodoka): Hey, Nodoka… I'm sorry… I know we don't get along, but…

(Ayaka): It's fine. Stop worrying. We'll be fine.

(Ayaka, to Asuna): So, Asuna… What do you say? Should we stop fighting?

(Asuna): Sure.

(Asuna and Ayaka shake hands)

(Nodoka smiles, as the girls cheered)

(Asuna and Ayaka hug Nodoka)

(Negi): Whoa… I've never seen Nodoka this angry, before.

(Chamo): Maybe she couldn't stand seeing these two fight, again and again.

(Yue, thinking): You did right, Nodoka…

(Konoka, to Yue): Hey, Yue. Good luck, today!

(Yue): Oh, right.

_**WHO'S THAT POKEMON: SLOWAT**_

(Yue and Konoka enter the field)

(Yue): Alright! Now to show what I got…

(Motsu): The next match is Konoka Konoe vs. Yue Ayase.

(Yue): GO! NOCTOWL!

(Konoka pulls out her Poké Ball)

(Konoka): Go, Unfezant!

(Unfezant appears, also Noctowl appears)

(Motsu): It's time to play! Birds battle together, fight forever!

(Nocotwl, scolding Motsu): "Minus 2 points"

(Unfezant and Noctowl glare at Motsu)

(Unfezant, scolding Motsu): "More like minus 5 points"

(Motsu): AAAH! WAIT! You're supposed to fight each other! Not me, as a platter for frog legs! Battle begin! NOW! FIGHT! ANYBODY?

(Yue): Noctowl, use Sky Attack!

(Noctowl does Sky Attack)

(Konoka): Unfezant, use Sky Attack!

(Both birds collide at each other, with their Sky Attacks)

(Yue): Evenly matched.

(Setsuna): You can do this! Miss Konoka!

(Both birds continue to fight, in the air)

(Yue): Okay, Red Konoe! Time you get shot down! Noctowl, use Psychic!

(Noctowl hits Unfezant with a Psychic attack)

(Unfezant flies up)

(Konoka): Hang in there, Unfezant! Now, use Air Slash!

(Unfezant uses Air Slash)

(Yue): Quick! Double Team!

(Noctowl does Double Team, becoming multiple images)

(Konoka): NO WAY!

(Nodoka): She's doing this! Double Team is useful to avoid getting hit!

(Zazie): It's a modern day flying circus.

(Asuna): I can tell. Konoka was called the _Red Konoe_. Doesn't she mean _Red Baron_?

(Zazie): Fight, until she turns blue.

(Nodoka): 9 points.

(Zazie): Without landing.

(Yue): Okay, Noctowl, be ready!

(Konoka): Quick, Unfezant! I'm hoping you'd win! Use Giga Impact!

(Unfezant does Giga Impact)

(Noctowl dodges out of the way)

(Konoka): What?

(Yue): Sky Attack!

(Noctowl lands a Sky Attack on Unfezant)

(Unfezant falls to the ground)

(Konoka): Unfezant, no!

(Unfezant swoops back up)

(Asuna): How did she do that?

(Unfezant glows red)

(Yue): Finish it off with Psychic!

(Noctowl uses Psychic)

(Konoka): Dodge it and use Sky Attack!

(Unfezant does Sky Attack)

**WHAM!**

(Noctowl gets hit)

(Konoka): Now, finish it off! Use Heat Wave!

(Yue, shocked): WHAT?

(Unfezant does Heat Wave)

(Noctowl gets hit with Heat Wave)

(Asuna): AWESOME!

(Nodoka, shocked and impressed): I had no idea that Konoka's Unfezant was able to learn Heat Wave!

(Yue, impressed and shocked): How could it learn Heat Wave?

(Unfezant finishes off Noctowl with Air Slash)

(Konoka): Consider yourself _grounded_!

(Zazie): 28 points.

(Nodoka): And NO TV for Noctowl!

(Noctowl lands in the ground, severely)

(Noctowl is out cold)

(Motsu): Noctowl is unable to battle! Unfezant wins!

(Konoka, laughing): YEAH! WE DID IT!

(Unfezant flies to Konoka)

(Konoka and Unfezant hug each other)

(Konoka): You did well, Unfezant!

(Unfezant cuddles at her face)

(Yue returns Noctowl)

(Yue, to her Poké Ball): You did great, Noctowl…

(Yue holds up another Poké Ball)

(Yue): Now… Go, Gulpin!

(Gulpin appears)

(Gulpin): Gulpin.

(Konoka): Get ready, Unfezant! Use Sky Attack!

(Unfezant flies towards Gulpin)

(Yue): NOW!

(Gulpin opens its mouth)

(Gulpin): GULLLLLL!

(Gulpin swallows Unfezant)

(Konoka): NO! UNFEZANT!

(Asuna): What move is _that_?

(Nodoka): I don't know! It looks like Swallow! But I always thought it was used, after Stockpile, to recover health. Yue caught a Gulpin, and it suddenly learned that trick. Pokémon would never eat other Pokémon. But Gulpin's poison body may be disastrous.

(Yue): Spit Unfezant out!

(Gulpin spits Unfezant out)

(Yue): NOW! Use Toxic!

(Gulpin shoots Toxic at Unfezant)

(Unfezant falls to the ground)

(Unfezant flies back up, nearly injured)

(Setsuna): Konoka! Call back! Hurry!

(Konoka): No! I have to beat that thing! Unfezant! Use Air Slash!

(Unfezant uses Air Slash)

(Gulpin gets hit, directly)

(Konoka): Now, use Heat Wave!

(Unfezant hits Gulpin with Heat Wave)

(Gulpin is hurt)

(Yue): Come on, Gulpin! Get up!

(Gulpin let out a scream)

(Gulpin): GULLLLLL!

(Gulpin glows in a light blue shine)

(Nodoka): Gulpin's evolving!

(Yue): No way…

(Gulpin evolves into Swalot)

(Nodoka): It's a Swalot!

(Yue, shocked): Oh, wow… It's amazing!

(Setsuna): It took a huge beating, and it survived long enough to evolve!

(Konoka): NOW! Use Sky Attack!

(Unfezant uses Sky Attack)

(Yue): Use Gunk Shot!

(Swalot hits Unfezant with Gunk Shot)

(Unfezant is badly struck)

(Konoka): NO! Unfezant!

(Yue): Now, ground the bird with Ice Beam!

(Swalot fires an Ice Beam at Unfezant)

(Unfezant falls to the ground, completely dizzy)

(Konoka holds up her Poké Ball)

(Konoka): Unfezant, return!

(Unfezant returns to her Poké Ball)

(Konoka): Hang in there, Unfezant… I cannot afford to lose you.

(Chamo): Konoka played it safe! She returned her bird friend!

(Konoka): GO, AUDINO!

(Konoka's Audino appears)

(Asuna): Well, look at that!

(Konoka): Okay, Audino! Use Flamethrower!

(Audino uses Flamethrower)

(Swalot dodges it)

(Yue): Give it a Gunk Shot!

(Swalot uses Gunk Shot)

(Audino is hit)

(Audino is staggering)

(Yue): Now use Hyper Beam!

(Swalot uses Hyper Beam)

(Konoka): LOOK OUT!

(Audino uses Ice Beam)

(Ice Beam blocks Hyper Beam, but to no avail)

(Hyper Beam goes through Ice Beam)

(Audino is struck severely)

(Audino is down)

(Konoka): NO! Get up, Audino!

(Yue): Now, while she's down, Earthquake!

(Swalot uses Earthquake)

(The ground shakes, as Audino is groaning in pain)

(Audino jumped up, as Swalot roars)

(Konoka): Good going, Audino! Now! Attack!

(Yue): Not this time! Swalot, use Ice Beam!

(Konoka): Psychic!

(Swalot fires an Ice Beam)

(Audino uses Psychic to counter the Ice Beam)

(Swalot): SWA?!

(Ice Beam heads back to Swalot)

(Swalot gets struck, and is frozen)

(Yue): OH, NO!

(Setsuna): What a counter!

(Asuna): With that kind of body, Swalot can freeze itself. I never knew Konoka had a strategy!

(Konoka): NOW! Finish it with Flamethrower!

(Audino fires at Swalot with Flamethrower)

(Swalot goes down, with swirls for eyes)

(Yue collapses in disappointment)

(Yue): Swalot!

(Motsu): Swalot is unable to battle, Audino wins! That means the victory goes to Konoka Konoe!

(Konoka): We did it!

(Audino celebrates)

(Setsuna): She did it! Miss Konoka!

(Setsuna hugs Konoka)

(Konoka): Oh, stop. Setsuna, I'm fine.

(Yue, on her knees, returns Swalot)

(Yue coughs, as she was acting)

(Yue): I'm proud of you, Swalot… But you almost beat Konoka…

(Nodoka runs to Yue)

(Nodoka): NO! YUE! Are you okay?

(Nodoka cradles Yue)

(Yue, weakly): Despite the fact that I lost… I haven't lost my confidence. Nodoka… It's all up to you now.

(Nodoka, in tears): Yue…

(Yue): I'm sorry. But I'll train harder and win… for the Library Club… and then… I'll be a great trainer… for you, Haruna, and Gardevoir… You… don't worry about… me…

(Yue, whispering): Avenge… my loss… Nodo… ka…

(Yue falls dead, playing dead)

(Nodoka is crying)

(Nodoka): **YUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!**

(Asuna and Negi are confused)

(Asuna): Okay… What the hell was that about?

(Negi): Is it just me, or are Nodoka and Yue trying out for the Drama Club.

(Asuna): Heck if I know. I mean, Konoka won, and you won… I mean, geez… It should've been me, against Bookworm or Konoka.

(Chamo): You lost, fair and square, Asuna! Don't beat yourself up over this act! Besides, there's one more match left, before we take a break!

(Asuna): Oh, right. Lingshen vs. Kaede.

(Negi, thinking): No matter who I face, I have had such experience with all four girls. If Kaede wins, it'll be like back in my first days, all over again. But Lingshen Chao, I don't know.

(Motsu): Okay! The final match is about to begin!

(Chamo): Hey, when you finish, let ME be the referee in the next round.

(Motsu): Not on your life.

(Chamo turns white and is crushed)

(Chamo): CRUSHED!

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?: IT'S SWALOT  
**

**So Negi and Konoka won their battles and move on to the semifinals, Nodoka stepping in to scold Ayaka & Asuna to stop fighting was really surprising, usually Nodoka's really shy and timid to even step in,but since she had Gardevoir, she was able to pluck the courage to step in, what a friend  
**

**References**

**_Negi defeats Asuna and moves on to the semifinals.  
_**

**_Konoka defeats Yue _****_and moves on to the semifinals._**  


**_Yue's Gulpin evolves into Swalot, and is revealed to have learned Hyper Beam and Earthquake.  
_**

**_Konoka is revealed to have caught an Audino.  
_**

**This is NodokaLover, signing off.**


	35. Konoka's Devastating Defeat!

(Motsu): Next battle!

(Lingshen & Kaede stare down)

(Kaede throws her Poké Ball)

(Weavile appears)

(Linsghen summons Throh)

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Lingshen): Go, Throh! Use Storm Throw!

(Kaede): Use Double Team!

(Throh does Storm Throw, but misses)

(Weavile makes afterimages of itself)

(Kaede): Not bad. But let's see how well you can stop me. Weavile! Night Slash!

(Weavile does Night Slash at Throh)

(Throh goes down)

(Lingshen): Hang in there, Throh! NOW! Use Circle Throw!

(Throh jumps up and grabs Weavile)

(Kaede): NOW! Aerial Ace!

(Weavile does Aerial Ace at Throh)

(Throh is out cold)

(Lingshen): NO! Throh!

(Motsu): Throh is unable to battle! Weavile wins!

(Lingshen returns Throh)

(Lingshen): I am proud of you, Throh.

(Kaede): You made a bad choice in the Pokémon that you chose. Too bad it was no match for a swift Pokémon like Weavile!

(Lingshen summons Ursaring)

(Lingshen): GO, Ursaring!

(Ursaring appears, as it roars)

(Kaede growls)

(Lingshen): Can your _"Swift Pokémon_" block a huge brick wall?

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Lingshen): Ursaring, use Hammer Arm!

(Ursaring does hammer Arm)

(Weavile dodges it)

(Kaede): Use Night Slash!

(Weavile does Night Slash at Ursaring)

(Ursaring goes down)

(Ursaring roars)

(Lingshen): Nice one, Ursaring! Now, use Focus Blast!

(Ursaring does Focus Blast)

(Weavile dodges it)

(Kaede): Good work! Now use Ice Beam!

(Weavile does Ice Beam, hitting Ursaring)

(Ursaring stands tall and roars)

(Lingshen): I told you! This huge bear is a brick wall!

(Kaede): Nice on the defense, Lingshen. But let's see you dodge this… Aerial Ace!  
(Weavile hits Ursaring with Aerial Ace)

(Ursaring grabs Weavile)

(Lingshen): Hammer Arm!

(Ursaring hits Weavile with Hammer Arm)

(Weavile falls to the ground)

(Lingshen): NOW! Use Slash for the finish!

(Ursaring uses Slash)

(Kaede): LOOK OUT!

(Weavile wakes up, noticing Ursaring)

(Weavile dodges it)

(Lingshen): WHAT?

(Kaede): Now, Weavile! Take it out with Night Slash!

(Weavile does Night Slash)

(Ursaring is hit severely)

(Kaede): Now finish with Ice Beam!

(Weavile fires an Ice Beam at Ursaring)

(Lingshen): DODGE IT!

(Ursaring dodges the ice beam)

(The Ice Beam headed towards Lingshen)

(Lingshen): Uh, oh…

**BLAST!**

(Lingshen is blasted with an Ice Beam)

(Lingshen is frozen solid, in a huge block of ice)

(Ursaring): "Chao?!"

(Lingshen, muffling): Help… me… I'm cold…

(Motsu): WOW! What a turnaround!

(Kaede): Nicely done, Weavile!

(Asuna): No way! That's against the rules!

(Haruna): She overdid it!

(Nodoka): Not exactly. The Ice Beam was intended for Ursaring. It was out of coincidence. Chao suddenly felt the attack.

(Negi): Yes, but that would really hurt. If she'd taken the blast for Ursaring, then it would be against the rules.

(Lingshen is still frozen, as Ako and Yuna examine the huge ice)

(Yuna waves to Motsu)

(Yuna): It's going to take a couple of hours to defrost her. This match is over!

(Yue): NO! We need a fire Pokémon to defrost her! It's just not right.

(Motsu): Indeed. But I'm calling it. Lingshen forfeits! The winner of the match is-.

(Asuna): SHUT UP, WART BREATH! Just because of ONE technicality…

(Asuna summons Pignite)

(Asuna): Pignite! Melt Chao with Flamethrower!

(Pignite): "Right!"

(Pignite does Flamethrower, melting the ice, around Lingshen)

(Lingshen is free)

(Lingshen): Ahhh! That's more like it!

(Asuna withdraws Pignite)

(Lingshen smirks evilly)

(Lingshen): Okay, Kaede! Now for Round 2! You can best me with that Ice Beam, but you can never stop the Chao Bao Zi!

(Asuna and Nodoka fall in a THUD)

(Kaede): We'll see about that! Weavile, Night Slash!

(Weavile does Night Slash)

(Lingshen): Ursaring! Covet!

(Ursaring does Covet)

(Weavile goes down)

(Kaede): Weavile, no!

(Lingshen): NOW! Finish it off with-! Ah… Ah…

(Lingshen begins to sneeze)

(Lingshen): AAAAAAH-CHOOOOO!

(Lingshen sneezes)

(All): … … …

(Lingshen): Excuse me.

(Lingshen is flushed in her cheeks)

(Negi): Oh, no! That ice attack! When Asuna freed her, she someone got a fever!

(Ayaka, sarcastically): Nice work, Bells…

(Asuna, nervously): Uh… Whoops.

(Lingshen): No fever is getting the best of me! Ursaring! Finish it off with Slash!

(Kaede): That's where you're wrong!

(Weavile does Double Team)

(Lingshen): Huh? Not again!

(Kaede): NOW! Run around Ursaring!

(Weaviles run around Ursaring, making it dizzy)

(Lingshen): We got that thing right where it counts! Take it out with Hammer Arm!

(Ursaring slams a Hammer Arm down on an afterimage)

(Lingshen): I missed?

(Kaede): NOW! Aerial Ace!

(Weavile appears from behind and does Aerial Ace)

(Lingshen): BEHIND YOU!

(Ursaring turns around)

(Weavile hits Ursaring with the Aerial Ace)

(Ursaring falls to the ground, out cold)

(Lingshen): NOOOOO!

(Lingshen sneezes again)

(Motsu): Ursaring is unable to battle! Weavile wins, again! The winner of the match is… Kaede!

(Weavile celebrates, as Kaede smiles)

(Fuka & Fumika): YAY! Kaede won! Kaede won!

(Lingshen returns Ursaring)

(Lingshen): You did great, Ursaring. I'm sorry about that match.

(Kaede went to Lingshen)

(Kaede): Hey. Sorry about that attack on you. You forgive me?

(Lingshen shakes Kaede's hand)

(Kaede): And I hope we could have another battle again, soon.

(Lingshen): Sure… Why not?

(Lingshen leaves, as Yuna and Ako carry her)

(Yuna): Hang on, Lingshen. You'll feel better, soon.

(Lingshen): Yeah. I'll be fine… I just-. ACHOO!

(Setsuna): I guess ice does that to you, on a beautiful day.

(Nodoka): It's nice that she went through the trouble…

(Motsu): The round is over! The semifinals will begin, in a few minutes!

(The girls leave, as Negi and Nodoka walked together)

(Negi): Any luck on that egg?

(Nodoka): Not yet. But while we wait, let's have a little get together with the egg. I figured it needed some care and love.

(Negi): Oh, no, thanks. I should go train for my next match. And you should, too.

(Nodoka): Oh… Okay… Thanks…

(Negi leaves, as Nodoka whimpers a bit)

(Nodoka, to the egg): Don't worry. No one must know… yet…

(Yue watches on, behind the tree, feeling worried)

(Yue): Nodoka…

(Back at the field)

(Haruna is practicing with her Piplup)

(Haruna): You're doing great. Give it more on the Drill Peck.

(Piplup does Drill Peck on the tree)

(Haruna): You're doing great!

(A Taillow flies by)

(Haruna looks up)

(Haruna): Who's _that _Pokémon?

(Piplup): A Taillow?

(Haruna): It looks cute, flying up there.

(Haruna holds up a Poké Ball and giggles)

(Haruna): Okay… Now, if I can sneak by and-.

(Piplup does Bubblebeam on the Taillow)

(Taillow goes down)

(Haruna): You idiot! I was going to catch it!

(Piplup points at Taillow, as it was flying towards Haruna)

(Haruna): Oh, man! LOOK OUT!

(Taillow does Aerial Ace at Piplup)

(Haruna): Piplup!

(Piplup stands up)

(Haruna): I'm not going to let that stupid bird get the best of me! Piplup, Drill Peck!

(Piplup does Drill Peck)

(Piplup misses, as Taillow does Peck)

(Taillow does Quick Attack, also)

(Haruna): NO!

(Piplup goes down)

(Haruna): This is bad… I so want to catch that Taillow… but…

(Haruna starts crying, as she remembers how she cared for her Piplup)

(Haruna): PIPLUP!

(Piplup stands up and flexes a bit)

(Piplup glows light blue, as it is evolving)

(Haruna): Piplup?

(Taillow is in shock)

(Piplup becomes a Prinplup)

(Haruna): Piplup?

(Taillow growls and does Quick Attack)

(Prinplup's claw glows metallic)

(Haruna): That's Metal Claw!

(Prinplup smacks Taillow with Metal Claw)

(Taillow is out cold)

(Haruna): Okay! Poké Ball, GO!

(Haruna throws her Poké Ball)

(The Poké Ball hits Taillow)

(Taillow is sucked inside)

Wriggle… Wriggle… PING!

(Haruna picks up her Poké Ball)

(Haruna): YES! WE DID IT, PIPLUP!

(Prinplup): "I'm a Prinplup, now…"

(Haruna): Oh, right. Sorry. I should have Nodoka look up on you, since you're an evolved Pokémon. IN any case…

(Haruna holds her Poké Ball up)

(Haruna): I GOT TAILLOW!

(Prinplup celebrates)

(Yue, from far away): Haruna! Come quick! The next match is about to start!

(Haruna): OH! Coming!

(Haruna returns Prinplup)

(Haruna dashes off)

(The Battle is about to begin, as Nodoka and Konoka are face-to-face)

(Motsu): Battle begin!

(Nodoka's Chimchar runs towards Konoka's Leafeon)

(Nodoka): GO! Use Flamethrower!

(Chimchar uses Flamethrower)

(Konoka): DODGE IT!

(Leafeon dodges the flamethrower)

(Konoka): Use Energy Ball!

(Leafeon fires an Energy Ball)

(Chimchar gets hit by the attack)

(Chimchar stands up)

(Nodoka): Hang in there!

(Haruna): It already started?

(Yue): You came just in time, seeing Nodoka battle Konoka.

(Asuna): Indeed. And whoever wins this battle, Negi or Kaede will face the winner.

(Setsuna): This will be big. And who knew that Miss Konoka has such intense battles.

(Konoka): Now, Leafeon! Use Leaf Blade!

(Leafeon does Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar is hit, lightly)

(Nodoka): Nice one! Now, use Dig!

(Chimchar goes down, using Dig)

(Konoka): Keep an eye out!

(Leafeon looks around)

(Chimchar dives up, from behind, as Chimchar does a Flame Wheel attack)

(Leafeon is severely hit)

(Konoka): OH, NO!

(Nodoka): NOW! Let's dazzle this one! Do a Fire Combo!

(Chimchar does a Flame Wheel/Flamethrower combo at Leafeon)

**BLAST!**

(Leafeon goes down)

(Leafeon is out cold)

(Konoka): LEAFEON!

(Motsu): Leafeon is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!

(Nodoka): Good job!

(Konoka returns Leafeon)

(Konoka): Good work, Leafeon…

(Konoka holds up a Poké Ball)

(Konoka brings out Pikachu)

(Nodoka): Okay! Let's do this, Chimchar! Use Scratch attack!

(Chimchar does a Scratch attack)

(Pikachu shoves Chimchar off)

(Konoka): Okay, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!

(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt)

(Chimchar dodges)

(Konoka): Gotcha! Iron Tail!  
(Pikachu does Iron Tail)

(Pikachu): CHuuuuuuu… PIKA!

(Pikachu hits Chimchar with an Iron Tail)

(Chimchar goes down)

(Nodoka): NO! Chimchar!

(Chimchar gets up)

(Chimchar glows red)

(Chimchar screams, engulfed in Blaze)

(Nodoka): NO WAY!

(Yue): It's Chimchar's Blaze ability!

(Konoka): OH, NO! What fire!

(Nodoka): Okay, Chimchar! Flame Wheel!

(Chimchar does Flame Wheel)

(Konoka): VOLT TACKLE!

(Pikachu does Volt Tackle)

**CRASH!**

(Both Pokémon collide into each other, in a test of strength)

(Asuna): This is getting tense!

(Setsuna): Hang it out!

(Haruna): No way… Come on, Nodoka…

(The attacks continue to push)

(Both attacks explode)

(Smoke surrounded the field)

(The smoke clears, as Chimchar was out cold)

(Nodoka): CHIMCHAR!

(Pikachu was still standing)

(Motsu): I'm calling this! Pikachu wins this round!

(Konoka laughs, as Pikachu celebrates)

(Nodoka returns Chimchar)

(Nodoka): You did great, Chimchar.

(Nodoka holds up her Poké Ball)

(Nodoka): This time, for sure! Go, Espeon!

(Espeon appears)

(Konoka): Nice choice! But let's hope you can take Pikachu's power!

(Motsu): Begin!

(Konoka): GO! Use Return!

(Pikachu does Return)

(Pikachu lands the hit at Espeon)

(Espeon stays in place)

(Nodoka): Use Psychic!

(Espeon does Psychic)

(Pikachu gets hit with Psychic)

(Pikachu stands tall)

(Konoka cheers on)

(Konoka): ALRIGHT! Good going, Pikachu!

(Nodoka): Not quite! I can neutralize it! Use Attract!

(Espeon does Attract)

(Pikachu is unaffected)

(Everyone is confused)

(Asuna): She used Attract, but it doesn't work!

(Setsuna): Wait… What kind of Pokémon is that?

(Nodoka): Because it's female! She told me so, since she was an Eevee.

(Konoka): Wait… But does that mean?

(Pikachu winks, showing its tail, with a heart on it)

(Konoka blushes is joy)

(Konoka): Oh, my, goodness!

(Setsuna): I don't believe it.

(Konoka, in joy): This is wonderful! My own Pikachu is a girl! Think of the fun we can have!

(Espeon, through Telepathy): "Nodoka! Now's our chance, while she's distracted!

(Nodoka): Right. A battle is a battle. Now! Hyper Voice!

(Setsuna): LOOK OUT!  
(Espeon does Hyper Voice, striking at Pikachu)

(Konoka): OH, NO!

(Nodoka): Finish it with Psychic!

(Espeon blasts Pikachu with Psychic)

(Pikachu is out cold)

(Motsu): Pikachu is unable to battle, Espeon wins, which means the winner is Nodoka!

(Yue): WAY TO GO!

(Nodoka, cheers): ALRIGHT! YEAH, WE WON!

(Espeon cheers with joy, hops over to Nodoka)

(Nodoka and Espeon celebrate with a hug)

(Konoka is shocked)

(Konoka): No way! Pikachu lost?

(Konoka starts crying, and falls to her knees)

(Konoka): Aw, it's not fair! I lost!

(Asuna): Jeez! CRY about it!

(Pikachu wakes up and hugs Konoka)

(Konoka): Huh? Pikachu?

(Pikachu): Pika! Pikaaa~!

(Konoka): I know. You did well, and I am proud of you. But we did lose. And you were excellent, throughout the tournament.

(They both hug, as everyone was applauding)

(Negi): Konoka was okay with losing.

(Asuna): Yeah. And who knew that Pikachu was a girl.

(Setsuna shudders)

(Setsuna, thinking): I wonder if some of my Pokémon are female…

(Motsu): Next battle! Negi vs. Kaede!

(Chamo): GO to it, Negster!

(Negi heads to the battle field)


End file.
